Growing Up With Hades vs Maleficent
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: What if Mal grew up with Hades instead of Maleficent? This is a collection of comparisons of what Mal's life would be like if she lived with Hades or Maleficent. [SPOILERS FOR D3] (BRIEF HIATUS UNTIL 1ST DECEMBER)
1. Mal's Birth (Hades)

**_Hi everyone, its Angel here. I know I shouldn't actually be doing this now considering I'm going to be sitting for IGCSE soon. (wish me luck) But I couldn't help myself as I just watched Descendants 3 (online because it will take a while before it gets to my country) and I couldn't help but imagine what Mal's life would be like if she grew up with Hades instead of Maleficent as I think it is apparent that Hades definitely loves Mal, especially more than Maleficent ever did_****_._**

**_So this story is going to switch between Mal growing up with Hades (odd numbered chapters) and Mal growing up with Maleficent (even numbered chapters). I'm not quite sure how this is going to go yet, so bear with me for the first few chapters._**

**_I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review._**

**Hades' POV**

"GET THIS BLASTED CHILD OUT OF ME!!!" My darling wife, note the sarcasm, screamed and seemed to make everyone on the streets of the isle disappear despite it being 8 in the morning.

"Now, now, evilness. We don't want to terrorise our child before it's even born." I tried to calm her down only for her to push me away with surprising force for a pregnant lady of eight months, but then I again, her strength is why I fell in love with her.

"Our child being terrified from the moment he's born will be good." She managed to get out between screams. "He will know what's expected of him."

I inwardly shook my head. I don't want my child to live in fear from the moment it's born. I want it to grow and be herself, because I'm pretty sure she's a girl since the other gods have already told me, not having to live up to Maleficent's, or even my expectations.

"Yes dear." I said because fighting with a pregnant lady, especially Maleficent, is not a good idea.

"Aah!!!" She started screaming repeatedly. The midwife then suddenly spoke, up until then, I forgot she was there.

"The baby's coming." She quickly positioned herself. "At the next contraction, push."

Maleficent didn't have any chance to respond as the next one arrived.

"Aah!" Her screams were interrupted by louder wails.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." The midwife cleaned the baby and passed her towards Maleficent.

"No! It's supposed to be a boy!" She pushed the baby, our baby away from her. I quickly took it from the midwife's arms and walked away, deciding that it was best to keep her away from her mother for a while.

"Hi baby. I'm your daddy and I'll love you forever no matter what happens." Her eyes open and I can't help but fall in love with the familiar emerald orbs. I cradle her deeper into me and she curls into my warmth. "Your my girl."

_D3 IS FINALLY HERE!!! D3 IS FINALLY HERE!!!_

"C'mon Mistress of Evil, don't you want to meet your baby girl." I tried to pass her to her mom only for Maleficent to push her away once again, and the baby to start crying.

"TURN THE BLASTED THING OFF!!!" She screams as she covers her ears.

I hold her closer towards me. "She's hungry. You need to feed her." I try to shush her but it only does so much because I don't think babies are supposed to go without food this long.

Maleficent takes one look at her and groans. "Fine. But you have to stop coddling her with all this affection. It's going to make her softer and the farthest thing from the descendant of the two most powerful creatures in the world."

I handed her over but as I did, I couldn't help but think that I wouldn't care if she didn't act like my offspring. All I want is for her to be happy and healthy, and maybe one day get off the isle.

Once she's done feeding, I take her into my arms again and start to burp her, only for Maleficent to nearly snatch her out of my arms.

"What do you think you're doing?! She needs to learn how to burp herself, or else she'll never survive." I can only look at her incredulously.

"Maleficent, she's not even a week old. At least let me burp her until she's a month old just so she'll know how to by then." I stop and try to reason with Maleficent. Before she could reply however, the baby burped, making Maleficent smile with delight.

"See, she doesn't need you." She gives me a smirk before continuing. "I guess she is a fast learner. She might actually do well as the evilest villain in the world, second only to me of course." I don't quite agree with Maleficent's intentions while raising our daughter, but at least she's showing her some sort of affection, in her own way.

"Off course she will be, my evilness. However, this little villain needs a name." I remind her as I don't think I can call her by pronouns for the rest of her life.

"Well, she'll have a lot to live up to, being my daughter and all, so her name will be 'Maleficent'. However, she will not be able to use her full name until she earns it, so for now she shall be called 'Mal'."

I nodded. "What about her middle name?"

"Bertha!" She responded without a second thought. "It means bright and intelligent so she'll be very good at coming up with schemes to take over the world. Plus, it sounds terrible and will therefore be embarrassing so it will be up to her to make her name feared."

I turned to the baby in my arms. "Hello Mal Bertha, Princess of the Underwood."


	2. Mal's Birth (Maleficent)

**Maleficent's POV**

Why isn't this thing out of me yet?! I've tried everything I could to get it out sooner so it can learn to fight earlier than all the other babies.

"GET THIS BLASTED CHILD OUT OF ME!!!" I screamed as a contraction hit. This child better be worth it or else he's dead to me.

"Now, now, evilness. We don't want to terrorise our child before it's even born." Ugh, my husband is so weak. He's supposed to be a god for evilness sake. He should be on my side, terrorising this child out of me.

"Our child being terrified from the moment he's born will be good." I try to explain to the dear husband, insert eye roll, because he seems so clueless to the need for us villains to be rough and cruel to our kids in order for them to grow strong. "He will know what's expected of him."

Hades answers "Yes, dear." but I know like usual, he doesn't mean it. I can only hope our son turns out like me and is nothing like him.

Suddenly a very powerful contraction hits and as I scream, I can't help but wonder if this means my son is going to be super strong.

"The baby's coming. At the next contraction, push." I barely heard the midwife, whoever it was, when I felt the need to push.

It hurt so bad but soon I heard a loud squeal, almost loud enough to rival my own that I'm sure he will be able to easily command an army once he's slightly older. My hopes are immediately dashed when the midwife carries him towards me, saying he's a girl.

I'm furious. The only reason I carried this beast inside of me for the past few months was so I could have a son who wouldn't be so easily swayed by his emotions like every other girl except yours truly.

I refuse to even look at this disappointment and I hear her being passed to her father.

"Hi baby. I'm your daddy and I'll love you forever no matter what happens." I sometimes wonder whether I married a god or a human, because Hades is currently acting like a weak human rather than the almighty powerful god of the underworld. "Your my girl." I roll my eyes in disgust and move away from the sickening and disappointing pair.

_D3 IS FINALLY HERE!!! D3 IS FINALLY HERE!!!_

It's been a few days since her birth and she's making such a racket it's sickening yet impressive as this girl's got quite a pair of lungs on her.

I have yet to hold her which lead me to this situation with my husband. Eventually I relent, because I want her wailing to stop and I want to lessen the amount of coddling Hades is doing because it's only going to make her softer.

After feeding her and she finally calmed down, Hades asked what should be her name, which is a no-brainer question as what better name is there than 'Maleficent', and what crueller name is there than 'Bertha'.

Of course right after we name her, Hades showers her with affection once again and I can only hope it doesn't make her weak.

**_I hope you enjoyed this story so far and wil stick around. Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review._**

**_And this has been an AngelFanfics productions._**


	3. Mal's Almost First Year (Hades)

**_Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the positive response to my story. I mean all the reviews, favourites and follows make me so motivated to write a new chapter as soon as I got home from school (which was boring by the way)._**

**_So anyway, here's the response to the reviews so far. If you don't see your reviews on the info page of the story, I hope you don't feel hurt because its not that I didn't moderate them, but it is because I can't figure out how to moderate it on the app. I also can't find my pms eventhough I reload the app again and again so if you don't want me to respond to your pms via chapter, please tell me and I will remove it and try to find another way to respond to your pm._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_1) Fan:Please uplode the next chapther soon! :)_**

**_\-- Here you go and thank you so much for reading._**

**_2)JEN-M:_**

**_-1)No wonder Hades felt Maleficent was going to drive him insane! Glad he already fell in love with his baby. Hades really doesn't appreciate, having to bow to his wife's every whim. He's gonna crack! I like the title Princess of the Underwood._****_Love this fic so far!_**

**_-2)This was an Awesome chapter too! I bet most of the family quarrels will be about how to raise Mal! Maybe some future chapters, like every 5 chapters will have Mal's P.O.V.? I love this story. Hope to read more soon!_**

**_\--Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for reviewing both chapters. I'm sure that whoever Maleficent married (in and out of the realm of Descendants) would have gone mad just from being married to the queen of madness herself (or maybe princess of madness as the queen of heart probably has that title for herself. Don't tell either of her majesties though.). I agree it's a good thing Hades loves his daughter because watching them was honestly so cute and probably envious by even the most loved children in the world. And thank you for liking the title Princess of the Underworld. I think its really suitable (and cute) for baby Mal._**

**_\--I wouldn't say they quarrel much because Hades probably try not to be too loud in front of the baby but yes they will have different opinions on raising Mal, which is the whole point of this story. This story is going to be how different she would be if she was raised by Hades or Maleficent so its going to have Hades, Mal and Maleficent's perspective of things. There may be more than just them but those three are the ones that will definitely be prominent though for the time being, Mal's voice will be quite quiet as she is still young. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope to receive more of your reviews as they brighten my day._**

**_PMs:_**

**_1) Katalin Kat Royal: Would you be interested in joining my Descendants roleplay?_**

**_\--I would love too except I'm currently swamped with school and this story is secretly being written so I don't think I'll be able to fully participate if I join. Thank you for the offer though and I hope you enjoy this story._**

**_2) danifan3000: since hades has a son named Hadie in the isle of the lost books (some are prequals and others are sequels to the movies) will there be any interactions between Mal and Hadie in your story "growing up with Hades vs Maleficent"?_**

**_\--That has been something I was contemplating on but I don't think I will because sometimes all the official Descendants books and cartoons in my opinion conflict with the movie, which will make it very confusing, so I am sad to say that no, Hadie will not be involved eventhough there can be quite a few things to write with the addition of Hadie to this story. Thank you for your message and I hope you enjoy the story._**

**_Once again thank you for the love everyone and sorry for this huge part before the actual story. I hope you enjoy reading the next two chapters._**

**Hades' POV**

"C'mon Maleficent. You can't be serious!" I tried urging her to change her mind.

"Well she has to learn at some point!" She countered loudly, making Mal wake up crying. "Now look at what you did. You have awoken the beast." Maleficent grumbled and it took all my strength to not roll my eyes at her.

"Yes, eventually. But not when she's barely a month old." I picked her up and started rocking her, making her quickly calm down. But my efforts were all in vain when Maleficent plucked her from my arms and started dangling her.

"You're hurting her!" I try to keep my voice low so as to not make Mal panic but the way Maleficent is holding her is making my heart do cartwheels and somersaults.

"Good. The pain will help her remember what she should and shouldn't do when she's older." Maleficent continued to hold Mal by her skin little arms that are devoid of any meat and muscle. It sends swords into my heart just watching my little girl being handled with the farthest thing from care, and yet I can't help but be amazed by how much strength this tiny being possesses.

"Maleficent! Get that crazy idea out of your head and put her down!" I lost my patience, but when my daughter's life is possibly at stake, I shouldn't have any to begin with.

"And if I don't?" She taunted by making Mal hold herself up with only 1 hand. By now, Mal had stopped crying and was looking very much like she was trying to save her strength for keeping herself from falling. Clever girl.

"I'll take her away and raise her myself!" I threatened because I can't bear the thought of Mal having to grow up being treated like this by her own mother. Maleficent seemed to have an evil glint in her eye at that.

Less than gently, she put Mal down on a table and turned towards me, staring me straight in the eyes. Hers glowed green and I'm pretty sure mine echoed it. "You'll do nothing of the sort." She firmly states and it takes all my will to pretend I'm under her control.

"Yes your evilness." I drone 'mindlessly' and she looks away breaking the contact. Honestly though, I'm a god and I shouldn't have to put up with mortals like her. If it wasn't for Mal, I would have left Maleficent months ago because she is nothing like how she was before we got married. At least then she was somewhat reasonable, but now she's not the easiest person to get along with.

"Now Mal. Time to make mommy proud and walk." She picked her up from the small coffee table and put her on the longer dining table. After a few seconds of nothing, Maleficent stared into her eyes and seemed to put her into a trance that made her try using her uncontrollable limbs to walk.

Hastily but clumsily, she tried to get up, only to fall off the edge. I quickly ran towards her and caught her just before she hit the ground. I held her close to me and whispered into her ear. "Daddy's got you." I tried to soothe her. "Daddy's always got you."

At that point, Maleficent gave up and decided to call it a night. Internally I smiled because this is when I really get to spend time with my baby. I cuddle her and just enjoy these precious moments with her because I don't know how much more of these we will share, especially with Maleficent lurking around.

A few months and more of Maleficents crazy ideas later, I've had enough.


	4. Mal's Almost First Year (Maleficent)

**Maleficent's POV**

The brat's about one month old now and I think she should start to take care of herself. I mean, how embarrassing would it be to be a she month old and unable to look after herself.

I'm trying to convince Hades of this but he seems so hell-bent on coddling Mal and treating her like she's someone from the goody two shoes land of Auradon. Someone needs to teach this kid that she has to fight to survive and I think I have no choice but to do it myself since Hades is totally no help with this at all.

I try to get her to hold her own weight and she seems pretty good at it now, despite what Hades thinks. All she needs is a good push to set her off in the right track and before we now it, she'll be cursing entire kingdoms just like her mama.

I can't wait for her to grow out of this needy phase of her life. Honestly if we had magic inside the barrier, I would have spelled her to at least 6 years old, where she would be able to actually do as told. Hades however appears to enjoy this baby, coddling and showering her with attention every chance he gets. I keep trying to tell him this will only make her softer when she grows up but he never listens. I've tried doing it with her myself just to see what's so good about it, only for her to spit up all over me. That was the last time I ever try to do something remotely Auradonian.

I set her on the table and try to get her to walk since it's an essential part of life and Hades won't let her near any of my spell books or old potions despite it not being able to work anyway. He isn't exactly on the same page as me when it comes to how we should raise Mal but at least he is a good and (used to be) powerful henchman.

With our connection, I try to make Mal walk and it seems like it almost works before the weak limbs of infancy takes over and she tumbles to the floor. In my opinion, Hades should have just let her fall so she'll know how to protect herself next time, but of course he has to be the super daddy and make sure not even a single hair on her currently almost bald head is harmed.

I contemplate trying again but decide my attempts would be futile and it would be a better use of my teacher to prep things for Mal when she gets older and I can start properly training her to be the ruler of the whole world, and not just the underworld like her father.

I keep trying to train her, even with the simplest tasks of walking and speaking, just a simple "Die you minions!" would suffice, but unfortunately Hades is being stubborn by telling Mal to go at her own pace. He had absolutely no sense of urgency at all as the longer we villains are here on the isle, the older we become and we won't be able to take revenge. All we will have to rely on is this current generation of babies, which much like Mal are hopeless at anything and everything.

Somehow though, I do question Hades about what he means by taking things at her own place when at 4 months old, Mal starts saying "Dada" because it's obvious she wouldn't say it without him making her say it, so I wonder if his pampering techniques actually work better than old villain traditions.

Now, she is 7 months old, almost able to walk, and I'm trying to get her to read the spell book while waving a stick as a practice for the future when she gains possession of Fairy Godmother's magic wand. Dear Hades thinks I'm being to rushed and harsh with Mal but how can I not be when instead of reading, she mumbles out garbage that doesn't even pass as the simplest of spells and she doesn't try wave the wand around, choosing instead to put it in her mouth, which promptly makes Hades take it away every hour of the day.

I seriously don't know how to train Mal if her bumbling idiot of a father is around her and spoiling her 24/7.

**_Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as well as watching Descendants 3 (internally squeal)._**

**_Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review._**

**_And this has been an AngelFanfics productions._**


	5. Hades Leaving (with Mal)

**Hey everyone. I can't express how thankful I am for the amount of reviews, favourites and follows I'm receiving so really, thank you. And if someone knows how to moderate reviews, could you please tell me because I would really love to make all your wonderful reviews known too everyone and not just this teenage girl behind her phone screen. Anyway, here are the replies to all the reviews.**

**1) Fan: Uplode the next chapther soon! :D**

**\--Your wish is my command. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy these next two chapters.**

**2) danifan3000: with how much Maleficent is complaining about raising Mal, it amazes me that Maleficent hasn't started complaining about having to change Mal's wet or messy diapers.**

**\--Oops! I actually forgot about that part of a babies life. I'm definitely not cut out to be a mom yet. But thank you for reminding me and you'll see some of that in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.**

**3) JEN-M:**

**a) I can imagine Hades mocking Maleficent by mimicking her high-pitched voice. Maleficent is cruel at having Mal start walking. I kinda want Hades to lock Maleficent in the bedroom, pack both his and Mal's bags, and leave for his stress-free underground lair.**

**By the way, do you think you could show a flashback of Hades and Maleficent dating. Like them maybe going for a dance, or their "royal wedding", or maybe Hades proposal. Or did Maleficent propose?**

**Awesome chapter! Gets better each time!**

**b) HAHAHAHA! Maleficent is clueless on how to raise a baby! Come on, Evilness! Of course Mal's gonna spit all over you! She's a baby. And I think Hades for once is thankful for the barrier. His baby would miss 5 years of her life if Maleficent had access to magic.**

**Her first word is Dada! Does Maleficent resent the fact that it's not Mama?**

**Magic spells and wand lessons! Maleficent is delusional! Mal can't read yet! I bet Hades has a heart-attack every hour of the day! A stick! Why couldn't have been a rattle or a lollypop!**

**Hades is gonna lose it, if he finds out his wife considers him a henchman!**

**c) Almost forgot to say, I adore this chapter! It made me laugh!**

**\--Yes, that would be funny but Hades is trying to be a mature dad and a role model for Mal, so I think he would refrain from immaturity for the time being. As for having a flashback, I'm not entirely sure yet as I'm just writing this tory as things come to mind. Not a good plan though, but I just can't help myself.**

**\--Well, I'm assuming she didn't watch Aurora growing up since she couldn't find her so she probably would be extremely clueless on taking care of babies. And yes, the barrier is good in some ways, but definitely bad in others. I'm pretty sure Hades would absolutely hate it if he had to miss out on Mal growing up, hence the line, 'it ain't easy to neglect' in D3. Of course Maleficent resents Hades just for that single word alone, even though its something neither of them can control because that's just the way she is. And yes, she is delusional and that next line made me imagine Hades keep popping in and out of the underworld because he keeps dying again and again. I don't think Maleficent would give Mal a lollipop because giving candy to a baby would be good. I think Hades would know Maleficent considers him a henchman, he's just sticking around for Mal.**

**\--I'm so glad you love this and keep reviewing. Thank you so much and I hope my writing continues to improve and entertain everyone. I hope you continue to read and review. Have a good weekend.**

**4)** **Chloe: I love this book! It's amazing and I can't wait to read more chapters soon.**

**\--I'm glad you love it and thonk so highly of it. Here are more chapters and I can assure you there will be more to come so please continue to read, enjoy and review.**

**5) BlueKat12345: Loving the stories and can't wait for more!**

**I wonder how Hades would've reacted to Mal being sent to Auradon if he had raised her.**

**\--Thank you so much and you will get to see that, just not now. It might take quite a few chapters before we get to that because we are going to see Mal growing up in the two different environments first, but be assured we will see that in the future. Thank you**** for reviewing.**

**6) Unnamed guest: More chapters please**

**\--Thank you for the review and here you go. Please continue to enjoy this story and review.**

**7) SerenityxEndymion: Can't wait for more. And I can kinda, almost see Hades act like this a bit cause of what happens in the ending of the movie. Should be interesting to see more~**

**\--Wait no more because the next two chapters are here. I'm glad you can see Hades acting this way because it means I haven't made him OOC. The movie and Mal's interactions with Hades really inspired this so it's a relief that you can see Hades acting like this as well. I hope you continue to find this interesting and enjoy it. Please continue to read and review.**

**8) 5SecsOfLARRYcat: I love it! :)**

**\--Thank you so much for loving it and reviewing it. I hope you continue to read and review.**

**Thank you everyone for the support and don't forget to follow and favourite this story so you can receive the notification each time its updated. Finally without further adieu, I give you the next two chapters.**

**Hades' POV **

"I can't believe you! And this isn't the first time you've done this nor is it the second!" I'm extremely frustrated because... Aargh!!! I left for less than a day and Maleficent just has to do this, just like all the other times I leave for a while.

Let me rewind a bit. This morning I left, like I do every once a month to get food as well as baby supplies for Mal because we're running low and Maleficent is sort of no help whatsoever on that. So I left and as usual take about half a day seeing as very few places sell baby things on the isle and that we're not the only ones who have had babies recently so it is quite a battle to get the best of the worst. Thankfully, I am a god, which makes things easier as people fear me, but that doesn't mean they always have supplies. The only reason we have supplies of it in the first place is because just like us, many Auradonians are having babies now.

So anyway, after I'm done with my "shopping", I hurry home because I can't wait to see my baby girl. She's the single most important thing in my life and I can't stand to be without her even for a second so I guess you can imagine how hard it is to leave her alone with her witch, because she's no fairy, of a mother every once a month.

Once I get home however, I can't believe what I'm seeing. One of Maleficent's henchmen is sitting on Mal and she's completely blue and pink in the face. I immediately push the two hundred pound man off of her and cradle her in my arms. Her small hands curl around one of my arms and I fell in love with her all over again. But the love I felt did nothing to dispel the rage I felt against that man.

"What in the isle did you think you were doing?" I tried to keep my voice low so as not to scare Mal but it's really hard seeing as my rage would have blown the roof off if I still had my powers.

"Mistress told me to babysit." He shrugged while trying to step as far away from me as possible. "So I sat on the baby." My head spins as I wonder where on the isle did Maleficent find this man and how long Mal has had to endure this torture. She's a baby for evil's sake. She can't bear the weight of a grown man on her small body.

"YOU-" I'm cut off my Mal's crying and I immediately try to calm her down. "Sorry princess. Daddy's just really mad right now, but don't worry I'm not mad at you. I'll never be mad at you." I rock her back and forth to soothe her as I try to find her pacifier. Before I could find it however, the mistress of evil herself walks out.

"BROCK! What did I tell you about keeping her quiet?!" Maleficent is enraged at Mal's crying, but my anger towards her is as deep as the underworld gets, and it only intensifies as Mal's crying goes up a few notches.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Hades is back." She turns towards me as if she just only realised my presence, and her expression turns into one with an evil smirk.

"Ah. I see." She then sends him away. "Hades, darling, you're back early." She tries to sway my anger but it's hold on me is as strong as Mal's. I turn away from her but she continues to edge closer.

"How could you put our daughter through that trauma? She's just a baby." I am enraged and with Mal's crying, it's hard to get through to Maleficent as she's is resolute to cover her ears.

"She's almost one now, I hardly think she's a baby anymore. Why at this age, she should be at least able to perform a simple spell. I mean, most fairies like us cast our first spells before we even turn one." She tries to convince me but as the Lord of the underworld, I know the reason for that fact, and it is because they age up fairies to avoid this whole baby phase.

Before I can reply however, Mal's crying goes off again and I realise her diaper's full. "When was this last changed?!" I yell because I know it's not safe for her to be wearing a full diaper as she could get rashes or diseases from it and we don't exactly have medicines for babies on the isle, which means even the simplest of illnesses could kill my precious baby.

"Umm, what time did you leave?" If we didn't have this barrier right now, the flame on my head would have burnt the whole isle down.

"I can't believe you! And this isn't the first time you've done this nor is it the second!" I'm extremely frustrated because... Aargh!!! I left for less than a day and Maleficent just has to do this, just like all the other times I leave for a while. I'm also extremely frustrated with myself for believing that I could leave my baby girl with the worst mother in the whole world and underworld.

I just turn around and search for a 'fresh' diaper for Mal. Honestly I'm glad those Auradonians only use them once and throw them away, which means we can wash them and reuse them since their cloth. I remove the old one to be washed and Maleficent just pinches her nose. "How can you even stand to be near that putrid thing?"

It's so tempting to throw it towards her but seeing as I'm in a rush to clean her up, I just put it aside. "Because I'm her daddy and it is my responsibility to take care of her no matter how smelly or stinky she is." I put on the fresh diaper and Mal starts smiling, making my heart melt and quickly clean my hands so I can hold her and soak up all her love once again.

"Well I'll never do that. It's disgusting and something that I would never do even if it meant I could rule over the entire world. Ok, maybe if it meant I could rule over the world, but nothing less..." I turned her out as I worked on getting Mal a fresh, or as fresh as I could find on the isle, bottle because I'm pretty sure Maleficent hadn't fed Mal either.

As she feeds, I can't help but wonder how she's going to grow up with a mother like Maleficent around. I can't bear to think of the horrors and trauma she'll have to go through under her care.

At that moment, I made up my mind. We have to leave tonight. Before this gets too out of hand and Mal forms any actual attachment to her monster of her mother.

_DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO_

Once Mal needed her nightly feeding and Maleficent was fast asleep, completely ignorant to Mal's cries of hunger, I quickly got up and fed Mal after changing her diaper. Then I packed our bags and left the house before the sun even went up.

We wandered the streets for a while, just me and my little princess, but as the sun started to rise, I knew I needed to find a place for us to stay because being homeless is not good for a little girl. I then knew of a place that I could go, seeing as that guy owed me for all the friends he's made.

I knocked a rhythm and the door flew open, accompanied with the theatrics of the shadow man, himself. "What brings you and this little one to the other side of the isle?" He asked as he welcomed us in while tickling Mal's chin.

"Maleficent's gone out of wack and I couldn't let her be the one to raise Mal anymore." I cradled her close as Dr. Facilier gave a knowing grin.

"What on the isle made you think Maleficent would make a good mother in the first place? She's not even qualified to babysit a grown dog that doesn't need babysitting." Facilier spread out a mat on the floor for Mal to lie on seeing as she was getting tired since she barely had any sleep after we left the house.

"I'm actually not sure. Maybe it was because she seemed to want to rule the world as much as I wanted the underworld again. Maybe it's the way she spoke of villainy with so much passion it rivalled Zeus and Poseidon's power battles. But once Mal was born, that didn't matter. Being evil didn't matter because she's the only thing in my life that matters. I can't leave her with that monster. If she's with her, I'm not even sure she could make it through the night." I explained to Facilier and he seemed to understand.

"Well, you could stay here if you like. I'm unattached as you can see. However, an arcade might not be the best place for a kid to grow up, seeing as things could get violent around here." I could only nod at that, knowing how rowdy isle people could get when they're mad and upset. "There is one place you could go however and it's not too far from here. All I know is that it's been abandoned for a few years after EQ mined it out. Did you know she has a baby too?"

"No, I didn't and could you show me where it is? I really want to take Mal somewhere safe before the isle really comes to life as Maleficent doesn't know we left." I tried, hoping Facilier would agree because I know that once Maleficent finds out we left, she would be livid and probably send out her henchmen to look for us.

"Of course." He smiled. "I don't want those goons of Maleficent to come rampaging in and destroying my shop just because your here." I had to secretly laugh at that. Of course Facilier cared more about his arcade. "And don't worry, it's hidden deep in the forbidden forest so no one would ever find it there." I smiled at that, knowing Mal would truly be safe there.

"Thanks Facilier." I start to get Mal ready as he looks for locks and keys to go with them. As I hold Mal once again, I realise she feels a bit warm, but maybe it could be that Facilier's arcade is much warmer and stuffier than the castle Mal's been used to for the past 9 months of her life. As soon as Facilier found his things, we head off for the cave he was talking about.

We walk for a bit before we reach the forest, whereby he leads us through a couple of twists and turns. "The only reason I know about this place," he starts as we get closer to the cave, "is because one of EQs minions was talking about it in the arcade. So there is no way anyone else would know about this place." We finally arrive and he opens the gate before locking it in place from the outside and handing us the key.

"Safety precaution. They won't think anyone's in there if it's locked from the outside." I give him a nod of thanks. "Just follow the passage to the end or take the bike that goes straight towards it. It should be bare now but I'm sure you'll find a way to furnish it." I nod and he turns towards the sky for an estimate of the time, which is pointless seeing as the clouds over our barrier are gray and don't really indicate the time.

"Well I best be off. I've got friends waiting on the other side." I waved him off and started to walk into the cave with Mal. I would really prefer to cycle seeing that it meant we would get there faster and I could finally rest my legs, but then I would have to put Mal down and I don't think a bike is actually suitable for a baby.

Once we arrive, I get a good look at the place. It's not too bad as it is spacious and clean looking. It even has its own light fixtures which means I won't have to renovate it much, just a little spruce up here and there. I manoeuvre Mal in my arms to give her a good look of the place when I notice her temperature has risen.

I press my lips to her forehead and feel the immense heat radiating off it. My heart starts to pound and I begin to panic. My baby is sick!


	6. Hades Leaving (without Mal)

**Maleficent's POV**

"WELL IM SORRY IF I HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO THAN SPOIL AN ALREADY SPOILED BRAT!" I have to shout at my husband because it is clear that whatever I'm saying doesn't get through his thick skull.

"I'm not asking you to spoil her Maleficent, I'm just asking you to give her a little more love and attention. She's just a baby after all and she needs her mother's care." My eyes roll at that because everyone knows where love and attention gets a kid, absolutely nowhere, and soft beyond saving. My kid, with fairy and god blood, will be the farthest thing from soft because she is born of the two most powerful creatures in the world and I would lose my head if she was anything less than perfectly evil.

"ALL YOUR ATTENTION IS GOING TO MAKE HER SOFTER! AND THEN WHAT?! SHE'LL BECOME THE WEAKEST PERSON ON THE ISLE. WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOUR PRECIOUS PRINCESS THEN HUH?! DO YOU WANT TO SUBJECT HER TO A LIFE MADE OF MISERY ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO PAMPER HER AND SHOWER HER WITH LOVE?! SHE'S GOING TO SUFFER AND OTS GOING TO BE ALL! YOUR! FAULT!"

I just want Hades to see that I'm doing this for Mal's sake. Sure it would be easy to give into motherly instincts of holding her, playing with her, being with her and acting like nothing else in the world matters. But what happens when she grows up and realises real life is nothing like how we've brought her up to think it is. She would be weak and absolutely defenseless against everything the isle and the world throws at her. Then what? Would she learn how to deal with it herself? Or would she suffocate under all the pressure and end up getting hurt beyond healing in the process. I'm just trying to protect our daughter if only Hades could see that.

"Don't turn this thing around on me. How would you know love is going to make her weak? If love was weak, how did the good people defeat you? How did a true love's kiss break your so called "unbreakable" curse? How did you lose and get sent to the isle? It's all because love is stronger Maleficent, why can't you see that?"

Hades really tucked me off. How dare he bring up all my previous failures. He knows I'm not proud of them and yet he continuously throws them at me as if they're something I want to remember but forgot.

"YOU ARE GOING TO CORRUPT OUR DAUGHTER WITH YOUR STUPID THOUGHTS OF LOVE. LOVE USNT GOING TO HELP HER AT ALL. IT WON'T MAKE HER STRONGER. IT WON'T MAKE HER ABLE TO SUDDENLY BE THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE WORLD OVERNIGHT! WHAT FAIRYTALE ARE YOU LIVING IN THAT MAKES YOU THINK LOVE WOULD MAKE MAL THE BEST PERSON SHE CAN BE?!"

At that moment, the devil herself starts to cry and Hades steps towards her. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT CONSOLING HER HADES! I DONT WANT HER TO BE CORRUPTED BY GOODNESS THAT SHOULD ONLY BE ALLOWED IN AURADON. LEAVING HER ALONE WOULD TEACH HER TO FEND FOR HERSELF AND TAKE CARE OF HERSELF, FINALLY BECOME INDEPENDENT INSTEAD OF A LOUSY BABY THAT DOES NOTHING BUT CRY!" Hades steps away from Mal but I can still see the longing look in his eyes.

"AND ANOTHER THING! I DON'T WANT HER TO HAVE ANY EFFECTS OF YOUR "LOVE" FOR HER! SHE'S BETTER OFF WITHOUT IT!" I can see Hades eyes move towards his things in a part of the room. I sigh. "I don't mean you have to leave. Just stop pampering Mal and everything will be ok." I see Hades nod in agreement and I'm almost satisfied by it. However I see the faraway look in his eyes, and I know he is planning something that I wouldn't like.

**Hades' POV**

I can't stand it. I can't be here, so close to my baby without being able to hold her and touch her. She's the sole reason for me to wake up every morning. She's the one good thing on this isle filled with evil and I don't ever want her to change.

If I could, I would take her with me. But a life on the run is no life for a little girl. At least with Maleficent, she will have a roof over her head, a sort-off mother who can train her to be the best she can be, a whole fleet of minions at her disposal, and anything in the world she could ever want. She'd live a happier life with her mom than she ever could with me. After all, if what I do is going to make her unprepared for the real isle life, I should be with her at all.

Neglecting her wouldn't be easy at all seeing as she already has me wrapped around her finger, but Maleficent has threatened me before and I don't doubt she would do it again if I ever tried to take Mal away from her, even if it is apparent she doesn't love Mal as much.

At that moment, I decide the best course of action is to leave Mal with her mother. It will break my heart of course that I'll be missing all those moments of her life, like her birthdays, her learning to walk, her speaking and telling me about her day at Hell Hall. But if this is what's best for her, it's what's best for her. So I firmly set off on my plan.

_EVIL LIKE ME EVIL LIKE ME EVIL LIKE ME_

Once Maleficent was fast asleep, I grabbed my bags and went over to Mal's bassinet. Seeing her peacefully fast asleep made my heart melt and almost change my mind. But I had to do it. I couldn't stay here any longer if I didn't get to hold her or cuddle her. It would be too much for me to bear. At least if I was far away from her, so would temptation. Besides, if each time I give her affection, Maleficent counters it by doing something evil, the love would be for nothing as she might just end up hurt.

I give my baby a quick kiss on the head. It's as light as a butterfly but I put all my love into it as it might be the last one I'll ever give her. I whisper to her that I love her with all my heart and that I'm sorry I have to do this. I tell her all I wish for her: that she will grow up strong and beautiful, that nothing in this world would ever hurt her, that she will one day learn to love and that I never meant to leave her behind.

Just as I put her down once again, her eyes flutter open and capture mine. I freeze, unable to look away from their captivating hold. I almost feel my own glow with hers but it soon stops. Her small mouth utters out the words that will eventually haunt me and sing me to sleep every night. "Dada." She says it over and over again and it takes all my strength not to go over to her, hold her and tell her "Yes, I'm your Dada, and I love you." But I couldn't. And I left with tears streaming down her eyes and her constant cries of "Dada." echoing behind me.

I eventually get far away from the castle I called home, far away to not hear her cries anymore but it still echoed in my head and sent knives to my heart. I wandered for a bit before spotting Pain and Panic. At that moment I know what I had to do. I called them over and threatened then to watch over Mal, make sure she was safe with her mom and in a way, let me still feel like I was connected with my daughter.

After releasing them to their job, I wander a little until I find a cave deeper in the isle with locks and everything. I make my way inside and decide that this is the place to call my home, even though I know it will never be as my home is wherever Mal is.

**Mal's POV**

Dada?

Where did you go?

I need you Dada.

I'm sorry if I've been a bad girl Dada.

I promise I'll be good from now on.

Don't leave me Dada!!!

I need you!!!

I Love you Dada!!!

Please don't leave me!!!

Dada!!!

**That's it for today guys. Thank you so much for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts on what would happen next in both parts.**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	7. The Next Day (with Hades)

**Hey everyone, I'm going to try to make this shorter because it's late and I have to go to school tomorrow. But all your love and support has urged me to update so I don't leave you guys hanging. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I'll try to continuously update throughout the week because its hard sometimes with school and everything.**

**Reviews:**

**1) Emily: I love this book.****I would like to see a continuation from part 5 where Hades takes care of a sick Mal.**

**\-- Thank you so much for the review and i hope this chapter is up to your expectations. Please continue to read and enjoy this story.**

**2) Fan: Please uplode the next chapther soon! :D****Poor Mal**

**\-- Here you go. And I know its such a sad thing but the worst part of it is that it happens in the real world as well so we gotta pray for a better world. Thank you for your review.**

**3) danifan3000: since Hades is now raising Mal on his own, I wonder if there's anyone Hades trusts to babysit Mal whenever he goes out? or if Mal will get some playdates with some other villain kids.**

**and with Mal being raised by Hades I wonder if Mal will be invited to Evie's 6th birthday party since Mal might be classified as the daughter of Hades, given the fact that in the first book in the prologue, Mal and Evie were originally enemies because EQ wouldn't invite Mal because of her rivalry with Maleficent**

**\-- We'll see about that and as for the part with Evie's birthday, I already have something in mind so you'll just have to wait and read.**

**4) Katie: I have a suggestion for a future chapter.****Mal has a nightmare and Hades comforts her.**

**\-- That's a really good idea so thank you. Maybe we will see it in future chapters. Thank you for the review.**

**5) JEN-M:**

**a) Hades has had it with his "darling" wife! A competition for baby supplies! I really dislike Auradon at the moment. That henchman is a lousy, dumb, good-for-nothing baby sitter!****Dr. Facilier and Hades are friends! Great! Maybe Freddie and Celia will play with Mal.****Oh! And Mal's sick! I hope she gets better!****This was an excellent chapter. Thank you.**

**b) M:If the chapters where Hades decides to defy Maleficent made me laugh and "Awww", then this one made me sigh and cry! It was tragically beautiful.****This how I'd imagine it happened in Canon. I still prefer him running off with Mal.****Mal's thoughts are so heart-breakingly innocent. And actually even Maleficent's P.O.V. makes me think maybe her faith in anything Auradon promotes doesn't work for villains is too strong. This was masterfully done. BOTH chapters!**

**\--I'm guessing Auradon wouldnt exactly think about the villains having children as well until they're already born so... Yes. Maleficent's henchmen are the worst. In this story, Freddie doesn't exist because I'm not including Wicked World parts so sorry. And Celia isn't born yet so I dont think there will be much interaction between them.**

**\--Thank you so much for the praise. I feel so honored that you enjoy and think so highly of my work. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you once again everyone for all the love and I hope you enjoy the next two chapters.**

**Hades' POV**

Her temperature keeps rising and so does my panicking. For a moment I contemplate bringing her to town but that would be dangerous because Maleficent is probably on the look out for her right now. I decide to just cool her down first by placing her on the ground and finding one her teething rings to chill so I can place it beside her.

As soon as she's settled and changed into something cooler, it's about time for a feed and change so I quickly do so before putting her down for her nap. As she sleeps in the make-shift bed, I sit and eat a quick lunch, because I would be no help if I got sick too, though I'm a god so I shouldn't be able to get sick, while watching over her. Her temperature has gone down a little since this morning so I've decided she should be ok to wait until night when we can leave to find somewhere that could help us.

Once day turns to night and it's safe however, her fever's spiked and I'm in a panic once again. I bundle her up as best as I can and try to shush her cries of discomfort. It's useless however because her temperature is so high she's practically radiating heat, and I know it's the farthest thing from comfortable however. As we walk through the night, I can only hope she'll be better by morning.

**Maleficent's POV**

I wake up to an eerily quiet morning. Usually by now, the brat would be making a racket while Hades finds her a bottle and changes her. Utterly embarrassing if you ask me because by now, fairies should be able to do things for themselves, even finding food and potion ingredients. Sure, the young fae might get occasionally distracted but they still manage to conjure up simple spells and potions that eventually lead to grander and more disastrous things. Mal is seriously behind and we have to get her on track soon or else she'll never live up to her full potential.

I get up from my bed and head towards the living area where Hades is usually with Mal doing disgusting acts of affection at this hour. But once I enter the room, it is spotless without any trace of Mal or Hades. I search throughout the castle, thinking Hades decided it was time to show Mal where she's going to grow up and learn to be evil. I would be disappointed if he did that however since we we're supposed to do it together, but at least he's changed his mind about constantly treating her like a princess.

I search the castle top and bottom but find not even a strand of blue or purple hair. My temper flares. There's no way in Auradon Hades would take my evil successor and run off with her would there? I suddenly remember the threat Hades gave all those months ago and anger courses through my veins.

I quickly call up all my minions, even the dumbest ones who couldn't find Aurora, to find my daughter and my husband, and not to rest until they do. They quickly comply and I send them off while thinking where I'm the isle they could go to.

The search prove fruitless as by night, all of the minions came back empty handed. My patience wore thin and I demanded they continued the search, day and night, unit they are found, even if it took 16 years.

**Hades' POV**

I walk to Jafar's shop, where I know sells anything and everything. There, in front of the shop, I see a boy a little older than Mal with similar features to Jafar so I assume this must be his son. "Jay right?" He's apprehensive but nods. "I need to go see your father. Is he in?" He points me towards the counter where I see the sultan turned genie turned mortal himself, tallying up the days earnings.

"Jafar." I greet as I try to calm Mal down. Her temperature keeps rising and it's making her fussier, causing it to be harder to keep her hushed.

"Hades." He grins. "What brings you here?" He asks politely only to glare a second afterwards as he watches his son reach for my pockets in a very obvious manner. I roll my eyes and dig out a toy Mal's too young to play with to give the poor boy.

"Here you go Jay." His face lights up with a groans he sits on the counter to play with the toy. He's completely engrossed with it for about half a minute before he notices the bundle in my arms and moves towards Mal.

"You shouldn't do that Hades. I'm trying to get him to learn the art of stealing, not begging. Begging is for weaklings." He chastised me and I try to look sheepish but I'm far from sorry.

"Ok. But the reason I'm here is that I need medicine. Mal's sick and she's getting worse." I hold her close to me despite the uncomfortable amount of heat that burns me.

"I might have a thermometer here but I don't think I have any medicine for babies as Jay's never gotten sick." At the mention off his name, Jay puffed his chest out and tried to appear strong and mighty before Mal moved and he jumped. "I think Yen Sid would have some though."

He fishes out a thermometer and hands it towards me. I wipe it before putting it under Mal's armpit. The reading comes off too high and we know this is urgent. "C'mon, I'll take you to Yen Sid's. But we have to be careful because Maleficent's goons are on the look out." I nod and we leave the shop after Jafar locks it up and is sure Jay is following behind.

Once we arrive, we knock on the large wooden door that slowly crept open, which we took as an invitation to enter. As soon as we entered however, Jafar told Jay to stay back and advised me to leave Mal with him because it would be dangerous for the kids to be in a lab with harmful chemicals. I was skeptical at first but Jafar assured me that Mal would be perfectly safe with Jay.

Jafar told Jay to watch over Mal and I placed her into his arms. Even though there is only a nine month age gap between them, Jay looks so much bigger than Mal, especially since she is small for her age. Jay holds Mal tight and I feel at least semi secure as I step into the lab with Jafar.

**Jay's POV**

As soon as daddy and Mr. Hades leave me with Mal, I decide to take a good look at her. Her eyes are scrunched shut as she turns in restlessness, but once they open, I'm immediately captured by them and feel the need to protect Mal no matter the cost. I stroke the purple hair as she cuddles up towards me and leans on me. At that moment, I know she trusts me and I can't help but feel proud at that.

I shift her slightly to make it more comfortable for the both of us and properly introduce myself. "Hi Mal. I'm Jay and we're going to be good friends." At that, Mal giggled and I felt relaxed that I managed to get her to smile.

After that, I started to lean against the wall, the day having taken a lot out of me. I hold Mal close as I feel my eyelids begin to close shut. The last thing I remember is pulling Mal close to me in a protective embrace and promising her nothing will ever hurt her.

**Hades' POV**

"Based on what you have told me, I think she just has an extremely high fever from fighting infections, which are common in babies. It shouldn't be much to be worried about but I'm going to give you some medicine for her to take about every 6 hours until its finished. By then she should be better. Also keep her cool by bathing her regularly." Yen Sid explains and I nod.

"That should be it Hades, and don't hesitate to return if you need anything." I thank him and grab the medicines before Jafar and I walk out.

"Thank you so much Jafar, I don't know what I could've done without you. If-" He cuts me off by putting a finger to his lips before pointing at our two children in the corner looking absolutely adorable.

Jay's arms are wrapped protectively around Mal and she's snuggled deep into him. The two of them have peaceful looks on their faces as they sleep. Even Mal has lost some of the tension and unease from her fever. I almost don't want to wake them up but it's late and we have to get home. Mal also needs to take her medicine.

I gently pry Mal from Jay and awe when he instinctively tries to reach out for her. Mal however curls into me and is restless for a bit before falling back into deep slumber. Jay on the other hand, wakes up a few seconds later and is picked by Jafar before promptly falling back asleep. As soon as the two kids are safely in our arms, we head back.

As we walk to Jafar's shop since its on the way, I suggest to him that we let Mal and Jay grow up together and form allies since it looks like they already have such a great bond. Jafar immediately agrees and I'm glad that my baby won't have to grow up alone.

We decide that until they're both a bit older to let them play around instead of working to steal. Of course, that required a little payment but when you're the God of the underworld, a couple of things for his shop means nothing, especially when there is a cave full of unneeded stuff I was going to throw away anyway. Besides that, it means Jafar won't constantly have to look after his son while tending the shop. We arrange for Mal and Jay to play at my house since its more spacious and I can keep a watch over the two of them after Mal gets better.

As soon as Jafar and Jay enter the shop and we say bye, I hurry Mal to our home so I can give her the medicine. It works wonders and her face immediately turns pinkier than it's ghostly pale white from just moments ago. I'm so relieved Mal's getting better.


	8. The Next Day (with Maleficent)

**Maleficent's POV**

I wake up to the brat's annoying cries just like I do every morning. "HADES!!! THE BEAST IS CALLING OUT FOR YOU!!!" I try to urge him to hurry up and get her bottle ready because all her crying is giving me a migraine. "HADES!!! YOUR SPOILT BABY WANTS HER DADA!!!" I yell again but I get no reply. That's weird. He just went to the market last week so he wouldn't have gone so soon. I get up from the bed and after taking a glance at Mal, head towards the living room to find Hades.

After an unsuccessful search, I head back up to the room. "Mal," I try to use the sickeningly sweet tone Hades uses with Mal, "where's Dada gone?" I ask her even though it's pointless as there is no way an almost one year old will be able to comprehend what's happening in the world around her even if I spelled her.

However, Mal surprised me by stopping her crying and looking at me with tear filled eyes. "Dada gone." She echoed softly before repeating it again and again, getting louder each time she said it. At that moment, I truly knew Mal understood what I was saying.

"Dada left?" I asked her and she cried louder, stretching her arms out towards me, asking me to carry her. I rolled my eyes but picked up her small frame and put her on my hip as we made our way out of the room.

Once we got to the living room, I sat Mal on her chair and looked her straight in the eye. By now she had stopped crying and I knew she understood what's happening. "From now on, there are going to be a few changes around here." I start and bang my hands against the table to make sure I have her full attention. She however, decides to copy me and repeatedly bangs the table, her uncoordinated limbs moving about in an unintelligible rhythm that makes my head pound.

I hold her hands together and she seems to get the message, immediately pulling her arms away and placing them by her sides. I smirk and stare directly at her, daring her to break the eye contact. She doesn't and I'm impressed. Maybe she's more than just a dumb baby after all.

"Mal. From now on, you are no longer a baby. You will learn how to fend for yourself, potty train yourself and make your own food. I don't care how you learn, how you steal, or what you do as long as you make sure you're here every day by 3pm for your magic lessons. You are a fairy and seriously behind. If you know what's good for you, you'll do as you're told." Mal silently nods and doesn't move. I quickly grab a breakfast for myself and move to the living room where the tv is. Where on the isle could Hades be and how could he have left me to raise a child alone.

**Mal's POV**

Dada?

Why did you have to leave me?

Mommy is mean.

How could you have left me with her?

Don't you love me anymore Dada?

I really miss you.

How am I supposed to do things without you Dada?

I wish you didn't leave me.

I wish you still loved me.

You wouldn't have left me if you loved me would you?

At that moment, I realise Dada doesn't love me anymore. Why else would he leave me? I decide that he doesn't exist anymore. All those memories of the past were fake, all childish ideas and imaginations of how a father should be. Now as far as I'm concerned, I don't have a father. I only have a mother that I'm going to try my best to impress. Starting by getting out of this chair.

I wiggle myself out once I get two feet in the same hole seeing as I'm small enough to slip through one of them. As soon as my arms fall through however, I hit the floor. I ache all over but I know I can't cry. Mommy says villains never cry. So I'm going to be the baddest villain of them all but not crying to make mommy proud. From this moment on, I shall never she'd another tear. Tears are for babies and weaklings, and I am neither of those.

Once the pain is gone, I try to stand. As I get up, I hold the wall, trying to stay upright and get my feet to walk properly. I've always been able to do it with Dada- Nope, not Dada. I've always done it by myself so I don't see why now should be any different. I eventually get to the box where I see the food kept but as I look up, I realise the handle is too high for me to reach.

I want to give up but like mommy says, villains are not quitters. I study the box and realise there is a small hole in it just big enough for my hands to slip through. I wedge my hand into it until it is free from the hole and push the door open from the inside. Once it's open, I'm immediately blasted with cold air that sends me shivering but I have to be strong. I look into it and find a bowl of my cereal on the top shelf.

I look left and right to make sure mommy's not looking and try to climb up to it. I get to a few shelves before it gets even colder and I feel my skin start to tingle from the cold. I ignore it however and continue my climb for food. Finally, I reach my glorious food. Just as I'm about to get it down however, the door slams shut and I am stuck in darkness. I almost want to call out for Dada but he doesn't exist anymore and he never will.

I begin to shiver. I feel my limbs go numb and my teeth start to chatter. I think I was just about to black out when I hear footsteps and the door opens.

The door opened to reveal Brock, the big giant meanie who keeps sitting on me because he doesn't exactly know what the word "babysit" means. Once the door is wide open and it looks like he is about to put something in this cold box, I will my limbs to move and I manage to jump on him, steal his food and knock him to the ground. For a kid who can't actually walk yet, I feel pretty good.

Hearing the commotion, mommy turns around from her chair and finds me sitting on Brock with a smirk on my face as I eat something I've never tasted before. It's slightly yucky but it's the first grown up food I've ever eaten and its so good. Mommy quickly gets up from the chair and holds me at an arm's length while looking me up and down.

"Did you do this?" She asked shocked and I couldn't help but smile because somehow, I can never get the words to leave my mouth. All that comes out is a pile of garbles. Her frown changes to a smile and I clap my hands at that because she's finally smiling and it's the prettiest thing I've ever seen.

"My baby! Maybe you're mommy's bad little girl after all." She's bursting with joy and I can't help but clap along as I fumble to repeat her words.

"Mommy." Her face breaks out into a wider grin.

"Mommy's bad girl." She cackels and tickles my chin. I love this feeling of love she's giving me and will do whatever it takes to get it again.

"Yes you are Mal, you're mommy's bad girl." I smiled. I will be the evillest little girl in the world and make mommy proud. And also so she won't leave me.

**Pain and Panic POV**

As soon as Hades gave us our assignment, we rushed over to watch the little girl and wow, can we say she's strong. We mean, she's stronger than Hercules was when he was probably over 20 times her age. Hades is going to love this.

We had to look for a few days before we finally found his house but man is it hard to get to. As soon as we arrived to Hades house, we carefully walk in, making sure not to get in the way of the three headed dog that Hades managed to find.

We thought when Hades saw us, he was going to be pleased but instead he looked so angry it was like he could throw us all the way to the pits of the underworld with a little push. "What are you fools doing here?!" He yelled and we started to panic. "You should be watching my daughter and make sure no harm comes upon her. That not a single hair on her head is harmed!"

"We just came to tell you how your daughter is, sir." A wicked grin started to spread over his face and immediately we started to imagine all the pain and suffering we were in for.

"Well then, OUT WITH IT!!!" We could tell Hades was getting angrier by the second but I guess with a daughter like Mal, it's understandable because she has so much power in her it's like a pint-sized grenade ready to explode at any time.

We quickly relay all that has happened a few days ago to Hades and watch as his smirk grow. His eyes bean with pride and joy but they abruptly turn back to hold the flames of death when we tell him we only watched her for a day.

"IT'S BEEN FOUR DAYS SINCE I TOLD YOU TO LOOK AFTER HER AND YOU ONLY WATCHED HER FOR ONE?!" We gulped and shook where we stood. "GO BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS AND ONLY COME BACK WHEN THERE IS SOMETHING EXTREMELY IMPORTANT TO TELL ME, LIKE IF SHE'S SERIOUSLY HURT OR SHE'S PASSED A HUGE MILESTONE OR..." He pauses for a breath before continuing, and even after, his voice is softer. "Or dying."

We nodded and quickly scrambled to leave Hades' lair. We were shocked to not find the dog but utterly relieved. As we were walking out however, we heard Hades softly mumble "That's my girl."

**I hope you guys enjoyed these two chapters.**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	9. Mal's First Birthday (with Hades)

**Hey everyone. I'm genuinely so shocked because when I came home from school, the number of reviews went from 22 to 33. Thank you so much everyone. I was also honestly shocked so much that I wanted to scream when I saw the number of favourites and follows had exceeded 100. Thank you so much everyone because this is way beyond my expectations and makes me so happy to know I have a lot of support behind me.**

**Anyway, onto the reviews:**

**1) Atarya QueenofEgypt: This is very good my friend. Will we ever do a Stuck In The Middle story where you're Ethan and I'm Harley? Please PM me back when you get this. Thanks.**

**\-- Thank you so much for your review but as I have said before in previous chapters, I'm really busy with school and have no time for roleplays. I'm sorry its not a PM like you asked but I'm not exactly sure how to use it on the app. Thank you anyway for reviewing and please continue to enjoy the story.**

**2) annabethgirl1: I love it! Please update soon!**

**\-- I'm glad you love it. Here are the next two chapters and I hope you continue readinh and reviewing.**

**3) Fan: Can't wait for mal to meets ben and uplode the next chapther soon! :D**

**\-- I hope i won't disappoint as it might take quite a while before we get there. You are welcome to continue reading though. Your reviews are always appreciated.**

**4) JEN-M:**

**a) Awesome! Hades's got a job working in Jafar's shop. Jay and Mal are gonna grow up together! YAY! Yen Sid makes an appearance. And ooh! Maleficent is hot, boiling mad! This chapter had such touching, tender scenes...**

**b) Oh! Mal, it's all your mommy's fault Dada left! She put it in his head, that the best way to raise you is for him to neglect you!****At least Maleficent finally gets what she wants! Mal is mean and she said "Mommy."****Glad the ole henchman got his!****Hades, go back to your baby! She needs you! Don't listen to your spiteful wife! ...Maleficent kinda needs you too.****Can, maybe, each birthday of Mal's, Hades tries to send a gift; but Maleficent destroys it before Mal finds it? And maybe, if Hades once tried to visit, Maleficent threatened to hurt Mal if he so much as talked to her on the street?****I loved this chapter!**

**\-- Yep. Mal and Jay are going to be the best of friends. Maleficent's definitely angry and I'd hate to be at the other end of it. Those scenes are definitely my favourite to write.**

**\-- Yes it is Maleficent's fault but its not exactly like shes going to admit it to herself. Mal's going to need to grow up fast under Maleficent's care but she's a smart baby (girl). Hades definitely needs to go back but unfortunately, he won't.****How did you know I was going to write about her birthday next? I was originally planing to just leave him out altogether for that part, but you gave me an idea so thank you. Thank you so much for your dedication to reviewing every chapter and I hope you enjoy the next two.**

**5) Descendants 4: this s* funny as hell.**

**\-- I'm glad you think so but could you refrain from using certain words as children might be reading this story and the reviews. Thank you for reviewing and please enjoy this story.**

**6) ButterflyBaby30:**

**a) Loved it! I really like Hades! Maleficent is a horrible mother!**

**b) Terrific**

**c) Amazing**

**d) Fabulous**

**e) Great**

**f) Poor Hades and Mal!**

**g) Hades is an amazing father!**

**h) Awesome chapter! Can't wait to see what will happen next!**

**\-- Firstly, thank you for taking the time to review all 8 chapters and I'm glad you liked it.**

**\-- I'm happy you think so.**

**\-- Thank you very much.**

**\-- I'm greatful you think it's fabulous.**

**\-- Your reviews make writing this worth it.**

**\-- I feel bad for them too.**

**\-- He definitely is and is a way better parent than Maleficent.**

**\-- Thank you for your reviews and I hope the next two chapters are up to your expectations.**

**Thank you everyone for your support and please enjoy the next two chapters of this story.**

**Hades' POV**

"Jay Jay!" Mal screamed as she saw the older boy run in. Said boy then picked her up, spun her around before throwing her, making her erupt into a pile of giggles. Honestly, I need to ask Jafar what he feeds his boy because he's so much stronger and fuller than my baby that's just a heap of skin and bones despite frequently feeding her.

"Happy Birthday Princess Mal." He said as he put her down and mussed up her short purple hair, making her stick out her tongue at him, and him to reciprocate her actions.

"Daddy spent so much time on that." She whined and I couldn't help but laugh because it wasn't all my fault it took forever as Mal was very squirmy when it came to tying her hair. It has honestly taken over an hour to learn how to tie a small braid, and redo it because it was messy. I usually wouldn't tie her hair but it's her birthday and I wanted to make her know it's special, hence the extra effort on her hair. During that time, I also tried to explain to her the concept of birthdays, except I think she still doesn't get it.

"Yes I did." I say picking her up and giving her a kiss on the head which made her curl up into me. Yep. She's daddy's girl alright. I then carried her over to the table with Jay following right behind us. I put her in a high chair while Jay sits on a normal chair with books to act as a booster. I then sit opposite the pair and look at them straight in the eye. "What do you guys want to do first? Cake, presents or games?" They look to each other before turning back towards me with the same question in their minds.

"What's cake?" They echo each other's thoughts and I decide I'll leave that for the last so I can surprise them and the after effects of the inevitable sugar rush won't affect their fun while playing games.

"Never mind." I shake my head. "Games it is." They both cheered with wide smiles on their faces, making me smile as well. "What would you like to play?" I ask and anticipate the amount of chatter and excitement from the question alone.

Just as I expected, the two went off on their own mix of rant and mumbles about what games to play and it took me over a minute to get them to calm down, or at least calm down in the terms of one year olds, to properly say what they want to play.

"Swordfighting!" "Making a castle!" "Stealing!" "Colouring!"

Jay's suggestions terrify me in a way because Mal's still a baby and I don't want her to get hurt even if it's just pretend sword fighting with things that don't even leave a scratch. I have to explain it to Jay in child terms however without hurting his feelings as he is still a kid too.

"How about we make a castle? It's Mal's birthday after all so she should get to decide." Jay nodded and I lead the two of them to the play area where I have a collection of building blocks that had production errors so they were considered unfit for Auradon children and sent to the isle. I emptied out the bin and watched as they built their castle. Honestly, Mal was just stacking up the blocks while Jay, being slightly older and therefore having a better understanding of construction, tried to encourage Mal to add blocks in a different way. The birthday girl however, promptly removed each piece he added which sent him into frustration that was quite amusing.

The Arabian boy would pick up the piece, stomp around in a circle for a while before huffing and placing it on Mal's "castle" once again. Of course after that, Mal would remove it and instead of putting back down, place it at the end of the stick so Jay couldn't get to it and ruin her creation all over again. Jay would then pick up a few pieces and start to build his own castle.

As soon as all the pieces were gone and Mal's castle was really just a tall tower, Mal took Jay's castle, that was more like a courtyard or its perimeter, and stuck the tower in. It was at that moment I realised, Mal might actually be smarter than all of us as she non-verbally managed to get Jay to build something for her to use, allowing her to have a beautiful castle with minimal effort. As Jay watched the two pieces combining, he clapped his hands and looked at the castle with amazement.

I smiled at the simple and childish before deciding it was time for Mal to open her presents. I quickly scooped up the pair of them, earning cheers, and walked towards a small pile in the middle of the room covered with a blanket. I set then down and pretended to use magic to lift the blanket. They watched with wonder as the blanket moved up and a few crudely wrapped presents made themselves known.

"Which one would you like to open first Mally?" I asked and she toddled over to one in the corner covered with purple and bright green wrapping paper that was accompanied with some ribbon I found outside Lady Tremaine's hair salon. She picked it up and walked back to where she started before unwrapping it. "Try not to tear the wrapper." I tell her but I can't help smiling as she starts ripping it open to reveal a small toy. I had found the bear a few weeks ago and couldn't help but think of how much Mal would love it seeing as it was purple, cuddly and was wearing a tiara, making it a perfect match for Mal because it would be Mal's princess while she's my princess.

Once she took it out of the wrapper, she cuddled it close to her and gave a smile that could melt the hearts of even the cruelest villains in the world. "Thank you daddy." She said and I gave her a hug before Jay went over and brought another one.

"Open this one Mally, it looks so cool." She nodded her head in agreement and, just like the last one, ripped the wrapping right off. Inside, there was a foam sword and as I looked at it, I realised Jay must've somehow snuck it in here without me looking. I sent Jay a knowing look but he somehow maintained his innocent expression while Mal remained oblivious to everything and poked Jay in the gut, sending him tumbling backwards before getting up with a laugh.

"Now, we can fight." He pulled a sword out of nowhere and at that moment, I knew he was going to be a great thief. They started a messy and uncoordinated duel as they both tried to attack each other. I couldn't help but grin at the sight as Mal seemed to be able to immediately adapt to the sword at hand and hold her own against Jay despite having some fumbles with her footwork. Her technique and form despite never having fought before are good and she shows signs of having a natural ability to fight. My thoughts are suddenly brought to a halt however when I hear my baby start to cry.

"I'm sorry Mally. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jay's standing beside Mal, sword lying forgotten on the floor beside him, with his eyes tearing up as he is unsure of what to do. I pick up Mal and lead her and Jay towards the couch where I place the both of them on my lap.

"Where does it hurt princess?" I say softly as I wipe away the tears that flood my heart and leave it broken. She points towards her knee where the shortest gash has formed and a single drop of blood is pooling underneath it. I get a wet wipe and gently dab it away, earning a small hiss of pain as I do. Once I'm done, I give it a quick kiss, making Mal smile. "Does it still hurt?" I ask her and she happily shakes her head, rearing to jump off the couch and continue playing. However before she can get off, she notices Jay's sullen look.

"What's wrong Jay Jay? Why do you look so sad?" The hurt in her voice cut me deep and I silently wished she would never feel hurt again.

"I hurt you Mal. You're never going to want to play with me ever again." He frowned as tears pooled in his eyes. Mal turned a little to face him better and poked him.

"Silly Jay Jay. I'm alright now see. It doesn't even hurt anymore. Daddy's magic kiss always makes things better." I smiled at that and I saw Jay smile too.

"You're not mad?" Jay asked and my baby shook her head. He cheered and jumped off the couch before plucking her off my lap and going into a run, making their laughter echo throughout the whole house.

Before too long however, I called them back saying it was time for cake. The two cheered and ran back to the table where I stood with a box in my hand. I placed it on the table before putting Mal in her high chair and helping Jay into his bookster seat.

Then I opened the box and watched as their eyes grew to the size of saucers. I took the cake out of the box and found a candle and matches. If my head could be on fire, it would make things much easier but the barrier prevents it so I had to learn to start my own fire. As soon as the candle is lighted, I try to teach them the happy birthday song but of course it's hard to sing something they've never heard before so we just settle with saying happy birthday Mal over and over again until the candle has significantly burnt, after which Mal blew, or spit, it off.

As soon as they were both calmer, I cut the cake and served them each a small slice. Immediately, they dig into it and their eyes show their delight as well as their rising sugar levels. Once their slices are gone, Mal stands up in her chair, giving me a mild heart attack, and starts to bang the tray in demand for more. Jay copies her movements and I give in but this time with smaller slices because I don't want them to get too sugar crazed.

After finishing the second slice, they're both like fire crackers ready to burst so I help them out of their chairs and settle them onto the ground, which was pointless however as soon they were chasing each other round and round the house. Eventually, the sugar wore off and they both started to slow down. Jay climbed up on to the couch before promptly pulling Mal up as well. Leaning into the couch, Jay fell fast asleep with Mal in his arms, following his example not much later.

I decide to leave them as they are while I clean up and wait for Jafar to come pick Jay up. When he arrives, he too awes at the sight of our children and we both almost don't have the heart to wake them up but it's getting late and it's time for then to get ready for bed.

I quickly disentangle Mal before Jafar picks Jay up. Both their eyes open for a second as they realise what's happening and wave each other goodbye before falling asleep once again. We both chuckle at that and say our own goodbyes so we can get our children to bed.

As I bathe and change a sleepy Mal, I feel content that I managed to give her a good first birthday. I'm sure she agrees as well because as I tucked her in and gave her her good night's kiss, she said "I love you daddy."

**Mal's POV**

Today was the greatest day ever but I'm tired. I want to tell daddy that I'm really happy and thankful but for some reason, I'm too tired to even speak so I just go for a simple "I love you daddy."


	10. Mal's First Birthday (with Maleficent)

**Mal's POV**

Today's my birthday! At least that's what mommy says but I'm not even sure what a birthday is. All she said was that I'm one year old so I'm a big girl now. She said I'm too old for baby things such as toys and diapers and bottles so last night while mommy was asleep, I put all these baby things into a big bag and tossed them aside. Mommy also said I'm big enough to learn how to do magic because she says we have to prepare for whenever the barrier comes down and we can get our magic back to conquer Auradon.

As soon as I get up and am ready for the day, mommy makes me sit in a chair and tells me now I have to start having more magic lessons than our usual 3pm ones so she starts by making me recite some spells from a book. I of course comply because I'm mommy's bad little girl and will do anything to be the baddest villain in the world.

After I recite the spells, mommy tests me to see if I can memorise them and I get them all right, making mommy proud.

"Since you have been a good girl and it's your birthday today, I give you the freedom to finally go out around the isle on your own. You are also free from your 3pm lesson so just make sure you are back by eight for bedtime." Mommy's eyes are shining with joy and they're really beautiful. I nod and am just about to leave when mommy stops me. "Don't forget to be rotten to the core Mal." I smirk at that and leave the castle, heading towards the market to create my first acts of mischief.

As soon as I get there, I watch an amateur twice my size trying to steal a watch. Upon realising that he's distracted, I go close to him and snatch his wallet. He doesn't even realise it's missing and I slip away, watching as he finds his pockets empty and starts to attack a man standing beside him, making me smirk. I continue to bask in the joy of being small as it allows me to slip throughout the market place undetected and steal a lot more than many of the other older inhabitants of the isle.

After a while, I exit the main area of the market and find myself in front of a row of shops. I enter the first one and see it is full of food. With mommy's training, I'm able to sneak in and grab some fruits as well as other types of food and hide it in my clothes. I then exit the stall and revel in the glory of being able to get food for mommy and I, which would definitely make her proud.

I'm about to head back to the castle when I'm knocked down by a guy trying to escape from a shop a few doors down. He makes me drop some of my things and in revenge, I chase after him to get whatever he's holding. While running, I notice another boy slightly older than I am doing the same thing. I push him away because this is my revenge and his things are mine to take.

I speed up and eventually manage to trip and knock him down. I smirk and sit on his back as I empty out the treasures from his pockets one by one. By now the boy has caught up to us and is trying to take away my treasures.

"Mine!" I argue and he fights back.

"No. Mine! He stole it from my father's shop." At the word father, I freeze for a moment before shaking my head and brushing all thoughts aside.

"But I caught him so his things belong to me." I state and his eyes seem to say they have a solution.

"How about this, we split them fifty-fifty. You get half and I get another half." I'm tired of arguing so I agree. It's a lot anyway so mommy should be pleased.

Just as I'm about to leave, the boy holds me back. "What's your name?" He asks and I shrug his hands off my forearms.

"Mal." I say courtly because I really want to go back to mommy and share all my treasures with her.

"Jay." He introduces himself. "We should become friends. We work well together." He offers and I scoff because the only reason he thinks we work well together is because I did all the work. However, it is a good idea.

"We can't be friends. We're villains and villains don't have friends. They only have allies, minions, goons and knuckleheads." I remind him and he nods.

"Allies?" He offers but I shake by head, making him frown.

"Fine." He huffs. "Minion?" I agree by shaking our hands. We then decide to work together to train and steal things, as well as cause havoc on the isle. Mommy is going to be so proud of me today because not only did I steal so much, I also made a minion.

**Hades' POV**

It's Mal's birthday today and I really wish I was there to celebrate it with her because no doubt, Maleficent won't be. But since I can't be there with her, I've wrapped up a small present for her to show her I still love her because I really do and each day that I'm apart from her tears me from the inside.

I hand over the present to Pain and Panic to deliver to Mal. I really hope she likes it because when I found it, it reminded me so much of her that I immediately knew I had to give it to her.

As I pass it to Pain and Panic, they give me a report on what she has been up to so far. While I'm not entirely glad she's already running around the isle unaccompanied, I can't help but feel proud that she's already so grown up and independent. She's also such a fighter with a fire in her soul that tells me time and time again that she truly is my girl.

**Pain and Panic POV**

We head towards Maleficent's castle to do the near impossible task. No one in their right mind would even consider venturing near it but unfortunately, it was either face the wrath of Hades or Maleficent. Neither of them are good but we guess Hades would be the worst. Besides, all we have to do is place the present in Mal's room on the top floor.

We wish we still had our powers so we could fly, making this job much easier. However, thanks to this barrier we can't. So we scale the building with the present in our hands.

By the time we reach the top, our arms are tired and we feel like we could use a 100 year nap. We quickly place the package on her bed and crawl all the way down to the window where we can watch Mal and her mother, who are currently sorting out the treasures from Mal's day at the market.

**Mal's POV**

After I got home, mommy was so proud and said I was her 'nasty little girl', which made me really happy. She said if I continued to improve like this, by the time I'm two, I could have the whole isle at my feet, which is a really appealing idea.

Once we get everything sorted out, we eat a quick dinner made by the goblins before mommy wishes me a nasty birthday and I go to my room to get ready for bed.

When I enter however, I see a purple and bright package on my bed with blue ribbon wrapped around it. I open it and once I saw the writing at the side, tossed everything under my bed so it will never be seen again.

'I love you.'

Yeah right. If you really did love me, whoever you are, you wouldn't have never left me in the first place.

I'll never trust you again.

I never want to see you again.

You don't exist in my life.

You were just a figment of my imagination, the personification of my wish to have a dad who loves me.

You're not real.

And wishing is for good people.

Love is for good people.

I'm not good.

I'm a villain.

And I will be the worst one of all.

I hate you.

**Once again, thank you everyone for the love and support because without you, I wouldn't have gotten this far.**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	11. Evie's Party Aftermath (with Hades)

**Hey everyone. Really tired today but thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows the past few days. I'm going to make this AN short because I really want to sleep but thabk you so much. The next chapter might not be very interesting as it was hard to develop on something so canon but I tried my best.**

**Reviews:**

**1) andjelija.nenic: Update more chapters about this story,because it's the best,extra and the great story that I was reading about it,and I am also starting to love and to like reading to this story. So can you please write more chapters,because I want to know what happens in the next chapters about it. THANKS SO MUCH FOR WRITTEN TO THIS STORY,thanks so much about it.£££%%%$$$**

**\--I will and thank you so much for thinking so highly of this story. I hope you continue to enjoy reading it.**

**2) Butterflybaby30: Amazing chapter!**

**\--Thank you so much and thank you for your review.**

**3) Fan: Please uplode the next chapther soon! :D**

**\--As always, here you go. I hope you enjoy it and continue to review**.

**4) BoleynQueen: I love this story but don't you think Mal is a bit too advanced for her age? She's 1 not 5.**

**\--Thank you so much for your review and I'm glad you love this story. In my opinion, Mal growing up with Maleficent will force her to grow up faster as well as develop more villanous ways sooner, hence the higher maturity level. I hope you continue to enjoy reading and reviewing the next two chapters.**

**5) danifan3000: since Hades in descendants 3 has some kind of Rockstar look, I wonder if he could use that guitar of his to do some lullabies for Mal, or maybe some other types of songs for her entertainment.**

**\--I actually have another idea to do with something that was in D3 and a lullaby. Try to guess what it is. Thank you for your review.**

**6) JEN-M:**

**a) Hades has dedicated his whole life to his little princess. He seems to be fond of Jay too! How sweet! He got Mal a bear! Jay is so adorable! Getting Mal a sword. And Daddy has a "magic kiss!" Guess magic does work after all! I love this chapter. If Auradon, particularly Mt. Olympus could see the old hard-hearted villain now!**

**b) Oh! Mal! What has Maleficent done to you!? Poor Pain and Panic. And Hades, you need to give it to Mal in person. You were wrong! I like how you used my suggestion. And it makes sense how Mal would react. I love each and every chapter you've made. Will Carlos, Uma, Evie, Harry, and Gil appear in the coming chapters?**

**\--Yes he has and he is fond of Jay as he acts like a big brother and protector towards Mal. Magic does actually work on the isle as only bad magic is blocked. If the others could see him now, they would freak.**

**\--Well, what else can we say but that it is Maleficent. I think Hades would have actually wanted to give it to Mal himself but he was too afraid of Maleficent and it might have too hard to leave Mal again if she saw him. Thank you for the love and you'll just have to wait and see if the other characters decide to join the story.**

**7) cecelia.dryan:**

**a) Please update**

**b) Please update me on the**

**c) Update**

**d) Please update update**

**e) Update please update**

**f) Update oh update**

**g) Update oh update update**

**h) Update ooh update**

**i) Update oh update oh update**

**\-- Ok**

**\-- Ok ok**

**\-- Ok ok ok**

**\-- Ok ok ok ok**

**\-- Ok ok ok ok ok**

**\-- Ok ok ok ok ok ok**

**\-- Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok**

**\-- Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok**

**\-- Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok**

**\-- I love your enthusiasm and thank you so muchmuch for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the update and continue to follow this story.**

**Once again, thank you everyone for your reviews and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Maleficent's POV**

I was rudely awakened by bright lights that flashed across my eyes and was accompanied by loud music paired with uncharacteristic laughter. I immediately got up and went to investigate. No one on the isle should be this cheery, especially as long as I'm the ruler or the isle.

I look down from the balcony and watch as strobe lights dance around a small porch in front of my castle that was filled to the brim with the residents of the isle. 'A party.' My conscience told me. 'A wickedly good party that I was not invited to.'

I hurried down the steps towards the entrance of the party, immediately spotting the center of attention who was apparently celebrating her 6th birthday.

My heart stopped at that. Mal would be turning six as well in a few months, meaning that it has almost been 5 years since Hades disappeared and took her with him. I've tried countless times to find them but all efforts have failed, including sending my more competent men to find them.

Envy as well as anger course through my veins. The former is stronger however as the the mother of the little blueberry princess still has her daughter to train in the ways of evil, while I however have no heir. I am still filled with anger at the thought of not being invited. Hasn't anyone learnt their lesson from not inviting Maleficent?!

I storm into the party and head to where the music is currently blasting from, and making the whole isle pulse with its vibrations. I pull the cord, effectively stopping the music and all chatter to cease.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" As I spoke, I noticed all the quivering bodies, especially the ones of the children of the villains of the isle, with the exception of Mal. The blueberry princess however tried to maintain her composure and timidly approached me. Useless Evil Queen. Hasn't she thought her daughter not to cower in front of fear. But then again, how could she not? It's me.

"We're having my birthday party." Her voice shakes as she speaks but she tries to keep a firm stance. I smirk at her and promptly plucked a piece of candy out from her grubby little hands.

"Oh really." I stuck it in my mouth before taking it out and spitting on it. "And you hadn't thought to invite me?" I spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone that only worsened the urge to puke from the disgusting candy. I put it under my armpit for a spell before placing it back in her arms.

"Well, we are villains so I thought-" I abruptly shut her up because how dare she talk to a grown up that way. Hasn't she been thought any manners? I turn one round to face all the guests before making up my mind on what to do.

"For not inviting me to your party" I sneered and spat before continuing. "You are hereby banned from staying on this part of the isle. You and your mother are banished to the forbidden forest where you have to scavenge for food and water as well as avoid the beasts of the forest." I watched them gulp with satisfaction on my face.

"Now!" I yelled and they scrambled to pack their things while others got out of their way, not wanting to further ignite my wrath. I then turned to face the rest of them.

I clapped my hands to gain their attention. "As for the rest of you, SCRAM!!!" They picked up their things and ran, although not before stealing an item or two which made me glad seeing that their belongings were being taken away by so called "friends". I cackled one last time as they raced to get their things together and promptly left the building. I then left the premises and 4 back to my home, cackling at their misfortune all the way, but for some reason, no amount of revenge is able to take away the hurt and pain of not having an evil heir.

**Mal's POV**

Jay's running a little late today because he stayed up late last night to go to a party. I really wished I could have joined him but daddy says it's not safe yet because mommy still might be looking for me. I don't remember much about mommy but I know she's mean and doesn't love me like daddy does so I listen to daddy and stay here. I sometimes wish I could go explore the isle though but the trees in the forest here are my friends and I could spend all day climbing the trees and playing on their branches, even though daddy doesn't allow me to do it if I'm by myself. Honestly, daddy is too overprotective but I love him because he's my daddy.

As I sit on a particularly tall branch, I spot Jay nearing the forest with something in his hands so I take a quick look of my surroundings to make sure daddy's not anywhere nearby before jumping down from the tree and doing a couple turns, which would have given him a heart attack, then finally landing on the ground on my toes.

I run towards the edge of the forest where it's dense enough for me not to be seen by anyone but close enough to the edge that I can spot figures moving. I wait for Jay to get closer before jumping on his back and scaring him, making his arms drop whatever he was holding to make sure I didn't fall off his back. He spun me around for a bit before starting to chastise me about scaring him like that, saying that if he didn't recognise my voice and everything, I would've been beaten to a pulp by now.

I challenge him. "I seriously doubt that Jay Jay. We both know out of the two of us, I'm the stronger one."

He scoffs at that and I push him into the ground, making him end up with a face full of dirt. "Alright, you wind this round." He admits defeat and I cheer before getting off his back and helping him up. "But honestly, the reason why you did is because I do not want to face the wrath of your father if I bring you home with scratches and bruises all over your body." At his words, I huff because his overprotectiveness sometimes causes me to win things, such as battles with Jay unfairly because he's afraid of what my father would do to him if I ever got hurt.

I seriously think though that Jay would beat himself up over it too because at times, I still see him make sure I don't get scratched from the smallest of things. It's honestly annoying because he doesn't admit it and I think that he's doing this just because he's older by nine months.

Once we're both up on our feet, Jay remembers the thing he brought with him and picks it up. I look over his shoulder to find a kitten with red glowing eyes and golden coloured fur. "His name's Jacques." He stated as he pet the fur and handed over the kitten to me. "Evie gave each one of us an animal familiar as a party favour." I felt jealous I didn't get to get one but I knew it was for the best.

"Hi Jacques." I greets as I held him in my arms like how Jay did earlier. I suddenly realise my arms are starting to get itchy and my nose becoming really runny. I drop the cat to scratch but Jay is quick to catch it and holds it tightly in front of him.

My arms start to turn red from all the scratching and Jay decides we have to go see daddy. I groan because it's not even lunch time yet and we didn't get to play, but Jay put on his really serious face so I had to listen.

By the time we got to my house, I couldn't stop sneezing and scratching. All the mucous in my throat was also making it harder to breathe. I guess I didn't realise how badly off I was until Jay had to call daddy out rather then we go to him. As soon as he saw me however, he ran towards us and quickly gave me an overall check up, crossing off possibilities on his mental list until there were none left.

Upon noticing however that I was starting to stagger, he put me on the couch with Jay by my side a few seconds later. As soon as he came near, the sneezing got worse and I found it harder to breathe. At that moment, daddy got a sudden look of realisation and asked Jay to step away for a while. Once he did, I felt less itchy and could breathe easier. Daddy finally understood what was wrong and told Jay to stay where he was.

Then he explained what was happening. "Mal, princess." He knelt down and started softly, trying to break the news to me gently. "I think you're allergic to Jay's cat." He simply states and I shake my head.

"No daddy." I try to convincingly tell him but a sneeze ruins it's effect. "What's allergic?"

Daddy just sits on the couch and pulls me onto his lap while telling a sad Jay to stay over there for a while. "Well princess, allergy means that your little body reacts badly to certain things that most people wouldn't have a reaction to." The wheels in my head turn and I'm suddenly struck with a sad thought.

"Does that mean I'm weird?" I ask him and daddy looks shocked that I even had such a thought.

"Of course not princess. It just means you're unique." He helps me blow my nose into a tissue. "But being allergic means you can't play with Jay's cat or else you'd get sick." I pout at that and so does Jay.

"But I want to play with that cat." Daddy looks me straight in the eyes with a sad look on his face.

"I know you do. But it's not safe for you." I frown and look down. "Jay," daddy suddenly says, causing him to look up but not move any closer. "you guys can still play except without the cat. And tell me if you see any other cats around here because we don't want Mal to get sick and be unable to play with you right?"

Jay nods and daddy tells him to go home for the day despite both of our protests. "You little missy, need your rest to get better." I huff and cross my arms. "Go take a bath and get some rest ok? I just need to clear sonethings up then I'll be right there with your lunch. You and Jay can play tomorrow ok?"

I resign from the argument and put my arms down with a soft "Ok." Daddy just gives me a kiss to my temple and sends me off. I don't realise how tired I am until after I'm on my bed and am out like a light.

**Hades' POV**

I hate that I have to cut short their playtime for today but I really didn't want Mal to get a worse allergic reaction just from being near the cat. If only we were in Auradon where they have medicine for these things, Mal could at least play with the cat for a short while.

**Mal's POV**

I wake up bright and early the next morning seeing as I slept so long the night before. I rush to get ready and eat breakfast before giving daddy a kiss on the cheek and running out of the door and on to the forest to wait for Jay.

As I'm walking and enjoying all the trees around me, I hear crying which is weird since there shouldn't be anyone here besides daddy and I, and occasionally Jay. I follow the sound of the crying to see a girl with blueberry blue hair sitting on a fallen log while crying her heart out.

I quietly step towards her and sit beside her. "Why are you crying?" She jumps and takes a few deep breaths before replying.

"Mommy and I have been banned from the main part of the isle just for having a party and not inviting Maleficent." At the sound of mommy's name, I almost gasp but I held it in. "So now we have to live in a small castle in this forest without any food or water and any friends."

Once she mentions living in the forest, my ears perk up. "You live here now?" I asked and she nodded. "So do I. So we don't have to be alone anymore." She starts rubbing her tears away from her eyes, leaving stains.

"Really?" She looks at me with wonder and I can't help but nod in excitement. "Yay! We're going to be best friends. I can't wait to do makeovers, have tea parties and play dress up." My head spins at the thought of all these new activities but I'm glad I made a new friend.

Speaking of friend, I realised I hadn't gone to meet Jay like I usually do. I've probably even wandered off the usual path which means he might not be able to find me. I'm about to pull my new friend up so we can go find Jay when he suddenly appears behind me, anger and fear plastered all over his face.

"Thank goodness you're here Mal. When I didn't see you, I almost told your dad." I winced at the sound of that but before I could say anything, Jay started talking to my new friend.

"Evie right?" She nods and echoes her own question.

"Jay?" He nods, shaking her hands. I wait until their interaction is complete before butting in.

"I'm Mal." I tell her with a grin and she pulls the three of us into a hug.

"We're all going to be best friends." She says before releasing all of us and we begin to play a game.


	12. Evie's Party Aftermath (with Maleficent)

**Mal's POV**

I stare out the window and watch as the largest party the isle has ever seen takes place right below me. I frown at that thought as most of the else's inhabitants are at that party, the one I wasn't invited to.

Noticing my sadness, mom comes up to me. "What's wrong pumpkin?" I just point to the party below and she shakes her head. "Parties are a waste of time. Learning how to cast spells is way better and will ensure you are prepared to rule over th world when we finally get out of this barrier." I nod in agreement but I can't help the sorrow that courses through my veins.

"I know mom. But it wouldn't have hurt to at least be invited. Then I can turn the invitation down instead of not having a choice whether to go or not." At that, I see mom's anger rise.

"How dare someone not invite my daughter to a birthday party?!" She booms from the balcony, stopping all the festivities and earning the attention of the whole isle. However no one answers her and makes mom madder. "I will only ask once again! Who is responsible for this?!"

At that moment, a little girl with blue hair and her mother step out from the party and face my mother. "We are." The older woman replies and mommy gets madder.

"Evil Queen, I should've known is was you all along." Mom then demanded everyone else go home as the party was ended. Once everyone left however, mom decided to deliver a much harsher punishment by banishing the duo into the forest and to never be seen again. I felt kinda sad for them but they were asking for it by not inviting us to the blue-haired princess' birthday party.

Once they left, I decided to call it a night and return to my room. When I do however, I spot the growing number of parcels and kick them further beneath the bed.

'He doesn't exist.' I tell myself. "He doesn't love you." I repeat these lines again and again, until they eventually form a mantra.

He doesn't exist.

He doesn't love you.

He doesn't exist.

He doesn't love you.

After a short while, I fall asleep without dreaming of him.

The next day, Jay and I meet up at out usual rendezvous before going out to create mischief and wreck havoc on the isle.

Once my eyes met his however, he looked concerned but the look went away a second later. "How upset was your mom last night?" He asked and a shrugged.

"Pretty mild if you ask me. I've seen her worst." He gives me a look of pity but I brush it off. "At least I wasn't at the receiving of it this time. In fact, I was the reason why Maleficent was so mad because I told her about them having a party and not being invited." I smirked at him. "Nothing gets Maleficent angrier than not inviting her to a party so this was a simple recipe for disaster."

Jay nods and we both agree it is time to start the main objective of our day, stealing and causing chaos that will make our parents proud. "Whoever gets the least amount of stuff is a rotten apple." I tease, causing Jay to quickly respond with an 'It's on!" before the two of us burst out of our hiding spots and darted towards our victims of the day.

Once the sun started to set, we met back at our rendezvous point and saw who is the rotten apple, Jay by the way, before dividing up our collections of the day to be more suited to our parents wants and needs.

Just as we were about to call it a day however, Jay calls me back and presses something into my hands. "Its a gecko." I plainly stated even though I was confused.

"Yes it is. But it's also from the party yesterday." I paused to let him continue. "Each of us got a pet and I realised that you didn't have one so I searched their whole castle and almost destroyed it once they had been banished. I finally found this purple gecko with green eyes and immediately thought that this would be the perfect let for you."

I smile at him as I pet the gecko. "Thank you." I tell him and we're both in our way back to our homes.

That night when mom entered the room, she saw the gecko in a little box in the corner and looked at it with disgust. "Where did you get this from Mal?" She asked as she picked the box up and preceded to turn it around and around and around.

"I stole it from Evie's birthday party place today." I lie seeing as if mom knew that it was given to me, she would have gone ballistic.

"Well then," she tipped over the box, making the gecko fall out. "I guess you wouldn't mind if I squash it then would you?" I shook my head and mom stomped on it, immediately killing it and sending shots of pain that will never be expressed coursing throughout my body.

As soon as she's done, she tells me to clean up the mess. I quickly do so as the stench of rotting meat filling the room was nauseating and the sight of blood made me want to puke.

Once I was done, mom told me to get to bed. Before my head can even touch the pillow however, mom's voice catches my attention once again.

"You don't need to live with a gecko to feel powerful. You already live with the evilest villain in the world and once this barrier is taken down, you can be the ruler of the whole world."

**Hey guys, sorry this part was a bot short but it was hard to find the inspiration to write this part because it was so closely tied in with the book. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	13. Day In The Life (with Hades)

**Hey everyone. it seems no matter how hard I try, these updates just get later and later so I'm really sorry. Anyway, thank you for the love guys because seriously, without you, I don't think I would have made it this far. So, onto the reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**1) DragonEmperor999:**

**a) Great start**

**\-- Thank you.**

**b) Not bad**

**\-- Yay!**

**c) COOl**

**\-- Thank you so much.**

**d) Super fantastic**

**\-- I'm glad you like it.**

**e) I love the Hades Parts**

**\-- That makes me so happy because they're the parts I love to write the most.**

**f) Poor Mal**

**\-- I know.**

**g) Wow Jafar Hades Wel like they are getting along.**

**\--Yep, they're getting along just fine.**

**h) Yikes**

**\-- I know.**

**i) That was fantastic and Jay Mal seem to be getting along**

**\-- Thank you and they're more than best friends, they're practically siblings.**

**j) Maleficent May have been a horrible mother but at least she stayed and raised Mal**

**\-- Yep.**

**k) Love the Evie Mal Meeting.**

**\-- Thank you so much**

**l) That always made me cry**

**\-- I hope that's a good thing. Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter.**

**2) Ellie: Are we going to see Hades reaction to Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos getting picked to go to Auradon soon?**

**\-- It might not happen for a while as I'm planning to watch then grow first. Sorry. But I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**3) Fan: Can't wait for Mal to meets Ben****Uploade the next chapther soon!**

**\-- That might not happen for a while. Here are the next two chapters. I hope you enjoy them.**

**4) JEN-M:**

**a) Oh! I REALLY love this version of Evie's party! Maleficent is so spiteful. Angry at the Evil Queen because she still has Evie! And, way to go, Hades! You've given Maleficent the slip! And now Mal, Jay, and Evie are best friends. And now Evie's Mal's next-door-neighbor. I can't wait to see what happens in this version next!**

**\--Thank you so much and yes she is. Hades is awesome and the three of them are going to be the best of friends.**

**b) M:That's so LOW of Maleficent! Crushing her baby's pet! Oh! Mal, won't you at least open what your Daddy sent you!? He loves you, Sweetie. He just thinks you're better off without him. This is also a great chapter. I love each new installment.**

**\-- I know, talk about cruel. Mal doesn't see that because all she sees is the guy who left her. I'm so glad you love this.**

**5) ButterflyBaby30:**

**a) Great chapter**

**\-- Thank you so much**

**b) Poor Evie!**

**\-- I know. its really harsh on a six year old, especially on her birthday.**

**c) Awesome chapter! Poor Mal!**

**\--Thank you and I know right. It's horrible to have to grow up quickly.**

**PMs:**

**1) DragonEmperor999: Did you see Descendants 3 Yet**

**\--Yes I did, and I loved it so much it inspired me to write this story.**

**2) danifan3000: since something is going on with this website because the reviews aren't popping up, since Mal is five going on six I wonder if Hades has started home-schooling her yet?**

**\-- The topic of Mal's education is somewhat touched upon in this chapter and although I don't explicitly give any age, I'm assuming she's around first and second grade.**

**Thank you for the message.****Once again, thank you everyone for your reviews and I hope you enjoy the next two chapters.**

**Mal's POV**

"Princess." I hear daddy's voice through the pits of darkness. "Its time to wake up." I feel a soft hand stroking my face and I can't help but lean into it, soaking up the warmth and love it exudes out. I start to see dim lights and eventually my eyes open to daddy staring down at me.

"Morning daddy." I mumble with traces of sleep lingering in my speech. Daddy just laughs and pulls me in for a hug. I revel in its warmth and would have fallen back asleep if daddy had pulled away a second later.

Daddy just chuckled at my drowsiness. "C'mon Princess. Go change, have some breakfast and we'll start our lessons for today." I nod and daddy pulls me in for another hug. "That's my girl." I smile and rush to get changed and ready for the new day.

**Hades' POV**

I can't help but laugh as I watch my little girl get ready for the day. Her joy and innocence is something that doesn't belong on the isle. She doesn't belong on the isle. If I could, I would send her to Auradon, where she would be safe and free like all the other children there. She would be far away from all the negative influences of the isle, especially her mother, and her innocence would be preserved. I would really miss her if she went, but knowing she is happy and healthy, as isle food isn't exactly the best, is enough for me.

I ponder for a while more before going to the living room where I prepare her breakfast of stale bread and slightly rotten apples. I wish I could give her better things to eat, but as it is, these are as fresh as the isle has to offer. I then hear her footsteps approaching and quickly set her food on the table.

**Mal's POV**

Once I'm ready, I rush down for breakfast because I'm starving. As usual, it's bread and apple slices. As I eat, I feed daddy little bites until his whole mouth is too full to talk then I tell him what Evie's mom is always telling me whenever I'm eating at her house. "Don't talk with your mouth full, young lady. It isn't very becoming." I'm always so tempted to say "becoming what" but I hold my tongue because daddy tells me I shouldn't be rude, and doing that would be very rude, so I just nod.

As we eat, daddy tells me the schedule for the day: English, Math, Science, then finally Lunch. After lunch I can decide to either take a nap or wander around the forest until Jay comes after school. Once Jay's here, then we get to the fun lessons of fighting. Daddy's always super worried during those and didn't want me to learn at all, but we live on the isle and Uncle Jafar managed to convince daddy to train Jay and I after school. Sometimes Evie joins too but only after her mom says her makeup is perfect, which is pointless seeing as we're going to get all dirty and sweaty anyway.

Once I'm done with breakfast, I get out my school books and stationary, and start working on English. After I'm done with that, I hand it to daddy and he'll check it while I do my Math. Math is getting a little trickier as I now have to do timetables but I manage with a little help from daddy. Then, I switch to Science and we get to do a project that involves making a catapult and seeing how the weight affects the time it flies and how much weight different objects can support. When we finished the project and cleared up the mess of a rotten egg that daddy said we could use since it was too old, we had lunch.

After lunch, I decide to wait for Jay since its almost 2 o'clock and Hell Hall would have let out its second graders by now. I say bye to daddy and give him a kiss on the cheek before running to the edge of the forest. Once I get there, I find my tree and climb it. From that height, I can see parts of the main isle that I'm not allowed to go into because daddy says mommy might still be looking for me. I don't remember much of mommy anymore but I know she wasn't as nice as daddy, so I don't want to be found by her and listen to daddy's instructions.

I decide to hang upside down on the tree for a while and just swing because it's fun and daddy isn't here to tell me not to. A few seconds later however, Jay arrives and I have to get down so we both can go to my house.

Once we arrive, daddy is waiting with fake swords and shields. I cheer because sword-fighting is one of my favourite styles. I haven't used a real sword yet though so I'm not sure if the real fighting is just like training like daddy says it is, with the exception of it being a little more painful.

I quickly grab my sword which is purple with green paint streaks, courtesy of yours truly, and pretend to pierce it into Jay's side. He then pretends to clutch his bleeding wound and fall backwards into his death, making the both of us crack up in laughter. Daddy cuts it short however and says we have to be serious if I ever want to be allowed to leave the forest. I put my game face on and the battle begins.

After a few hours, Jay has to go home because he has to watch his dad's shop and steak some things for a while. I don't get why we have to steal when it's wrong, but daddy says here on the isle we have no choice as we have to do it to survive. I asked daddy before if he steals during his monthly food runs to the isle central, and he admitted he does but tries not to if he can.

Sadly, I say bye to Jay but the good news is, Evie arrives a few minutes later. We quickly enter the house and decide to draw and colour pictures. I decide to draw the people I see in my dreams. Figures in clean and elegants clothes with not a hair out of place or tears in their clothes. Once I'm done drawing, Evie takes each picture and pretends to put make up on them by colouring different colours on top of their skin colours.

When we have enough characters, we create stories for each of them and imagine they're princes and princesses all the way from Auradon and are going to a fancy ball like the ones we see on the news with grown ups wearing expensive suits and gowns. One time, I asked daddy why they spend so much money on clothes and how they could do that when we have to steal even for a slice of bread. All daddy told me was that the world is unfair and it was out of my, and his, control so all we can do is make the best of it.

After the drawings had their ball, we pretended they were at a tea party, to which daddy laughed because he says tea parties should be before the ball bad not the other way around. Evie and I just ignored daddy and continued our game. We played until it was time for Evie to go home for dinner and we had our own dinner of daddy's universally famous souvlaki.

Once we cleared up, it's was still a little early so seeing as the sky was having one of its cleared days, we decided to do some stargazing. As we laid on the grass, with me curled up into daddy's side, daddy pointed out the stars and constellations in the night sky. As he pointed out some related to his complicated family tree, I asked daddy why he doesn't have one.

"Mine's just not here Mally." He said as we gazed at the stars. "Mines in the underworld where only the dead and I can see it." I frowned.

"Shouldn't constellations be for everyone to see?" Daddy just ruffled my hair.

"Yes but the stars that make up my constellation can only be found in the underworld." I frowned at that.

"That's unfair." I huffed before a thought came to mind. "Will I have my own constellation too some day?" I looked up hopefully at daddy because they were really pretty and it would be cool to have my own constellation.

"Mal, if I could, I would give you the world and everything that comes with it, including all the stars in the sky. I would string even a thousand more just for you. Do you know why?" I knew the answer but pretended I didn't just to tease daddy.

"Its because I love you so so so much and I will do anything just to make you happy." Daddy got up and spun me around in circles.

"I love you too daddy."

**Hades' POV**

Those words are music to my ears and are permanently etched into my memories. I hold my girl close, not wanting to let her go, let her grow up, see the real world for herself. I want us to stay in this moment forever and ever. To live in this eternal bliss and perfection. But alas, time moves on, as I'm made aware of by her yawns.

"C'mon Princess. Bed time." Despite having yawned less than a minute ago, and her eyes being barely able to hold themselves open, she protests and I can't help but give in, wanting to prolong our moment and time together before she grows up.

"Ok then." I tell her setting her back on the ground but letting her feet step on mine. "I'll teach you how to dance." She barely weighs anything and I can hardly feel the pressure her body puts on my feet as I start to move.

"First, you put your arms around my neck, and I put my arms around your waist." She does as I say albeit a bit clumsily as she's already on the brink of sleep and she's barely able to reach my neck. "Then, you let the guy lead you into a series of steps." We start to move around, stepping in a pattern.

"Why must the guy lead?" She sleepily asks and I know the motions are slowly lulling her to sleep.

"I'm not sure." I tell her and wait for her to reply when I realise she's almost a deadweight in my arms and smile. I carry her properly and make my way back to our house.

As soon as we enter her room, she starts to stir so I just shush her and lull her to sleep by humming. I lay her on her bed, tuck her in and just sit beside her for a while, wondering how did I get so lucky for the other gods to grant me a daughter so brave, beautiful and bright, like Mal.

I know in the future she's going to be someone because she's already wanting to make a change. She, like many others, know that there is something wrong with the system and questions it. But unlike the others, she wants to make a change.

I decide to just lay down beside my baby for a while and hold her close to me. Subconsciously, she moves deeper into my body and I can't help the smile that forms on my face. I stroke her sides and brush her hair out of her face as I revel in the moment for a while longer before I have to get up and settle myself down for the night.

Before I leave however, I take the record player and start a CD with lullabies to make sure she has a peaceful sleep with sweet dreams.

Once I'm done, I kiss her template and leave with a "goodnight princess".


	14. Day In The Life (with Maleficent)

**Mal's POV**

The screams of the isle are music to my ears as I get up. I hear the yells of anger from vendors to their assistants for letting people steal their merchandise; bosses yelling at their goons for not doing something their boss forgot to tell them to do; parents yelling at kids for who knows what reasons.

Speak of the devil and she shall come, my mom yells at me to get ready for school. I roll my eyes and quickly change into a more suitable attire for the day and jump out the window, sliding over the roofs, landing in the market where I pick up an apple as I pass by. A few metres later I hear the man yell at me but by then I'm done with the apple and just throw it over my shoulder and onto his head.

I quickly walk through the market, picking up things here and there, and put them into my pockets. It's just too easy. Some people don't even bother protecting their valuables. I even managed to snag a gold ring that somehow made it's way to the isle. As I continue my walk, I decide to be late for school. It is the villain thing to do after all.

I then think for a second. Then again, maybe I won't. A delicious thought pops into my mind. I hurry to the school and enter one of the rickety old science labs that have never been inspected or equipped with safety features.

I head towards the terrarium with frogs for older students science experiments as well as potion making. As I grab them, I also snatch a few boxes of matches.

Once I have everything, I lock the door and carefully sneak around in the hallways to prevent myself from being caught. As is it starts to get closer to to the beginning of the school day, I put my plan into action.

I take the frogs in the terrarium and carefully set them on fire, causing them to jump about as they try to put it out and unintentionally set fire to the school. As I watch my plan unfold, I decide I need to hide or stay somewhere safe while the burning frogs wreck havoc on the school so I hide in a long alleyway beside the school that people rarely use.

From there, I watched as teachers and students alike started to panic before running out of the school. As I watched the school burn, a smirk of satisfaction graced my lips and I couldn't help but be proud of myself as whoelse would think of such a diabolical plan, especially out of the evil schemes and planning classes.

I'm about to leave my alley and head home when I spot Jay watching the fire spread from a distance. I go to him and raise my hand for a high five, which he reciprocates. Then we decided to go home since there would probably no school for a while, allowing us too have free reign in the isle.

We head back to the market and cause mayhem by switching out some goods between the shops, causing them to think the others stole their goods and chaos to ensue from the arguing business men.

As we were passing the entrance to the isle before going home, it glowed golden and from a distance we could make out a car and a truck moving at two different speeds. We stood to the side and watched as it went through the barrier, sending tingling sensations to everyone, and towards the school.

As the vehicles passed through the barrier, I could hear various cheers from all around the isle for a fraction of a second as people felt their magic reactivate only to be turned off once again as soon as the whole vehicle has gone through the barrier.

As I felt the magic course through my veins, I reveled in its wicked feeling of power and greatness. No wonder Auradonians hate us, they're jealous of our magic and power, therefore they don't want us to be around them so their jealousy won't show and they can remain as the perfect princes and princesses of the world.

When the feeling died out, I felt weak and used. How dare they take away our magic, something important in our lives? My anger grew and instead of heading home, I chose to follow one of their trucks back to the school. Jay looked confused but went along anyway. I didn't really bother to explain it to him because magic isn't an important part of his life as it is in mine.

When we arrived, and after seeing everyone vacate the vehicles, I quickly started snatching things that were easily dislocated from the truck and handed then off to Jay who did multiple runs to put each of our treasures into different hiding spots all over.

After feeling like revenge has been partially taken, Jay and I collect our trades for the day and decide to sell them in the market. Anything else that isn't sold there will be given to Jafar to deal with even if it's an old spare part or decaying matter.

Once we're done selling our trades and earning quite a lot of food, we head back to my place where mom is waiting for me with a smirk on her face.

"Mal. Is all this your doing?" She asks and I just plainly nod. "Well done pumpkin. You've managed to actually give some of us a chance to feel out magic again." She then stopped to look at me. "Did you feel the magic too?" I nodded and mom looked so proud.

"Ok Mal. Now we know that if there is an emergency like a huge fire or something similar, Auradonians will come and we get to feel our magic as they pass through the barrier." I nod and wait eagerly for what is to come.

"Your mission is to plan something so chaotic and crazy that so many Auradonians will come, causing the barrie too open for a while and allowing our escape. Can you do that?" I agree to her plan and shoo Jay away, needing all my focus to plot the scheme.

It took over a week to plan something so huge but when it was time to put it into action, it backfired as instead of many trucks and cars coming to rescue us, only a small car came bearing first aid kits as well as fire extinguishers. At that moment, I knew my plan was a failure and decided to go home and enjoy my time before school reopened or mom finds out I failed.

Mom was very disappointed and left me with no dinner that night. As I lay in bed with an empty stomach, I wondered how life is like in Auradon. Is it fair like its supposed to be or is it all fake? I go to sleep imagining myself in Auradon, as it's ruler, with free reign over my magic, after overthrowing everything.

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed these two chapters.**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	15. Mal's Hurt Part I (with Hades)

**Hey everyone. So this is going to be part one of two chapters because I had no time to write the other part yet. But dont worry, it will be up tomorrow. Anyway, thank you for all the support. You guys have been really great reviewers.**

**Reviews:**

**1) DragonEmperor999:**

**a) I love it.****It is a great life with Hades**

**\--Thank you so much and yes it is.**

**b) Yikes Mal is mean in this one.****Maleficent will be proud of her daughter**

**\--Yes she is an Maleficent should be. The only reason she is really mean, is because she wants Maleficent's approval and for her to be proud of her.**

**2) ButterflyBaby30:**

**a) Fabulous**

**\-- Thank you so much.**

**b) Excellent chapter! Can't wait to see what will happen next!**

**\-- I'm glad you liked it and enjoy the next two chapters.**

**3) danifan3000: with Evie being Mal's only female friend, I wonder if Mal would convince Hades and Evil queen to let Evie sleep over. they could pretend to be princesses since Evie was raised to be a princess and Mal is the princess of the underworld because of Hades**

**\-- She might. It would be something interesting to see, wouldn't it.**

**4) CarolSJM: Im loving your story, its so perfect, and the way the characters develop are so in tune with thw movie! When are we going to se Carlos? Are we gonna see Hades reaction to Mals engagement or meeting Ben in D3?**

**\-- Thank you so much and I'm glad you think so highly of it. I'm not sure of when to add Carlos but we will definitely see him. Ben and Mal's engagement is currently very far away, as in like 10 years away at this point in the story.**

**5) Fan: Uploade the next chapther soon!**

**\-- As usual, here you are. I hope you enjoy it.**

**6) KayeBell: I love this story. It's great to read and I really enjoy the growing up with hades chapters most of all.****Kaye**

**\-- I'm glad you do and the chapters with Hades are definitely the best.**

**7) JEN-M:**

**a) That was such an enjoyable chapter! Hades has definitely changed from the days when he was terrorizing Hercules!****I love the fact that the Evil Queen is practically Mal's second mom, or at least an aunt to Mal.****Hades obviously is trying to raise Mal right. It's like subconsciously, he already knows she's gonna cross the bridge and become a princess of Auradon!****I love this chapter. This is my favorite Descendants AU I've ever had the pleasure of reading!**

**\-- Thank you so much and yes he has. I think the gods would have told him whats going to happen so he's going to do things right. I feel so honoured that you think that way.**

**b) ****Mal has a really miserable life with her Mommy. She spent most of her life striving to be evil, because that's the only time she was noticed and appreciated! I love this chapter too.**

**\-- She has and sadly it's the truth. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**8) Fwgaltx: Mal should be dead multiple times by now (Hades should have brought her to a Doc right after that guy sat on her, that's probably why she's sick, bad parenting on his part.) Also, What about Hades shop? You know, the one from descendants 2 in the scene/ song chillin like a villain they are in front of his shop for like 5 min. It's right next to Dizzy's shop 2. It's called Hades' Souvlaki... which makes sense bc souvlaki is a greek dish. And if your just going by movies it's not important but in the books Mal has a brother (don't know if hes half or full yet) named Hadie from the novels.**

**\-- She should but babies are actually stronger than we realise. I'm not sure if I'm going to include the shop because the only reason he has the shop might be because other than taking care of Mal, he had nothing else to do. I'm only following the movies as following all Descendants canon is very confusing.**

**9) EmmaMoriarty58: Will the Maleficent/Hades comparison end after they go to Aurodan, and focus on the story between Hades and Mal, or will you change canon to have everyone seem more evil in the Maleficent version?**

**\-- You have just guessed my plan for after this story so yes it will change to only Hades and Mal with a twist. Mal's going to be as she is now in the movies for the version with Maleficent so there isnt much to write.**

**Thank you once again everyone for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next two chapters.**

**Hades' POV**

It's with a heavy heart that I realise the day I dread the most has finally come. It's time for Mal to finally walk the actual streets of the isle. If I could, I would keep her here, by my side, where she would be safe forever. I really don't want to let her go but I have no choice because she needs to learn to defend herself.

As I watch my now eight year old princess bounce up and down in anticipation and excitement of the day ahead, I can't share the same enthusiasm. It's going to be hard for me to watch her go because she's still so little and I'm not going with her.

I would go with her but that increases Maleficent's chances of finding her and I don't want that to happen. I also know that if the isle's inhabitants saw her with me, they might get out of her way without so much as a snap, just to avoid my anger. I would love to do that except then she won't truly learn how to take care of herself. But she's definitely not going alone, especially on her first time so I've decided that she would go with Jay after school has let out for the day.

A few minutes later, Jay arrives and I hand them both some money. I know most people on the isle have to steal, but I want Mal to have a less threatening or scary first experience. I follow then to the edge of the forest and give my girl a quick kiss before she leaves with a wave as Jay promises to protect her, earning himself a punch to the shoulder as she exclaims that she can protect herself.

That's my girl.

**Mal's POV**

I'm so excited. Daddy's finally letting me explore the isle. And if this goes well, I might get to go more often. I'm practically bouncing in my seat as I wait for Jay to come get me because even though daddy's letting me go, I'm still not allowed to go by myself. I get that he wants to protect me and I'm thankful for that but I'm eight now and as Jay's said, most kids are wandering the streets of the isle alone by the time they're three, so I'm seriously behind.

Once Jay arrives, we walk to the edge of the forest and say goodbye to daddy. Jay then promises to look out for me. I know he's doing it probably more for daddy's sanity than for my sake, but I know if anything happens, Jay will be true to his word. That doesn't mean he won't get a punch however because I'm more than capable of protecting myself around bad guys.

As we walk through the more residential parts of the isle to get to the market, my eyes are wide open as I take everything in. It all looks so different from what I'm used to. Run downed houses are cramped together and look as if they could collapse any minute. The ground is full of litter and stinky garbage that make me want to puke the all I had for breakfast.

As we near the edge of the more residential buildings, Jay leads me up an abandoned house. I stare at him, wondering what he's doing when he says two simple words, "short cut". I follow him up to the roof and once we reach there, the view is amazing. Well not in the sense that the isle is beautiful, because it's pretty wormed and dirty looking, but in the sense that I can see the whole isle from my vantage point.

Jay then looks prepared to jump and I look at him as if he's crazy. This is higher than any of the tree branches I've climbed to and jumped from. And at least there, I knew daddy was always nearby to help me of I got hurt. The grass there also looks much softer than the concrete ground below. Has this been a ploy all along? Has my best friend, fake best friend, been plotting my doom this whole time? What will happen to daddy if I'm dead? He's going to be so heartbroken.

He just stretches his hand out towards me. "Do you trust me?" I look deep into his eyes and I realise they're the same ones I've seen ever since I was a baby. I nod and take his hand. "On the count of three. Jump." I gulp.

"One." My heart pounds and I'm pretty sure Jay can hear it.

"Two." My hands start to shake and I'm internally saying my goodbyes. Goodbye daddy. I hope you know I always loved you.

"Three!" My feet leave the roof on their own accord. I feel myself fly for a few seconds before gravity takes over our bodies and I feel my self plummeting to the ground. I close my eyes and wait for my inevitable demise when I feel something soft beneath me.

As I open my eyes, I see Jay staring at me with a hint of concern and amusement. I just punch him on the shoulder. "You could've told me there was a mattress below us. I thought I was going to die." Jay just laughs and ruffles my hair, making me stick out my tongue at him.

"Wheres the fun in that?" He asks me as he helps me up. "Besides, we're here now." As I properly gaze at my surroundings, I realise we really are at the market. My eyes open wide as I take in all the people, the different booths with their merchandise and the sounds of yelling when someone realises they've been robbed. "So princess, where do you want to go first?"

I think for a second before deciding. "Let's start from one end and go in a circle." I suggested and Jay nodded.

"Your wish is my command." He then leads me to a stall at the end selling little trinkets. I pick one the shape of two dragons up and admire its beauty. The two dragons, one a lighter shade and the other a darker shade of purple, curled together to form a heart. It's just a locket frame however with a blue gemstone, an amber, encased inside.

Jay seeing me admire it tells me I should get it. "How much is it?" I ask the lady behind the booth. She looks shocked but answers anyway.

"Its supposed to be $20 but for a sweetheart like you, I'll make it $18." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back as I fished for the money inside the purse. Once I got it, I paid the lady and Jay helped me put on the necklace before we went off to the next booth.

As we walked, I couldn't help but admire the necklace as it was so beautiful and completely captivated me. Jay had to steer me out of the way of some people but I couldn't stop. There was something about it that just pulled me in.

When we got to the next shop, I continued to admire the different goods on offer. There were a lot of them, each ranging at different prices and styles and everything but nothing really caught my eye so we continue on.

We walked through a few more booths before reaching one selling candy apples. By then, we decided we were both hungry enough so we got one each. The expired caramel coating was still thick and sweet, masking the sour taste of the rotten apple.

Once we finished our snack, we threw the sticks away and continued our journey through the market. As we stood in front of a shop a few minutes later, I heard footsteps behind me that made the hairs at the back of my neck stand in attention. I have Jay a sideways glance to see that he was feeling the exact same way.

The two of us slowly turned around and saw two grown men at least twice my height and ten times my size towering over us. "Give us your money." They threatened with their hands stretched out. I turned to Jay, who only nodded out of fear, and yelled.

"No!" I then kicked them in their shins, sending them hurtling to the ground before grabbing Jay's hand and breaking off into a sprint. A few minutes later though, the men caught up and started to corner us as my running had apparently led us to a dead end. My heart dropped into my stomach as I realised this could be the end.

But something deep inside of me told me it wasn't and with renewed vigour, I fought back, kicking and punching the men. Jay eventually recovered from his shock and started to help me. I was about to deliver the final blow where it hurts to one of them when I saw that the other guy had overpowered Jay and was about to send a dagger into his flesh. I changed my course of action.

**Hades' POV**

About an hour after sending them off, I felt dreadfully off as if something wasn't right. My palms started to sweat and I couldn't focus on anything. Just as I thought I must be dying, my thoughts suddenly went to Mal. My eyes widen when I remember she's not with me, but with Jay all the way at the market.

My heart pounds uncontrollably and I realise my princess might be in danger. That's why my daddy senses are going off the charts. I contemplate going into the market to get her myself but I know Jay's with her, and if he is still the same little boy from a those years ago, nothing will happen to her. That however, doesn't make my worries cease.

**Jay's POV**

I almost had him but he's too strong. At least Mal's having better luck with the other one. After one of my hits being dodged by the man, and a strike from him a moment later, I find myself sprawled on the floor.

A dagger then makes it's presence known and my heart stops in my chest. How's Mal going to get back to her dad if I'm dead? What would dad say once-

I don't get to finish my thoughts as everything happens too quickly.

Mal's POV

I jump in front of Jay just as the dagger begins its descent. For a moment, it's as if everything stops and nothing has happen. But reality came crashing down a moment later when I finally registered the pain in my side.

**Hades' POV**

My heart quickness it's pace before finally stopping. That's when I know something's wrong and I race out of my house to the market.

**Jay's POV**

One moment I saw Mal fighting the other guy. The next minute, she was over me, face pale and breathing deeply. I waited for the pain to come but it didn't. That's when it dawned on me. Mal saved me.

I looked up to the two men to see their faces pale and flee. I smirk at that and almost cheer when I get up until I hear Mal's whimpers of pain. I slowly wriggle from beneath her and that's when I realise the growing patch of blood at her side.

I gently lift her off of me, only for her to try to cling to me as I did, and causing herself a lot of pain. I tried to calm her down and out pressure on the gaping wound was bleeding profusely. The dagger had been removed the minute after it it pierced through her flesh, allowing a smooth path for the blood to flow.

I saw the tears pool at the corner of her eyes and her mouth forming shapes, seeming as if she wanted to say something but couldn't get her voice to work. In my own ready state, I told her to rest and that everything was going to be ok.

**Mal's POV**

The pain is so overwhelming. I can feel my blood gushing out but at the same time, I feel numb. "Hold on Mal." I hear a voice say from far away. Who's Mal? Why does this voice sound so familiar?

**Hades' POV**

I run the fastest I've ever ran and make my way through the market that's at its usual hustle and bustle, completely ignorant to the feelings of dread and panic swimming deep in my belly. I rush around it, trying to locate my baby. After going a few rounds and coming up with nothing, I decide to follow my instincts. I take a left, then a right, then another two lefts into an alley where I see my baby.

Her head's in Jay's lap as said boy looks around frantically thinking of what to do as he strokes her hair and pale face, trying to calm her down. As I get closer, I notice the glazed over look her eyes seem to possess and it's completely devoid of all mischief and it's usual emerald glow that can captivate anyone. As my eyes search for the cause of all this hurt and trauma, I spot a dark patch in her shirt and my face pales.

I rush to Jay, who seems startled by my sudden appearance, and look straight into my baby's eyes as they dart all over the place with an unfocused look.

"Its ok baby girl. Daddy's here." I try to soothe her because I know even if she isn't saying a word, she's terrified and so am I. "Daddy will never let you go again." By this point, I can barely hold in my tears as I gaze at my baby, my princess, my sole reason for living, my life.

**Mal's POV**

Everything's hazy. It all hurts. One minute I hear someone talking. I can feel then holding me, stroking me, but their voice is miles away.

Suddenly, another voice arrives. Another touch arrives. It's hold is familiar and the voice calms me and helps the pain go away. I focus on the voice as I feel my eyes slipping shut. All I see is darkness.


	16. Mal's Hurt Part I (with Maleficent)

**Mal's POV**

School's gone back to normal after the 'incident' as everyone likes to call it. No one knows I'm the actual culprit but they have announced their punishment. Expulsion. Pretty ridiculous if you ask me. Why reward someone who doesn't want to go to school, by kicking them out of school? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Anyway, school's just let out for the day so I wait at the front for Jay so we can do our usual steal and deal. Once he arrives, we burst into a race to get to the market, dodging adults and kids alike, including ones in prams, from which we steal candy.

As soon as we get to the market, I immediately spot something I like and do not hesitate to steal it. I get Jay to charm the lady at the booth while I quickly slip it into my pocket and dash off into a corner to admire it.

The blue amber inside it sparkles despite being trapped in the metallic casing of a wired heart in the pattern of two dragons curled up together, one a lighter and the other a darker shade of purple. The colours complement each other well and it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen on the isle. I quickly clasp it around my neck with a special hook made specifically to prevent snatch thieves and basically everyone on the isle.

A few minutes later, Jay rushes in with an armful of goods he charmed the lady into giving to him. "I'll be keeping this one." I tell him, showing off my new necklace that seemed to glow in the dim sunlight that manages to pass through the ever dark clouds covering the isle.

"That is beautiful." He simply states before a smirk graces his features. "But you owe me." I shake his hand and nod in agreement.

After pocketing his treasures, we start off once again to another shop, then another, and another... We steal larger bits and more expensive pieces from the wealthier shops and whatever seems valuable enough from the smaller ones.

Eventually, before we're even halfway through the market, our pockets are already full and we have to resort stuffing whatever we can into our shirts, shoes, and anywhere else we can smuggle things. Just as we reach a shop selling all sorts of knick knacks, including lamps, Jay and I start to smuggle them into the more secretive places.

As I pocket a lamp, I feel the hairs at the back of my neck rise. I can tell Jay feels exactly the same as I do because he's quivering in his seat. I take a sideways glance to Jay and we non-verbally come to an agreement.

We both quickly turn in our position and slap both men, effectively angering them as their cheeks redden and the snarl on their face becomes widens. Before they can retaliate however, we punch and kick them a few more times, making their whole faces red with anger. After seeing that they probably wouldn't be able to get back at us anymore, Jay and I decide we've had enough from that shop and leave, but not before smuggling a few more lamps.

We both sprint towards another stall, almost to the other end of the market, where they sell the good stuff like immediate findings from Auradon as well as the semi-freshest food you could find on the isle. We're just about there when we feel a weight being dropped onto our backs, making us fall forward.

We don't stay down for long as we start to fight them with more strength than before. As we fight, we edge them into an alley where we know there is a dead end, preventing their escape.

Just as I was about to deliver one last blow where the sun doesn't shine, I hear the sound of a blade being drawn. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the men overpowering Jay, knocking him to the ground, and heading towards him with a blade in his hand.

I contemplated delivering the final blow before deciding that it was time to repay my debt. Just as the blade came down, I made my move.

**Jay's POV**

I had everything under control. It was just a single moment of weakness, pride and maybe overconfidence, when the man swept his foot across the floor, knocking me off balance and making me fall backwards.

At that moment, I realised I wasn't as strong as I always thought I was. A moment later, l heard a blade being unsheathed and looked up to see the man approaching me with a dagger, shiny and lethal. I tried to move but for some reason my limbs refused to obey my brain. My heart started to pound. This was it.

I watched as he approached, waiting for it to be all over. And then it was.

**Hades' POV**

I felt something weird that was building up in my chest and in the deepest part of my belly. It was very uncomfortable, very unsettling. It was one of the worst feelings in the world and I had to sit down just to try to rein it all in and understand why I was feeling this way.

As I was thinking, images of Mal being hurt filled my mind. I shook my head, not wanting to think of those morbid thoughts but the more I shook then away, the more they came. I eventually realised what's wrong.

Mal's in danger. My baby's in danger. I want to help her, I really do but I can't. If this is Maleficent's doing, I don't want to hurt Mal by giving Maleficent the idea that she can use Mal's pain to summon me. Besides, Maleficent wouldn't do something to gravely injure our child and her sole heir.

Despite all this, the pain in my chest doesn't cease.

**Jay's POV**

I watched as the knife inched closer as if I were in a movie and everything was in slow motion. Just before the knife met it's mark however, a light weight landed on top of me, knocking the wind out of my chest. A few moments later, I saw them pale as they pulled a blood tainted knife out and dropped it on the floor before running off.

That's strange. I thought as I felt perfectly fine with the exception of being winded. Then I realised something was still on top of me. Mal was on top of me. Her pale face seemed to be in anguish and I wondered why.

**Mal's POV**

I jumped on top of him just before the knife membered itself into flesh. There was a moment of nothingness before reality came crashing down. The pain was intense, like nothing I've ever felt before.

**Hades' POV**

I felt it like nothing I've ever felt before. This agonizing pain in my chest as I felt my heart stop beating. I waited once, twice, for it to restart but it never did. My head was now filled with worry. What was Maleficent doing with our baby? My princess? The love of my life?

No matter what it how much I want to, I couldn't go to her. All I could do was sit here, wait, and hope Pain and Panic will eventually return with the news. Hopefully while I'm still alive and this pain and worry hasn't killed me.

**Mal's POV**

I clutched my side and my hand came back crimson red. Jay, who was below me, opened his eyes wide in shock. All I could do was grimace as I tried to fight the pain and struggled to get up.

Jay carefully lifted me and placed me on the ground beside him, eyeing the gaping wound by my side. All I did was send him a grin as I tried to play off the pain as best as I could.

"I think its time for me to head home." I told him as I started to take out all the items that I stole and we're supposed to be his to sell. Each movement I made felt as if I was being stabbed over and over again. But I'm a villain. I can't afford to be weak so I push through. Eventually, my pockets are mostly empty and I move to get up and leave.

Just before I do, Jay stares holds me back and stares at my side one last time. "Why did you do it?" He asked, fear and worry lacing his voice.

I just smiled as I shrugged his hand off. "Debt repaid." I told him and walked away, ignoring the fact that the pain was starting to blur my vision and everything else was starting to feel like I was in a dream.

I eventually reached my house, where mom was collapsed in front of the tv after her afternoon shows. I made my way to my room, stumbling every few steps and collapsed onto my bed.

I felt myself floating in and out of consciousness. Just before I finally let myself succumb to the darkness, I heard a voice. "Its ok baby girl. Daddy's here. Daddy will never let you go again." After that, everything went black.

**I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to check in on part two tomorrow.**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	17. Mal's Hurt Part II (with Hades)

**Hey guys. Sorry for the super late chapter but as I was writing last night, it got really late and I didn't like what I was writing at all so I decided to go to sleep and rewrite it the next day. So sorry for the wait but i hope it was worth it. Anyway, onto the reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**1) Emily: Oh no:(Now I have to about Mal all night.**

**\-- Thank you for your review and your worry about Mal. I hope these two chapters soothe your worries and you enjoy them.**

**2) DragonEmperor999:**

**a) Wowza**

**\-- Aww, thank you.**

**b) Poor Amal. I hope she gets bettet**

**\-- Me too. Thanks for your reviews.**

**3) Fan:Is Mal immortal in the story and does she get wing and horns like Maleficent?A very nice chapther with Hades being a doting father 3Uplode the next chapther! :D**

**\-- As fun as that would be, no she isn't and I don't think she wil be getting any of those. Hades is vey lovable as a dad. Please enjoy the next two chapters.**

**4) JEN-M:**

**a) Oh man! It was such a lovely day at first! Mal's day out! Then those hooligans had to target them! I hope Hades sends Pain and Panic to make them MISERABLE! Mal such a little hero! Protecting Jay. And Jay being worried mostly that if he's dead Mal won't have someone to take her home. Hades has fatherly instincts! I hope Mal'll be alright. Thank you for this chapter!**

**\-- Yep, all their fault. We'll see about that. Yes she is our little hero and we all hope she'll get better.**

**b) Hades has returned! Mal will protect Jay no matter which parent's doing the raising! I hope Mal will give Hades a second chance! I loved this unexpected twist. Near or far, Hades will always be Mal's dad.**

**\-- Haha. Yes he seems to do. That depends on what happens next I guess. Thank you for loving this and yes he will be.**

**5) danifan3000: Hades does a lot for his little princess and it's adorable, so I wonder how Mal will show her appreciation for him on Father's Day.**

**\-- It definitely is but I'm not sure about father's day because I don't think it's celebrated on the isle.**

**6) Asuperstarlife: Maleficent's Mal is such a badass I can't stand itBut Hades' Mal is one in her own way and it's fantastic.Also I want to show my appreciation of the fact that you post these every day.It's hard to find a creator that can actually come up with good concept and knows how to execute them well through their writing let alone one who post frequently too.I don't give reviews but this was well deserved.**

**\-- Yes she is in both ways. Thank you so much for your praise and I feel so honoured to receive your review.**

**7) DaBlueVanellope:**

**a) How is her volcabulary so good when she's only one? I get this is Disney, but heck I don't think anyone's this smart at one.**

**\-- It's sort of an exaggeration of how she's had to grow up quicker because of Maleficent's upbringing.**

**b) RIP mr gecko. You had a short life, but you were loved... at least by Mal and Jay.**

**\-- He definitely was.**

**8) miranda88: I hope mals ok if she dies hades will flip out great story I check everyday for an update I'm kinda obsessed lol**

**\-- I think everyone does and he definitely would. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting for a day and thank you for loving this story so much to the point of being obsessed.**

**9) Selina:**

**a)I absolutely love your story!**

**This is such an amazing idea .**

**I'm so excited for the next part.**

**I was really happy when the third movie came out, and we found out who her dad is.**

**I am a really big fan of Greek mythology, so this revelation is just amazing.**

**\-- Thank you so much. I am glad you like this. And yes Descendants 3 was and will always be amazing.**

**b) Amazing chapter and the story. Can't wait to the next update.**

**\-- Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this.**

**10) Descendants4: wow**

**\-- Thank you so much and I'm glad you like it.**

**11) danaesirianneblack: i just learn of your story today, and i love it, please continue, i really love Hades, he is like a teddy bear (i think so)**

**\-- I'm so happy you love it. I will continue it and yes Hades really is like a teddy bear, but only when it comes to Mal.**

**12) andjelija.nenic: Update more chapters about this story,because it's the best,extra and the great story that I was reading about it,and I am also starting to love and to like reading to this story. So can you please write more chapters,because I want to know what happens in the next chapters about it. THANKS SO MUCH FOR WRITTEN TO THIS STORY,thanks so much about it.£££%%%$$$**

**\-- I will and thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the story and you're welcome.**

**13) RushAlias: I'm loving this and now I'm wondering if in some weird way you can have the two Mal's meet whether it be by a dream or not and interact. The way there both growing up makes them seem like two entirely different characters.**

**\-- That would be something interesting but I don't think I'll include it. It's a good concept though. Yes they have different characteristics and behaviours but they are still the same person.**

**14) Spike Trap: loving this fic. mostly the Hades parts. are you going to do the Auradon parts as a separate story or is it going to be part of this one. otherwise keep it up.**

**\-- Thank you and the Hades parts are definitely my favourite to write. The Auradon ones will be a seperate story and I hope you continue to read this.**

**Thank you everyone for all the love and support. So sorry once again for the delay and I hope to get back on track soon. I hope you guys enjoy the next two chapters.**

**Hades' POV**

I watched her grimace right before her eyes slipped shut and her head rolled to the side.

My heart stopped.

I pressed my ear to her chest, hoping, praying to my family above, that they would give me this one act of mercy. My prayers weren't answered however as instead of hear her melodious, sweet delicate heartbeat, all I heard was the rushed pounding of my own.

I cradled her towards me, and I had a small moment of relief when I saw her unconsciously move in retaliation to the pain. I decided we were running out of time. I pulled her closer, trying to get a proper grip on her while putting enough pressure on her wound. I felt the blood coating my hand and I couldn't help but feel myself pale at the sight. This wasn't some random girl's blood. This was my girl's blood. My baby's blood. My princess' blood.

At that moment, I was in an outrage. Who dared to hurt the princess of the underworld?! Using that anger, I propelled myself quickly into the forest, taking care to make my steps light as possible so as to not jar Mal's wound. I also made sure to keep glancing at Jay because he's also like a son to me and is currently under my charge.

As we enter the forest, I spot Evie sitting on a fallen log, probably waiting for her friend's return to play and hang out. Before we could say anything however, she saw us, saw Mal being carried as blood dropped down her sides, and ran away. I couldn't blame her. No eight year old, what more my perfectly innocent princess and her friends, should have to go through this.

I was shocked however when I entered the house as Evie and her mom were right behind us. Dang that blueberry can run. Evil Queen told me to lie Mal down on a table and get some clean rags as well as a bowl of the freshest water I could find.

I did and hurried back to where I saw Jay and Evie with bloodied hands, taking turns to put pressure on Mal's wounds. At that moment, I knew once again that they would be the best of friends for years to come and that my baby would always be safe with them. I handed EQ the things and took over from Jay and Evie, telling them to head outside for a while. As soon as they left we got to work.

EQ told me to strip her shirt off as she passed me a cloth and I immediately pressed it to her side as she soaked the other one in water and a little bit of alcohol from her make up kit. I immediately wince at the sight of all the blood that saturated the cloth as soon as it touched it. At that moment, I wondered how much blood did my baby have left to give.

Luckily, a moment later, EQ told me it should start to stop bleeding and handed me the other cloth to clean the wound. I felt dizzy at the sight. I could see the whiteness of the subcutaneous fat below her skin, and a hint of the pinkness of what little flesh and muscle she had, right below it.

As I cleaned, I couldn't help but wonder what in the underworld had happened in that hour for Mal to be like this. Once the wound was sufficiently free from bacteria and stuff, Evil Queen got out the needle and thread she had been preparing and started to sew.

As I watched, I was glad Mal was unconscious so she wouldn't have to consciously endure the pain that I'm sure is much worse than the pain I feel just from watching it. Once EQ is done sewing, she rips of a small piece of cloth and blanches it in the mixture of alcohol and water, before tying it around the wound and stitches, leaving no visible ends.

Once she's done, she wipes some sweat off her eyebrows. "Now's just a waiting game." She said. "We can't do much because we don't have the proper equipment but this is the best we can do."

I nod, not trusting myself to say anything, knowing what could possibly happen to my baby. It's all up to her now. We both know she lost a lot of blood and had she been in Auradon, we'd be able to give her proper transfusions that would at least make sure she could survive. But alas, my beautiful girl that did nothing to deserve this fate, is here.

"We have to make sure she's still hydrated and everything so maybe some juices would be a good idea. Though it would be best if whatever she ate is as fresh as possible since she's extreme susceptible to infections at this point." I agree with her and decide Mal would be more comfortable in her bed than anywhere else so I move her there. After I was done, I went back to he living room.

"Thank you EQ. I owe you one." She smiled.

"Mal's made Evie so happy by being her friend. Besides, at least Evie gets to have some girl time despite being banished by Maleficent. And if you still want to owe me, you can repay me by finding me my waistline or saving me and Evie good spots in the afterlife." I chuckled at her response and know that other villains aren't really evil, some are just misunderstood.

"Will do." I start, before suddenly remember the two kids waiting outside. "What should we tell them?" I'm at a lost with what to tell my daughter's friends. Should I tell them to not come back until a few days to save them the trauma of not seeing Mal alive and well for a few days, or should I let them stay and let Mal have the comfort of knowing they are there when she wakes up?

"I think we should give them the choice." She suggests. I nod my head in silence and we go out to get the kids.

**Jay's POV**

It's all my fault. It's my fault she's hurt. It's my fault she's unconscious. It's my fault she's... she's... It's all my fault!

I should be the one protecting her. I should be the one in her position. Not Mal. She doesn't deserve this. I'm older than her. I was supposed to take care of her. I was supposed to be like her knight in shining armour.

I failed her. And because of that, I'm going to lose my bestest friend in the whole world. I know she's going to get better but Hades is going to be so mad with me once he finds out what happened and he's never going to let Mal and I play together again.

Mal would be fine. She has Evie. But I have no one. At Dragon Hall, all the kids there are just not my kind of people. They're not like Mal, who's the sweetest and still the toughest girl I know at the same time. They're either weak and picked on or the strong and bullies. I don't want to be friends with either of those. I need friends like Mal and can be friendly and ferocious at the exact same moment.

Once we're told to leave, I run out and punch the trees, trying to make myself feel pain for all the hurt for I've caused Mal to go through. I don't deserve a friend like her. I continue punching the trees again and again until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Mal wouldn't want you to hurt the tees you know. They're one of her favourite things on the isle." At the mention of that, I stop. I don't want to ruin something Mal loves. She slowly guides me away from the trees and sits me down on the grass before sitting down herself.

"You don't have to tell me anything. Just know that I'm here for you and I always will be." I look up to see truth and sincerity, something rare on the isle, shine through.

My tongue loosens and I tell her all that has happened that led us to this point. She doesn't scream, doesn't yell, though I desperately want her to. I want her to feel mad at me. I want her to tell me that all I'm thinking is the truth and that I don't deserve either of their friendship.

But she doesn't. She just pulls me into a hug, not the same as Mal's but just good enough to help me pull through. "Everything is fine Jay. It's not your fault. Those men were way too huge for the two of you to fight on your own." She smiles at me. "And we both know Mal. Within a couple days, she's going to be rearing to get up and run around. Though I'm not sure if Hades will see eye to eye with her on that." I agree as I picture a battle between Mal and her dad, that as always, ends with Mal giving him her puppy dog eyes that make him relent.

I lean against Evie as she does to me. We both sit there in the silence as we enjoy each other's comfort and pray to whatever's up there that Mal's going to be ok. Not too long later though, Hades and EQ come to get Evie and I.

They lead us back to the cave like house and sit us down there, trying to explain to us what's going to be happening over the next few days, how Mal's going to be in deep sleep to give herself sometime to recover, how she's going to need a lot of our support so she can get back to being the girl we all know and love, and finally the choice of whether to stay with her or come back when she wakes up.

I of course jump at the option to stay with her. There's no way in the isle that she's ever leaving my side again and that's that. I don't care if I have to drop out of Dragon Hall, as if I actually do anything there anyway, just to do it because I will do it. And I will do whatever it takes to repay the favour.

Once Evie and I both agree to stay with her, Hades asks what happened and my throat closes up. I look to Evie, giving her a silent nod, and she understands, telling them all I had told her earlier. By the end, Hades is angry and I half expect him to lash out at me. But he doesn't. He takes a can and throws it across the room to a wall.

"Thank goodness you're ok Jay. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there with her." I only nod in silence, still feeling partially guilty for what Mal is having to go through. "She'll be ok. Don't blame yourself." I can only nod, not trusting my tongue to speak. "But can you tell me how they looked like?"

I though to myself for a bit before a clear picture of then came to mind. As I described the men to Hades, his rage grew and grew until it looked like his air was about to spark on fire. He looked the angriest I've ever seen him. He was even angrier than the time Mal and I accidentally broke the statue of his precious Cerberus.

"I'm going to kill them." He stood up and started marching towards the door only for EQ, Evie and I to try to stop him.

"Hades please. What if Mal wakes up and needs you? You're not going to leave her when she needs you the most, are you?" His eyes visibly soften and I see his shoulders slump in defeat. We all head back to the couch.

As we do, Hades looks at the rock and says it's about dinner time. He asks if I would like to stay, but I decline, needing to get back before it's too dark out to help dad watch over the shop as he cleans up a little.

I say bye to then and promise to come back bright and early tomorrow. School be danged, my best friend is hurt and she's more important than any lesson the school could offer.

**Evie's POV**

After Jay leaves, Hades has a sad look on his face and I know that the two of them feel guilty. Jay feels guilty that Mal got hurt while Hades feels guilty that he couldn't take away the guilt from Jay, who is practically like a son to him, even though it wasn't his fault.

After mom agrees to a quick dinner, we eat in silence, desperately hoping for Mal to make at least some noise for food, water or anything, while trying not to feel disappointed if she doesn't as it's still the first day. Once we're done eating, I leave my mom and Hades to talk while I go check up on Mal before we leave.

Her face is paler than it usually is but she has a peaceful look on her face that tells me in her slumber she feels no pain. I brush aside her purple locks and give her a kiss on the cheek, telling her to feel better. I then try to make her as comfy as possible before finally leaving.

**Hades' POV**

It's just me and my baby now. There's nothing else to distract me as I watch her sleep, her small chest rising up and rhythmically as she breathes, and I'm thankful for each breath. I see the way her eyes twitch if I blow on it. It's just like when she was a baby.

As I stare at her, I finally realise how much she's grown, how much she's changed, from when she was just a baby. I can't help but feel sad as I think of where that time had gone. But I quickly shake those thoughts away as I remember after she wakes up, I will still have time to spend on her and I shouldn't waste it on thinking of what it could have been.

I give her a small kiss on her head as I run my finger over her face, watching her curl into my hand subconsciously like she always has. As I fall asleep, I see the necklace on her, and I realise why she's been protected all along.


	18. Mal's Hurt Part II (with Maleficent)

**Jay's POV**

I barely slept that night as I though about what happened. Her words echoed in my mind. "Debt repaid." Did she only do this to repay the debt I teased her of having when I let her keep the necklace? Or does she think a debt is worthy of her life?

I couldn't sleep. Not as long as I was worried about her. I looked around me. The shop was closed for the night and everything outside was silent. If I wanted to, I could sneak out of here to check on Mal and be back before dad even woke up and found me gone. So I left.

I raced through the streets of the isle to Maleficent's castle and climbed up. It wasn't as high as the ones in Auradon that we see on the tv but it's still tall and the dark of night is making it harder to see. Eventually though, I make it to her window and jump inside.

I find the small torch I snatched from dad's shop in my pocket and turned it on. I shone its light around the room and nearly jumped back in fear as I saw the figure on the bed.

She was laying face down on her bed, still in her clothes from this afternoon. I stepped closer towards her and that's when I saw it. The blood was hard it to spot in the dark but it had completely soaked through her dark purple sheets. I tried to turn her over when I felt her hands. They were so clammy and cold. Not good.

I quickly turned her and saw her extremely pale face. At that point, I knew she didn't have much time left if she continued on like this. I put her on my back, wary of her wound, and began my descent. All the way down, I could smell the pungent smell of blood and had to resist the urge to puke.

Once we touched the ground, I heaved a sigh of relief and began the trek to one of the people who I knew could and would help her. Yen Sid.

By the time we arrive at his place, it's a little past midnight and the sign says closed but I knock anyway. When he doesn't answer, I knock again. And again. And again. Finally, the door opens. He looks grumpy at being awakened at this time of night but upon seeing Mal, his look instantly changes and quickly beckons us in.

He asks me to place her on a table in the center of the room and I comply while I watch him scurry around his lab for the appropriate equipment. As I watch, he throws me some things, telling me what to do with each of them but before I can even fully comprehend what he is saying and begin the tasks, he's already by my side admonishing me for not doing what he's asked.

As he looks me over once again however, a look of understanding seems to pass his face. "You're still a kid but look so much older. Forgive me for mistaking you as someone old enough to accomplish this task. If you could, please step outside so I can work on your friend here." I wanted to stay but I know I would only be in the way and I wanted to respect her privacy.

I headed out into a living room like room that was spare of any furniture. The only thing that indicated someone was actually staying here or owned this place, was a small sleeping bag in the corner of the room, haphazardly zipped open, possibly due to Mal and I's arrival.

I wanted to sit but my feet wouldn't let me, only allowing me to pace back and forth on the wooden floorboards of the room as I waited for news on Mal. I walked back and forth, counting the number of steps it took to get from one wall to another as I did. I then walked across the room and back, continuing to count and hoping for a mild escape from our current situation.

After some time, Yen Sid finally comes out and beckons me into his lab. I rush in and head towards Mal's side. Her shirt has been cut off but in its place is a much looser and larger shirt, possibly one of Yen Sid's own. The shirt is rolled up to reveal wrappings around her torso and a big white bandage where she was hurt.

"She's going to be fine." Yen Sid says as he steps towards us. "She just needs to be completely on bedrest for a few days, drink lots of water and eat a lot of fruits and veggies to get her blood back. However, since there is none of that water and good food, you'll have to make sure she takes this tablet twice a day. It will make sure she gets enough nutrients as well as water in her system. As long as she does as told for the next two weeks or so, the wound should be on its way to full recovery."

I heave a sigh of relief. "Thank you Yen Sid. I don't know what I would've done with you." He smiles.

"Its nothing. And anyway, she has the amulet to protect her." I stare at him in curiosity. "The one around her neck." He tells me and I remember the one we had stolen just a few hours ago.

"It's very powerful with magic from both Maleficent and Hades infused into it. Goodwill magic if you must know. That's why she's survived for so long. If not, she would've perished before you even got here." I nodded then looked at the time.

"The two of you can stay here for the night." He said, eyeing the clock as well. "The isle, especially at night, is no place for kids, if the wound is anything to show for." I shake my head. I want to stay but I know I have to get back before dad realises I'm gone. I do however let Mal stay because at least she can get the help she needs while she's here at Yen Sid's.

I take a few steps towards her and tell her I'll be back later after school. Then, I thank Yen Sid once again and leave. Although, as I leave, I couldn't help but feel myself being watched. I finally make it back home and slip under the covers for a short nap before having to wake up for school.

**Hades' POV**

A while later, the feeling doesn't go away and as Pain and Panic burst through the door, I know something's not right.

"HADES sir. Your daughter." "She's hurt-" "Saw a big man... no two big men-" "Blood, lots of blood-"

The two idiots kept cutting each other off and I could barely understand a word they were saying. I immediately shut them up, ask them to think for a while as to what to say, before continuing. Once they finish the story however, I'm in an outrage as I wonder who even did this to my daughter.

At this point, I know Maleficent is unfit to take care of her and I leave to go find my baby. However, when I arrive at the castle, I see a boy climbing down carrying a figure dressed in all purple. Upon closer inspection, I realise that its no figure but my daughter.

I wanted to go to them, help them, but I had to keep my distance and see what was happening because if what Pain and Panic were saying is true, this boy is the was the one with her at the market, and is with her very other day.

I follow them to Yen Sid's place, smart choice, and watch as he takes them in. I wait outside for news or a glimpse of what's happening but the door is shut. I wait outside, walking around, until I see the boy exit. I wait for a few minutes before knocking the door.

Yen Sid opens immediately and I rush in, wanting to see my baby. As I see her on the bed, my eyes grow wide. She's no longer the baby I remember, but a tween. She's grown so much and I'm said to have missed it all. Part of me wishes I could turn back the time, and maybe take her with me to prevent all this from happening but I can't.

My eyes tear up as I see her pale face and slight frame on the bed. Her bandaged torso tears my heart into pieces and Yen Sid tells me his diagnosis. I nod in understanding once he's done and asks what I could do in return for him taking care of my baby. He says he's just happy to do his job and he's glad he managed to save her life. Although it was really the necklace that saved her life.

I look towards the necklace he pointed out and gasped in shock as I realise it's the same one I gave Maleficent while she was pregnant and we both cast a spell on to protect the baby. Maleficent had it thrown out when Mal was born because she thought it was useless but I guess the magic still works and it found its way to its rightful owner.

I nod in understanding and gratitude. Then, he tells me its time to leave as he has to clean up some things and prepare for the day ahead. My heart shatters at the prospect of leaving and I think Yen Sid finally understands as he allows me to stay for as long as Mal is still here and will let me help him take care of her. I thank him and he fusses himself with getting everything set up.

I just stand over my little princess, wishing to take away all her pain. I feel the guilt of leaving her all those years ago settling in my chest. I know once she gets better, I'll have to make my choice, but for now, I content to be by her side, even if she doesn't realise it.

I pull up a chair to sit on as I caress her face and smooth out her hair. She leans into my touch and I feel the exact same feeling from when she was just a baby. Love. She turns a little in place and her head turns to face me. Her eyes don't open however and she goes back into her deep sleep.

I continue to pet her, enjoying the warmth and the ability to love her that I have not had for the past 7 years. I feel all my love for her pour out in a few minutes before more continue to replace it and I can't help but want to shower her with love.

I sit there for a long time but I try to keep myself from falling asleep as I want to smoothness moments with her. However, it's a losing battle as tiredness creeps in. Maybe it's just my imagination, or maybe it's real, but as I fall asleep, I hear those words that I've been waiting for my whole life.

"I love you daddy."

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And don't worry, its not the end of this part yet. Part III is still to come.**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	19. Mal's Hurt Part III (with Hades)

**Hey everyone, huge apologies for the delay and thank you for sticking around. It's been hard to update as I can't seem to find the right time to write but I can assure you that I'm not giving up on this story. you've given me too much support for me to be able to do that to you so thank you. Seriously, because at this moment, we've surpassed 200 follows, 200 favourites and 100 reviews, so I can't begin to thank you guys enough. Anyway, onto the reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**1) DragonEmperor999:**

**a)I'm glad Mal will be ok.****Is Carlos next?**

**\-- I am too and maybe he will be. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**b) Wow Mal sure is wow**

**\-- She sure is**.

**2) andjelija.nenic: Update more chapters about this story,because it's the best,extra and the great story that I was reading about it,and I am also starting to love and to like reading to this story. So can you please write more chapters,because I want to know what happens in the next chapters about it. THANKS SO MUCH FOR WRITTEN TO THIS STORY,thanks so much about it.£££%%%$$$**

**\-- Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next two chapters.**

**3) ButterflyBaby30:**

**a) Poor Mal!**

**\-- I know right.**

**b) Great!**

**\-- Thank you so much.**

**c) Excellent chapter!**

**\-- Aww. Thank you.**

**d) Awesome chapter!**

**\-- I'm glad you like it.**

**4) cecelia.dryan: Update**

**\-- Here you are. I hope you enjoy it.**

**5) JEN-M:**

**a) The necklace is magic!? And wow, two guys are gonna be sore after Hades is done with them. I felt so sorry for Jay. He was so afraid for Mal. And Evie! You're our little heroine! And I'm so glad the Evil Queen's being a decent parent.****I love this chapter SOOOO MUCH!**

**\-- Yes it is and they will be. He definitely was and Evie's a princess that's a hero in disguise. In my opinion, EQ is one of the more caring parents as she wanted Evie to live a happy and comfortable life with her prince. She also taught her basic mannerisms that are useful.**

**b) YES! Hades came back to his baby. Mal, forgive your Daddy. And, ooh...the magic necklace once belonged to Mal once...****Interesting chapter. Can't wait to see how this turns out.**

**\-- I'm so glad you thought it was interesting and I hope you like how the rest of this part plays out.**

**Thank you once again everyone for the reviews. And out of curiosity, what country is everyone from? I'm from Malaysia, a small country in Southeast Asia.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the last installments of this small section called 'Mal's Hurt'.**

**PMs:**

**1) Dark Serpent Cat: Hi sorry for bothering you but I was reading your descendants fic where Mal is raised by Hades and I am getting confused as it looks like sone chapters follows Mal raised by Hades but others are where Hades leaves her and Maleficent and this is kind of confusing to me**

**\-- It's fine. You're not bothering me. In this story, the odd numbered chapters are if Mal lived with Hades instead of Maleficent while the even numbered chapters are more canon with her living with only Maleficent. I post them side by side for easier comparison. Thank you for your message.**

**Hades' POV**

These few days have been the longest days of my life. From dawn to dusk, I refuse to move away from her side. The only time I do actually move is when nature calls or when Evie, Jay and EQ practically push me off my seat and tell me to take a walk. Even then, I don't go far, just within the house compound so I can be there when Mal wakes up.

Right now as I wait, I hold her hand, gingerly rubbing circles over blue tinged knuckles. Her skin is still pale but colour has started to return over the past few days. EQ has also been over to change the bandages twice. She says it's healing nicely but I beg to differ. The bright pink wound makes me gag each time I see it and it's not only out of disgust, not at Mal of course, but also put of guilt. I'm her dad. I should've protected her more.

I lightly kiss the bruised knuckles and I feel her twitch. I turn towards her. Her eyelids are fluttering. I see the hitch in her breath. Her small mouth parts in an O.

Her eyelids open and I'm face to face with her enchanting emerald orbs that I have longed to see. She whimpers a bit and I try to soothe her. Eventually she calms down and tries to curl into me. Without releasing my grip on her, I move on to her bed and pull her head into my lap, gently caressing her purple locks.

After a while, her breathing evens and I'm about to leave her to sleep once again when she asks a question that makes me melt and worry at the same time. "What happened? Is Jay ok?" She tried to look around for him, but seeing as it is night time, he had to go home.

"You got hurt Mal. You injured your side. But don't worry about Jay, he's completely fine." Her eyes pierce mine, trying to find any sign of untruthfulness but finds none.

"Ok." She sighs before pointing to her throat. I quickly grab a pitcher of juice from her bedside table. For the past few days, I had been pouring drops of juice down her throat to take least make sure she got some water as well as some nutrients. The lack of food has definitely made her thinner, but not obviously so.

"Are you hungry?" She shakes her head. "You've got to eat at least something. How about some soup?" She frowns, shaking her head once again. "Please. For me?" She contemplates it for a while before finally nodding.

"I'll get you some soup. Just hold on for a minute ok?" She nodded and I carefully shifted myself off the bed, being wary to not accidentally hit her wound. I then quickly make her a bowl of soup, bringing it before she falls asleep once again. Once I reach her room, I put the bowl aside to help her sit up first.

The movement jars her side and she whimpers, sending knives through my heart. I kneel down beside her, rubbing circles in her back before telling her what I'm about to do. She agrees and I pick her up before softly setting her down against the wall on her bed.

By then, her eyes are teary and it takes my strength to stop myself from going over and finding those two idiots who dared to lay a hand on my princess. I quickly set up her food and she sips it slowly. Her movements are slow and wary, as if she's afraid of the pain her usual quick and random movements would bring.

After she's drank half the bowl, she says she can't eat anymore. I try to persuade her but my efforts are futile. So I help her slide back into bed and kiss her goodnight. As I move to leave her room, her unusually timid voice breaks through the silence of night. "Are Jay and Evie coming over tomorrow?"

I smile at that. "Yes baby. So you have to go to sleep now so you'll have the energy to play with them ok?" She nods and I give her a final kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you 3000." My smile grows wider and I switch off her lights, happy that after so many days, my princess has finally woken and I can talk to her once again. Once everything is cleared up and she's fast asleep, I climb into her bed, wanting a cuddle and to feel the warmth that's starting to return to her body. I finally fall asleep in peace and contentment at knowing my baby girl is going to be ok.

DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO

I awake to the bed trembling, albeit lightly, and hear the saddest whimpers in the world. My thoughts immediately turn to my beautiful baby girl by my side.

Tears are streaming down her face like a waterfall. Her hands start moving sporadically and so did her feet. More whimpers release themselves from her throat, each one louder and more painful than the last.

I gather her in my arms, pulling her close while being wary of her wound. Despite being 8 years of age, her frame is still quite small, definitely smaller than the rest of the isle children her age. Holding her close, I rock us back and forth, humming soothing tunes into her ears in the hope that she will at least be free of the nightmare.

A few minutes later, her breathing evens and her eyes snap open. The gorgeous emeralds are watery and filled with pain as well as fear. My heart shatters once again despite having shattered many times before. I reposition her, apologising when the movement jars her wound, and let her cry on to my shoulder as I gently pat her back, hoping to prevent the onslaught of hiccups sure to come after.

After a while, she has finally calmed down and I offer her some juice from which she takes a few sips before promptly placing it back down. "Want to tell me what the dream was about princess?" I ask her, trying to figure out what caused her nightmare.

"We... we were back at the market with those bad guys... They wanted to hurt Jay and I... He almost got me... but Jay saved me and got hurt instead... Then the guy wanted to hurt daddy... Daddy died." Mal managed to get out between sobs and my temper flared. How dare these people traumatize my daughter so badly. As soon as Mal gets better, I'm going to have a talk with Maleficent about her goons.

"Mal... Baby." I cooed and she turned towards me. "Nothing is ever going to hurt me. Ok princess?" I look her straight in the eyes, making sure she sees the truthfulness and seriousness in the matter.

"Daddy will always protect you. Ok Mali?" She nods but I can still see the apprehension in her body. "Try to get some sleep." I move her under the covers and start to leave when she clings onto my shirt, refusing to let me go. "Are you still scared?" My little angel nods her head. "Don't be scared. Daddy will protect you."

I moved over slightly to reach my gramophone and placed in a disc, letting the music slowly play. As it played, I gently rubbed up and down to calm her, and sang along.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

I hold her close, not wanting to let her go or be afraid anymore. I stroke her long purple locks, enjoying their soft downy feel as they pass through my fingers. I can tel its helping her to calm down so I continue singing.

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

Her small frame shakes with occasional sobs but she's so strong. The fact that she's still here, breathing, alive, makes me so relieved and not want to let her go into the real world ever again, even though I know I have to. Even if I let her go however, I'll still be here forever and I will always love her.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

I don't care if she isn't like the other villains. Evil isn't stronger than love and it never will be. Part of me regrets all the evil I've done but if I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have the greatest thing in my life, my girl. I wish other villains would see that. I wish the Auradonians would see that some of us aren't that bad and are actually like them, is they'll release us. Mal doesn't deserve to be here. Neither do the other kids.

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold._

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

Maybe one day we'll get out of here. And even if I don't while she does, she'll never truly be alone because no matter what, I'll be here for her. I hope she never listens to what the other villains say to her because all she needs to be is herself, because that's all that matters.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_

_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there) always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always._

By the time the song's finished and another one began, she's fast asleep with a smile on her face and as she sleeps, I can't help but be thankful that my baby is still alive and I get to hold her in my arms.

As I watch her sleep, her chest rising and falling rhythmically, her hands clutching the bear I gave her all those years ago, her soft snores sounding like purrs lull me to sleep, and I lie against the headboard in a happy slumber.

DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO

Later, I'm awoken by the sound of children rushing into my house. That sound is also soon accompanied by shushing sounds. I ease myself out from under Mal and try to get to the door, only to be stopped by her whimpers.

"It's ok Mali." I gently caress her face. "I'll only be a minute." Her whimpers die down and I head towards the living room to meet the kids and EQ. Surprisingly, after so many days, their enthusiasm on Mal finally waking up hasn't died down and today, it will not be for nothing.

"Shh." I tell them, trying to get them to be quiet so they can surprise Mal. "She woke up last night-" before I could finish, Jay and Evie ran ahead, wanting to see their best friend again. I sighed and EQ just sent me a grimace. I understand their excitement though. It's been days and nights of worrying so waiting another moment seems illogical. I just chuckle as I watch them trying to wake up Mal and cheering when they finally succeed.

**Jay's POV**

Words can't even express how relieved I am that Mal's finally woken up. The guilt that's been building up in my chest goes away and I feel like I can breathe so much easier now that I don't feel the weight of the world is no longer on my shoulders.

I jump on Mal's bed, being extremely cautious of her side and hug her. Evie does the same as well on the other side and we both capture her in our warmth. I see the corners of Mal's mouth turn up in a smile and her arms try to snake themselves around us.

Finally, her eyes open. Evie and I smile. "Hey sleeping beauty." I tease, making her groan. "About time you woke up from your 100 year nap." Mal just wriggles her arm out from under me and tries to push me off the bed, only to fail seeing as she has barely any strength left after so many days.We just chuckle at her attempt, making her pout in the adorable way that no one can resist her.

At that, Evie and I get up, sitting beside her while Hades helps her up. Evie and I scoot closer to her once she's comfortable and she leans her head on my shoulder, making me lean slightly to accommodate the height difference.

"How about lunch?" Hades suddenly asks, making me realise Mal was probably really hungry since she hadn't eaten for the past few days. However, she surprises me by shaking her head.

"Just a little." I plead and Evie gives her best puppy dog eyes as well. Mal finally relents and we give a slight cheer before watching her eat while refusing Hades attempts to feed her even though the spoon is quivering in her hold.

After she's finished the bowl, Evie and I really wanted to play but Mal was already getting tired again. We knew Mal would take some time to recover so we decided to just sit there and talk.

A while later, she shifted a little, wanting to lie down as her side was starting to hurt and be uncomfortable. Hades, who had been just watching us and talking with EQ the whole time, quickly helped her lie down before resuming his position at the side of the room, beside EQ.

Mal then shifted her head into my lap as we continued to talk, allowing me to play with her long purple hair. I mindlessly began to fiddle with it while Evie ran her hands up and down Mal's arms, allowing her own warm hands to warm the latter's colder ones. Eventually Mal fell asleep and so did we.

A few days later, Mal decided she couldn't stay in bed any longer despite Hades' protests. So rather than letting her wait until his back was turned to try it on her own, like he knew she would, he waited until Evie and I were there with her to encourage her and help her.

**Mal's POV**

"Whoa. Easy girl." Jay whispered in my ear as he helped me stand up, only for me to nearly fall back onto the bed, taking him with me. My vision grew blurry from the head rush and I had to wait for a few moments for my vision to clear. "You ok?" I heard Jay ask beside me as he held onto my waist, preventing him from falling again.

"Yeah." I quickly replied as soon as my vision cleared, my voice barely a whisper. He nodded and took my arm, slinging it over his shoulders.

"We'll walk to Hades then back ok? If it gets too tiring or if you feel like you're going to fall, just say so and we'll stop." I nod and looked towards daddy, barely five feet away. Internally, I laugh at the whole point of this. I can easily walk five feet. I don't get why we need to make such a big fuss of me walking again after about two weeks of lying in bed.

"Let's do this." I say and take the first step. The minute one foot leaves the ground however, I almost crumple to the ground. Luckily Jay managed to hold me up.

"You sure you're ready for this?" He asks and I nod, being more certain of it than of anything else before in my life. "Take it easy ok?" I roll my eyes. "One foot in front of the other." I nod and take my first step once again, cheering when I don't fall and get to take another step.

"Slow down." Both Jay and daddy immediately say and I can't help but roll my eyes. They're both being drama queens. I remove my arms from Jay's shoulders and try to walk on my own, only to fall once again, causing frustration to build up within me.

Daddy immediately pulls me towards him and sits me in his lap. "Its ok Mali. This takes time." I crossed my arms. "You'll need sometime to recover. You can't expect to get better after a few days." I refuse to look up even though he's using his fingers to try and lift my chin up. "Do you want to go back to bed or try again?"

I'm silent for a while, making daddy pick me up and almost lie me on my bed when I make up my mind. "Fine. I'll try again." Daddy just smiles.

"That's my girl."

Over the next few days, daddy starts to let me walk around more but not on my own and not without supervision, which I think is totally ridiculous since I'm already 8 years old and not 8 months old.

Finally, the day I'm supposed to remove the stitches arrives. EQ comes along with Evie that day and first makes sure there's no sign of infection or anything like that. Daddy gives a huge sigh of relief when she says there's none, making Evie, Jay and I laugh.

Then she takes out a huge pair of scissors and I freeze in my place. As she edges closer, I try to scoot myself away from her but Evie and Jay are preventing my escape.

I hear the loud snipping sounds of the scissors as she checks for any rust and I feel my whole body going rigid. Daddy eventually notices my fear and crouches down beside me, his head leveled with mine despite being at different angles.

He gently pushes my hair away so I can clearly see his blue eyes. Then he presses his lips to my forehead. "You're my girl ok. You're daddy's beautiful, smart and loving princess. And you will always be ok? Don't be afraid. Daddy's here." I nod. "That's my girl."

"We're ready." Daddy tells EQ and she nods. "Jay, Evie, do you want to go outside?" I look towards my best friends and I can see the apprehension in their eyes.

"Go. I'll be fine." They shook their heads.

"We left last time, but we won't this time." Jay states as Evie nods in agreement. "We're here for you Mal and we've got your back." I smile at my best friends, who are the neatest friends you could ever have in the whole world, and thank them.

They then hold my hands as EQ starts removing the stitches. The knife is cold as it is pressed against my skin. I try my best not to flinch with every snip the scissors make and keep myself still.

Daddy whispers words of comfort in my ear as he watches them being removed. Evie and Jay rub circles on the back of my hands in their own pattern as I grip their hands in a death grip.

Finally, the scissors stop cutting and I feel something being pulled out from me. It tickles but it's also a creepy and scary sensation at the same time. I squirm a little each time I feel it being removed and I'm thankful we're no longer using the scissors.

At last, it's all over. EQ asks if I want to see the thread but I refuse to, knowing if I did I'd gag out whatever I ate since I've woken up and that wouldn't be good.

Since its getting late, daddy sends everyone home but asks EQ to come watch over us tomorrow as he has things he needs to do. I try asking him what but all he does is whisper to EQ and keep me in the dark.

**Hades' POV**

Now that Mal is finally better, I can leave her for a while to settle some things with Maleficent. As I walk towards the castle I never thought to return to, I think of what to say. My preparation is futile however as once she opens the door, my plans go out the window.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP HERE?!" She screams and it takes all my willpower not to scream back. "AND WHERE'S OUR DAUGHTER?!" She looks around me Mal, clearly wanting to pull her inside and take her away from me forever. Good thing Mal isn't here because I couldn't bear to be away from my girl for long.

"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT HER AS IF YOU CARE FOR HER!" I yell back, finally losing my patience. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR MINIONS DID TO HER?!" Maleficent's glare shrunk and she looked confused, so I decided to clarify for her. "THEY ALMOST KILLED MAL!" She looked shocked then afraid. Suddenly her eyes were filled with the most fire and anger I've seen in years.

"BOYS!" They came running and she immediately pushed them to the ground. For a petite woman, she sure has a lot of strength, just like her daughter. "YOU ALMOST KILLED MY DAUGHTER?!" Their eyes went from confusion to understanding to fear. "ANSWER ME!!!" She started to hit them.

"Yes your evilness. But we didn't know it was her." The taller of the two replied, earning himself a swift kick to the stomach before I punched him in the face.

"YOU'RE BOTH DOOMED TO ETERNAL BANISHMENT FROM THE MAIN ISLE INCLUDING THE MARKETS AND THE DOCKS!!!" Maleficent proclaimed and they looked like they were about to object before thinking otherwise. "Anything you'd like to add husband of mine?" She took on a sickeningly sweet tone that made me want to barf.

"No." I said softly, shocking everyone. "Just know that you'll both have hell to pay when you're dead." They seem to freeze up at that point and I take it as my cue to walk away.

"Wait!" Maleficent's shrill voice pauses me in my tracks. "How's she doing?" Internally, I smiled at her concern but I made sure to not let it show. Showing my emotions would make me weak and that wouldn't be good for me or my girl.

"She's fine now." I throw over my shoulder and walk away, leaving her to do whatever she wants with the minions that hurt our daughter. Speaking of Mal, I wonder what she's doing as I walk back to the forest.

**Maleficent's POV**

As I watch him walk away, I sigh before sending the minions to their punishment. How dare they hurt my daughter?!

As I'm left alone however, I can't help but wonder how she is now. She should be at least 8 years old so I'm pretty sure she's no longer in diapers. She's probably also grown a fair bit. Her hair's probably longer as well.

I know I seem cruel but that doesn't mean I'm concerned about my daughter. All I know is that Hades has been raising her on his own and she is sheltered beyond belief. No one has ever seen her step into the main areas of the isle and that thought sends me reeling. She won't know how to protect herself if she had too.

My thoughts are pointless however as I don't know where she lives and I can't train her myself. All I can do is hope that she will be able to grow up strong and independent like her not so old lady.

**Mal's POV**

As soon as daddy leaves and I know he's far away enough not to see us, I decide what I want to do for the day.

"Let's go outside." I tell Jay and Evie when EQ's back is turned. "Its been forever since I've left the house and I miss my freedom." Their eyes bulge at that, knowing my daddy wouldn't let me out until he was completely sure I was ok, which I am but he doesn't want to admit it.

They turn to each other and seem to have a sent conversation before agreeing. "Ok. But just for a short while. No crazy stunts or climbing trees. Just walking around the house." I pout but I know it's that or nothing so I take my chances. Maybe I can do it while their backs are turned.

As Evie tells her mom, Jay helps me up because he thinks I'm still too weak to do it on my own. I want to push his arms away but I know if I disagree, he could decide that we just stay in for the day.

Once we walk the long tunnel out into the forest, I finally feel my lungs expand as I take in the semi fresh air only found here. "What do you want to do now Mal?" Jay asks and I contemplate for a while.

"Cops and robbers?" I suggest and he looks towards EQ for approval. She looks unsure but finally agrees with the condition of not being too rough or running too fast. I want to tell her 'way to take the fun out of it', but hold my mouth because technically she's in charge and I don't want to get into any trouble.

After a few rounds, we're all tired out and just lay on the grass, staring at the trees and the skies. I'm almost asleep when I hear familiar footsteps and jump up from where I was lying. I then run to daddy, shocking him, and allowing him to pick me up and spin me around. "Feeling all better now princess?" I nod and his smile grows wide, knowing that I don't feel the pain anymore and I'm back to myself.

"That's my girl."


	20. Mal's Hurt Part III (with Maleficent)

**Hades' POV**

I awake to soft shaking. As I turn my head to its source, I hear words float to my ears. "If you don't want to be discovered as Mal's dad, you might want to disappear for a while when Jay arrives." My thoughts are in a frenzy. Should I leave my girl or should I keep her close?

I decide that for now, I'll watch her from afar but when she gets better, she'll have the choice to include me or exclude me entirely from her life. I made that choice seven years ago, and now I have to deal with its consequences. Whatever happens is up to her now as I've lost my right to influence or change her mind.

When we hear the jingle of the bell on the door, I hide and watch as Jay slowly approaches Mal. He gingerly lifts his hand and caresses her cheek with gentleness unknown to villains. His eyes are filled with sorrow and regret and his lips murmur thousands of silent apologies as he gazes at her. My heart went out to the both of them. Sure, he isn't the ones who's hurt or anything but the guilt he feels is overwhelming and I can't help but wish to take it away from his being. As Jay continues to look over Mal, I watch over them and their one sided exchange.

**Jay's POV**

Mal hasn't woken up yet and though I know it's only been a few hours, it doesn't lessen the worry in my heart at the sight of her pale unconscious being in comparison with her usual more spritely and active one.

I watch her as she sleeps, wishing for her to open her eyes so that everything will be ok once again. Once she wakes up, everything will be as it should be or at least close to it. All I know is that I'm forever indebted to her and I will never let her get hurt again.

I look at the time, debating if I should go to school today when I see her head moving from side to side. She starts to mumble "Dad... Dad...", making me wonder, who actually is her dad. "Dad! I love you! Don't leave me!"

She shoots up from the bed only to collapse back a second later, a strangled cry ripping itself from her throat. Tears start to pool and trail down her face, making her unusually ashen face glisten in the dim light of the overhead lamp.

Yen Sid quickly runs over to check on her as I try to soothe her. My efforts are futile however as my experience on comforting are little to none. She suddenly jerks however and Yen Sid starts to curse. "The stitches reopened. I'm going to have to sew it shut again." I internally cursed as Mal whimpered once more, albeit this time laced with more fear than pain.

Out of instinct, my hand went to her hair and I stroked her purple locks, immediately making her lose a little of the tension in her body. "It's just going to tickle ok?" Yen Sid asked and before Mal could even nod or comprehend what he had said, he began, causing Mal to scream in pain.

Immediately a man jumped out of nowhere and ushered me out, saying children should not be in the operating room. I was about to protest but before I could, the door was slammed shut, putting me back in my position last night, standing and walking around while waiting for even the smallest piece of news. After a while of nothing, I decided it was best to go for the second half of school and return when Mal felt better.

**Hades' POV**

I could not bear to idly stand by as my daughter cried in pain so I did what I had to do. Once the kid was out, I went towards my girl and started humming into her ear, calming her down enough for Yen Sid to properly work on her. As soon as he was done, Mal was once again fast asleep and I couldn't help but be thankful as she would be have to feel the pain.

"What now?" I asked Yen Sid as he cleaned the instruments.

"Its up to you." He said, pausing to check for any dirt remaining. "Do you want to be in her life or not?" That makes me think. Of course I want to be in her life but would I or my attention as Maleficent says, make her softer? I don't want to make her more vulnerable to attacks. If Maleficent's ignorance and neglect caused this, what would love do?

I can't stay here anymore even though it's harder to neglect her. I can only watch her from the shadows. I can't speak to her, play with her or pamper her. My love is going to ruin her and destroy her life. I will not let my selfishness do that to her.

I have to leave now before she wakes up and makes it even harder to leave. I kiss her on the forehead again and quickly pay Yen Sid some money as a thanks. He just smiles sadly as I walk away. As I go though, I know there's something I have to do before returning home.

**Jay's POV**

Once school is over, I rush to Yen Sid's place, completely ignoring other's shouts and invites to create mischief and havoc on the isle. As I near the place, I see a figure with slumped shoulders leaving. However I can't determine who it is as they seem adamant to stay in the shadows and they have a dark cloak over their shoulders.

I quickly brush my thoughts of the figure as I focus on the matter at hand, better known as Mal. I burst through the doors to see her sleeping on the bed once again.

"Her stitches have been redone and if all goes well, she can go home a while after she has woken up. If she is safer here however, I have no qualms about letting her stay." I nod and thank Yen Sid as I take a chair to sit beside Mal.

EVIL LIKE ME EVIL LIKE ME EVIL LIKE ME

It's almost nightfall and I'm about to return when Mal finally starts to stir. I immediately sit up in my seat and watch as her eyes start to flutter open. Once they do however, relief fills my being and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Thank evil you're ok Mal." I smile at her as she looks around confused.

"What happened? Where are we?" I answered as best as I could and tried not to show the guilt in my voice as I explained how she ended up here. She just smiles. "Thanks for saving me Jay."

I shook my head. "You saved me. And I will forever be in your debt." A smirk takes over her face and that's when I truly know she's getting better.

"I'll hold you to that."

**Hades' POV**

I head towards Maleficent's castle, wanting to know if she orchestrated this whole thing or if it was a complete accident. As I neared it, I heard screaming that would usually deter even the bravest of mortals from coming within a five mile radius of it. I however am not a mortal.

I knock on the wooden door and am surprised when Maleficent immediately opens it. I'm not surprised however when she promptly begins shouting. "OH LOOK WHO'S BACK AFTER LEAVING ME WITH A BABY TO RAISE ON MY OWN 7 LONG YEARS AGO." She crackles sarcastically.

"IF YOU WANT TO MOLD HER IN YOUR WAYS NOW, IT'S TOO LATE. I'VE CRAFTED THE NASTIEST LITTLE GIRL TO HELP ME TAKE OVER AURADON AND THE WHOLE WORLD." I shook my head at her, realising she is oblivious to yesterday's events.

"Do you know she's hurt right now?" I begin and her face morphs into one of shock. "And it's because of your minions?" Her face turns red with pure boiling rage and I can't help but be happy that I'm not at the receiving end of it.

"MINIONS!!!" The two idiots immediately come tumbling down the stairs and land outside the door. "NOT ONLY DID YOU MANAGE TO GET TAKEN DOWN BY A GIRL AND NOT STEAL ANYTHING IN THE PROCESS, THE GIRL YOU MANAGED TO HURT WAS MY DAUGHTER!!!" Their faces visibly paled as they anticipated what was to come.

"YOU ARE FOREVER BANISHED FROM MY CASTLE AND THE ISLE!!!" She sentenced them before adding on. "AND IF SHE YOU KNOW WHATS, YOU'LL HAVE HELL TO PAY." She then turns to me. "Anything you want to add?" I smile, seeing as she still thinks of me as the father, and someone eligible to hand out punishments to those who harm our daughter, to our daughter.

"LIKE YOU SAID, THEY'LL HAVE HELL TO PAY. ONLY THIS TIME, IT WILL BE IN ACTUAL HELL." The pair visibly gulp and I smirk in return before turning around to head back home.

"Wait!" I turn around to become eye to eye with the same emerald orbs I was facing just hours ago. "How is she?" At that point despite her fear being covered up really well, I knew it was there.

"She's fine. Yen Sid's tending to her." Maleficent nods and I take it as my cue to leave. As I leave though, I can't help but long to return, to be with my daughter once again and give her the love and care she, like any other kid on the isle, deserves but is deprived off. I finally reach my home and fall asleep on the couch, not having much of a choice as I never really furnished the place because there was no real reason to.

**Jay's POV**

After making sure she's settled for the night, I say my goodbyes and leave for home where I'll definitely be facing some backlash for the lack of treasures and late return. I put on a poker face however and walk into the shop, completely ignoring Dad's anger and yelling. I don't realise how tired I am until I fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow.

The next day I wake up bright and early to go see Mal. Upon entering the place, I see her soundly sleeping in the exact same spot I left her. Deciding not to disturb her slumber so she can heal faster, I pull up the chair and sit beside her, waiting once again for her to wake up.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up, the sun was high in the sky. I looked around trying to find out what woke me up. It can't be a clock because there is literally none here. And Yen Sid's busy somewhere else.

Realisation then dawns on my face as I realise emerald orbs are staring right at me. "Took you long enough." She smirks and I sit upright to properly face her.

"Says sleeping beauty herself." I retort, smiling as someone has finally returned to herself. Despite it only being two days, they have been the longest two days of my life and I can't help but be glad she's back in it, awake and we'll.

"Haha. Funny. Not." She retorts before trying to get up, only for the stitches to hold her down. "Dang these things hurt. Help me up?" Her arms are outstretched on an effort to sit up.

"Me? Help you? You're put of your mind." I tease her but help her up anyway, not missing the grimace however as it pulls on her stitches.

"So when we getting out of this joint?" She asks when the pain finally subsides and she's able to put a familiar smirk on her face.

"Yen Sid said you could leave a while after you woke up but you are welcome to stay if you'd like." Mal pondered at that for a moment before a sarcastic look came upon her face.

**Mal's POV**

"Stay cooped up in a foreign place or roam free while temporarily being with a deranged lunatic?" I questioned sarcastically before making my decision. "I'll take the lunatic of a mother thank you very much." I want to hop off the table and leave but I'm prevented from doing so by Jay, who's suddenly decided to hold me down into the table.

"You can barely get up and you want to go home?" Jay asked incredulously and I roll my eyes. I just don't understand boys, was I not clear enough?

"Yes. So let's go." I urge him to get up seeing as I will not be able to if he doesn't.

"Whatever." He says. "The only reason I'm doing this is because I'm thankful that you saved my life and I feel forever in your debt because of it." He let's out with a sigh and a quick look of regret after that.

"Then let's head home, foreverly indebted servant." I try to get off the table but the stitches won't let me so he helps me off it. "Onward march!" I command and with my arm across his shoulders and his around my waist, we begin our journey to my home.

By the time we get there, it's almost nighttime. As I move to open the door, mom is rushing down the steps faster than I have ever seen her move before.

"Where have you been?" I roll my eyes and put my hand on my hip, immediately regretting it as the touch makes the wound sting. I ignore it though and continued the face off with my mother.

"Out." I replied courtly. "Around." I try to side step her ok to get in and Jay follows but Maleficent is quick to stop us from moving any more than a couple of steps.

"Fine!" I resign myself to my fate. "Your stupid minions decided to attack me so I've been spending the past few days healing." She seems to give a knowing smirk at my surrender.

"Oh I know." She simply said as if it were old news but my curiosity peaked. "Your father told me." The shock of it all would've sent me tumbling down the few steps if it weren't for Jay's tight hold on my waist.

"But how?" Shock filled my being and I'm pretty sure it's not due to the massive amount of blood loss from a few days ago.

"You don't need to know that." She smirks and turns around, waving us off to go up the stairs.

Once we finally reach my room, the metallic stench of blood immediately fills me and it takes all of my strength not to gag as I see the soaked bed sheets. I would've cleaned them and changed them myself but going up all those stairs was already making me see stars. Thankfully Jay helped and soon I was settled into my bed.

Before he left however, he asked me a burning question. "Hey Mal, who's your dad?" At that I just shrugged, not really wanting to get into the whole topic of my absentee parent but I had no choice since Jay refused to let it go.

I sighed. "Mom's always said he's a weak mortal and I guess that's true if he abandoned me as a baby. I don't really remember him so that helps me to think that he doesn't exist." Jay nods and says goodbye, leaving me to the land of dreams.

As I slept, I dreamt that we were being attacked again but this time with more of mom's thugs and they were certainly more prepared than the last two. Finally, we were cornered, our swords and shields completely thrown off and far away from us.

Just as we were about to be annihilated however, music starts to play and a figure steps in front of us, defending us with his own skill and finally defeating the minions. I wake up for a second, still hearing the music.

After a while of finding nothing though, I gave up and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed these two chapters.**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	21. Making A Friend (with Hades)

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for not posting the past week but unfortunately mid term holidays (it was only one week) ended and I had to go back to school. Also, life is a lot of work. I wish we could live in the world of fanfiction where we can write or read all day instead.**

**Anyway, enough of mt rambling and let's get onto the reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**1) MikaToshino: aww thos os adorable i cant wait to find out what happens from here**

**\-- I'm glad you think so and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**2) DragonEmperor999:**

**a) Wow Maleficent sure surprised me when she was worried about Mal.****Good job on the vanishing the minions that hurt Mal.****Also Grimhilda(Evil Queen) pushes Hades to go for a walk?****Jay Evie I could understand bur Grimhilda?**

**\-- She's still her mom and Mal is her only heir so she needs Mal to survive to continue her legacy. Thank you so much. That part was fun. Yes, because I think EQ would be tired of Hades moping around the house and she will be tired of reminding him that frowning will give him wrinkles so she sent him for a walk.**

**b) Yowza**

**\-- I'm glad you like it.**

**3) danifan3000: with how close Mal and Hades are, I wonder if Mal will be one of those girls that never grows out of calling her father "daddy".****and even if Hades considers Mal a little angel, I wonder if there are times when Mal is in trouble and punished for something.**

**\-- I'm pretty sure she will be and I think that's kinda cute because it shows hiw close their bond is to the point she doesn't care when people tell her she's too old to call him that. There may be, we'll just have to wait and see.**

**4) Guest: I enjoyed these chapters! And I'm from the USA.**

**\-- I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for answering my question. It's so cool to have readers from other countries and continents. May I ask which part? I want to know so I can decide what would be the best time to upload a chapter or two.**

**5) Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen: Hey,** **Love the attitude that Hades has in this fic in both versions of reality; he clearly loves his daughter very much and I feel it's a nice reflection of his feelings towards her in the movie. The sheer reality of the canon Mal growing up with Maleficent and missing him makes me cry :( I also like your portrayal of Maleficent really loving her daughter but not knowing what the hell to do about it really especially in the Hades timeline. It's nice seeing a different side to her.****Looking forward to the introduction of Carlos; especially in the Hades timeline. I can see the quartet being really close in that timeline even more so than in canon and it's adorable. Jay, Evie and Mal are already so cute**

**\-- Hi. Aww, thank you and yes he does love her very much. I'm glad you like it because I try to write characters with different facets because that's more realistic than a single faceted, 2D one. I hope you like how it plays out in this chapter and yes they will be. The (currently) trio are very adorable and sweet.**

**6) JEN-M:**

**a) I'm so happy Mal recovered. It looks like the Isle truly reformed some of the villains. I like it that Hades reformed because he saw a person who thought he was the hero of the universe, even if he wasn't.****I love his reunion with Maleficent! Half of me hopes they all get back together and Maleficent cuts down on her abuse. Cause she obviously still has a sweet spot for her family, small as it is. Glad those minions got theirs!****Can't wait to see what'll come next!**

**\-- Yeah, its really a relief to Hades. I agree because the father daughter bond is such a strong one. Glad to create some internal conflict because yes she does have a little bit of love in her, she didn't completely disappear after all, she only turned into a lizard. I hope you enjoy the next two chapters.**

**b) Wow! Mal barely remembers Hades. Hades will always be there, but Mal will rarely ever realize it. I loved Mal's dream. Was Hades playing outside her window?**

**\-- I know and that's the sad part but Hades really loves his daughter. It could be but you can't tell Mal or Maleficent.**

**7) andjelija.nenic: Update more chapters about this story,because it's the best,extra and the great story that I was reading about it,and I am also starting to love and to like reading to this story. So can you please write more chapters,because I want to know what happens in the next chapters about it. THANKS SO MUCH FOR WRITTEN TO THIS STORY,thanks so much about it.£££%%%$$$**

**\-- Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed this. I hope you enjoy the next two chapters.**

**8) cecilia.dryan: Please update**

**\-- Your wish is my command, even if it is a week later.**

**9) ButterflyBaby30:**

**a) Terrific chapter!**

**\-- Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked it.**

**b) Awesome chapter! Can't wait to see what will happen next!**

**\-- Aww. Thank you. I hope you enjoy the next two chapters.**

**Once again, thank you everyone for your reviews. I mean it. Over 120 now. That's insane so thank you all so much. They mean so much to me and motivate me to continue writing. I hope you continue to journey along Mal and I as Mal grows up.**

**Hades' POV**

It's been two years since the incident, as we have taken to calling it, and Mal is 110% better now. She's grown so much and she's better at defending herself now, I even taught her how to disarm someone no matter what the weapon. But that still doesn't mean I'm not worried about letting her run free in the isle once again. Now though, I've taught her to be more ruthless and cunning while she's in the main part of the isle. It breaks my heart to have to train her to be so vicious but it's for her own safety.

As they leave the house, I make sure Jay swears on his life to protect her. I know he will but it's just for my own sanity and so I can hear Mal's laugh one last time at Jay's suddenly pale face before they leave. As I watch their backs disappear in the distance, I pray to the Gods that they will be alright this time.

**Jay's POV**

Once we leave the safety of the forest, I keep Mal buried in my side to protect her from anything that might come our way, much to her chagrin. She struggled to get out of my hold but I held her back with one simple move, a noogie, causing her to stick her tongue out and me to copy her, earning myself a chastise for being immature and a bad role model as I'm older than her.

As we enter the main part of the isle though, I allow her to shrug my arm off her shoulders as we both take on a more villainous and tougher stance, just like the one Hades told us to have when we are put and about the isle. Mal and I hate doing it though and we both very much prefer to have the freedom that comes with childhood rather than the constriction that is given to every VK.

We go about the market once again, picking up some snacks and terrorising a few children. We don't like doing it but we have to make a name for ourselves as tough and rough villains to avoid being attacked like the last time.

On our way back after deeming we have terrorised enough people and caused a considerable amount of chaos, we bump into a boy, slightly smaller than Mal. He looked terrified of us but instead of feeling proud like we felt when we terrorised everyone else, we felt a lot of guilt.

**Mal's POV**

Jay and I had some fun causing a little trouble around the isle but it still doesn't feel right. I get that its for our own safety as it is 'prey or be prey' on the isle but I can't help feeling guilty as we scare innocent children and steal from people who need them more than we do. I hate that I have to go against everything daddy has taught me but it is necessary for survival.

As we walk back, we spot a boy, a little smaller than I am, in all black and white with hints of red. We were about to walk past when he gave us a look of pure fear and hurt that made my heart ache. I tried to look away but something about him just drew me near.

As I stepped closer, he scooted back, curling himself into a ball as if it would protect him from the outside world. The thought that he would fear me so much made my heart break.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." I say as I show him my hands. "See. I'm unarmed." I nudge Jay to do the same and he reluctantly does. "So is Jay."

The boy doesn't move though, making me frown.

I crouch down in front of him, sticking out my right hand. "I'm Mal. What's your name?"

He shuffles slightly and Jay puts a hand on my shoulder, telling me to leave him be and that we have to go soon before daddy gets worried. I'm about to get up when I hear him speak, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm Car... Carlos."

I smile at him. "Hi Carlos. We'd like to be your friends."

He shakes his head before muttering, his words barely intelligible. "Mother says that there are no friends on the isle. She says having friends make you weak and dependant." I frown at that.

"My daddy doesn't say so. He says friends make you stronger because they help you up when you're down and they always have your back whenever you need them to."

By now, he's looking up at Jay and I with curiosity in his eyes. "Really?" I nod at him and he smiles.

"And if you're afraid of your mom calling you weak, you can call us allies because that's what daddy says to say we are in public." He nods and takes my hand, allowing me to pull him up. As he stands however, his face immediately contorts in pain and he almost falls over. Jay and I quickly catch and steady him.

"Are you hurt?" Jay asks. Carlos nods and we start to notice the wounds and bruises littering his visible skin. "We know a place to go." Jay tells him and the two of us lead him back to my home where we, or more likely daddy, will be able to take care of him.

**Hades' POV**

It's ten minutes past the time Mal was supposed to return and neither she nor Jay are in sight. My heart starts to pound at the thought of Mal returning the way she did two years ago. I panic as the thoughts of her training being insufficient and she's hurt beyond...

My thoughts are cut off as I finally hear their little footsteps at the doorway. However, instead of their rhythmic pattern of four feet, I hear six feet, sending confusion coursing through my body as I wonder who it is, seeing as Evie was unable to hang out today due to the need for an extended make up practice. That was the reason I chose today of all days to let Mal roam the isle because Evie won't be bored to death if she goes. As the time passes however, it makes me question my decision to have let them go and it makes me angry to think they deliberately ignored the time.

My anger soon melts into pity as I spot the poor boy being literally dragged in by Jay and my baby. Judging by the clothes and colours, it's the son of Cruella. As I look over, I realise the boy is severely ill-treated by his mother and I wonder what kind of parent, besides Maleficent, could bear to do this to their own child.

**Mal's POV**

As we arrive home, daddy looks kind of angry, but once we step through the threshold with Carlos, his face immediately softens and lead us to place him on table. Daddy quickly gets to work treating his wounds, including some burns under his jacket and some cuts littering his legs. Once he's done, Carlos looks like he feels so much better.

"Thanks." He says, sitting up on the table as he admires the new bandages and differently pigmented ointments on his skin.

"You're welcome boy. Any friend of Mal's is welcomed here." I smiled at that and so did Carlos. I'm pretty sure Jay did as well.

_DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO_

"Save us Jay! Save us Carlos! Save us from the nasty beast!" Evie and I cry out from our tower of pillows on my bed.

"Roar!!!" The dragon, called daddy, circles around our makeshift castle, trying to "attack Jay and Carlos. "No one reaches the princesses!" He growled, making the boys jump up.

"Help!" Evie and I shouted in the midst of giggles. "Save us!"

"Don't worry girls! We'll save you!" Jay shouted.

"Yeah! This dragon's no match for us." Carlos added only to jump back a little at daddy's roar, making Evie and I laugh louder as we cheer them on.

Jay marches towards daddy, swinging the sword in his hand as he pretends to dodge fireballs.

"Charge." He jumps on daddy's back and manages to get on the bed. Carlos however is not as lucky and is still stuck 'fighting' the dragon.

After a while of fighting, Evie looks frustrated and just jumps off the bed, making daddy confused and distracted for a moment, allowing her to pull Carlos from behind daddy and get then both on the bed.

Daddy looks upset for a moment before his roar gets louder and pretends to attack all of us. Before we can get roasted by the flames however, Jay stabs daddy in the chest, making him collapse to the floor, allowing us to escape from the castle victoriously.

Once we're all celebrating however, daddy lifts me up on his shoulder and starts spinning me around, making me giggle dizzily. After we have a fun time of uncontrollable laughing, daddy says it's time for everyone to go home so we say our goodbyes and turn in for the night.

_DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO_

After finishing the lessons of today which consisted of basic algebra, the concepts of atoms and molecules, including the periodic table and the different states of matter, and a brief history of the Greek gods, we finally get to a lunch of stale macaroni and cheese with soft apple slices.

Once I'm finished with lunch, I draw while waiting for Jay and Carlos to be done with Dragon Hall and Evie to finish her daily castleschooling. Daddy has tried to let me join Evie in her castleschooling but after a day filled with makeup and proper manners, something that daddy appreciated for some reason, I begged daddy to homeschool me again and he agreed.

As I waited, I drew a picture of a forest, greener than the one on the isle and full of beautiful flowers of all different colours. I drew Jay, Evie, Carlos, daddy and I walking and playing around in the forest, completely free from all the cares in the world.

When I was done putting the final touches, I heard their footsteps and handed the drawing to daddy. Daddy looked so happy as he smiled and ruffled my hair before pining it on the wall next to my other ones and letting me go out to play with the others.

As I approach my friends, I noticed the box in Carlos' hands. I want to ask him what it is but Jay tells me to hold off my questions until we get outside. I frown but comply and follow them outside to the clearing where Carlos starts to take things out of the box and assembles them.

After a while, Carlos is done and in his hands is a small oblong shaped object, furnished with a small pin. Proudly, he says he rebuilt a grenade that was used in the great war between heroes and villains before the villains were booted off the isle.

He then says he has a lot more of these grenades at Hell Hall waiting to be assembled for them to use at the market place or anywhere they wished. All that's left now is to test it.

"Stand back everyone. We don't know exactly how strong it is." We all move back and wait for Carlos to pull the pin and throw it. It lands somewhere deeper in the forest but no sound or explosions are made.

Deciding enough time had passed, I decided to step closer only for it to detonate a second later and my senses to lose all feeling.

**Jay's POV**

Before I can stop her, Mal edges towards the grenade. My heart is pounding in my chest as I watch her inch closer. I'm about to run to get her just in case the grenade is a delayed one when it goes off and I see her fly a short distance.

**Carlos' POV**

My pride deflates as it doesn't go off. All of my efforts have been for naught and those beatings I've received from my mother for not doing the chores were for nothing. As I'm wallowing in pity however, I hear the bomb go off and a purple figure fly a distance. Mal!

**Evie's POV**

I want to run after her, and I'm pretty sure Jay does too so I leave it to him while I try to comfort Carlos after the failure. It's futile however as I soon hear the bomb go off and my thoughts rocket to Mal, who after a quick glance, I realise is somewhere in front of us, lying on the ground. My heart stops and Jay and I run towards her.

**Jay's POV**

My heart stops in my chest as I race after her. She's lying on the ground, still as a statue. I freeze. If we killed her, Hades would kill us all, and being killed by the lord of the underworld means eternal death. I'm too young to die and I don't think the underworld is a good place to live.

I stop beside her and try to find a pulse. Evie's better at it and assures me there is one, just slightly fast paced. We contemplate bringing her home but decide against it because explaining this to Hades would be torture.

**Mal's POV**

As my senses slowly return to me, I feel the pounding in my head. I can't hear nor see anything however for a good few seconds until everything rushes back in a tidal wave. I try to sit up before a wave of dizziness hits me and makes me fall back down.

Jay carries me to a tree and helps me lean against it while I get my bearings back. Once I'm somewhat comfortable, Evie continues to fuss over me while Jay disappears from my field of vision. I try to move and finally see him approaching Carlos, an angry look on his face.

**Carlos' POV**

Oh my gosh. I did that. Hades is going to kill me. He's going to kill me and then bring me back just to kill me all over again. I'm doomed. I curl up into myself, hoping that whatever happened would disappear and all just be a really bad dream.

**Mal's POV**

I finally manage to stand, albeit unsteadily, and follow behind Jay despite Evie's protests to stay and rest for a while. As I near them, I hear Carlos muttering something that vaguely sounds like the periodic table I learnt this morning.

I see Jay stomp towards him, ready to reprimand and scold him for putting us all in danger when I finally manage to catch up with him and put my hands on his shoulders, telling him I'm fine and that everything's ok.

**Jay's POV**

I promised to protect her and I failed. I failed her and I broke my promise. Alhough I failed her, I still have to try to keep my promise for the future and the best way to keep it is to eliminate all the things that might make me break it, including Carlos.

I'm about to scold him and tell him to get lost so this will never happen again and Mal will be safe when I feel her small hands holding me back. I turn towards her sharply, holding her as I see her stumble for a second, and my gaze softens.

"You got hurt. I promised myself I wouldn't let you get hurt anymore but you did-"

"I'm here. I'm fine. I'm alive." She cuts me off with a smile and a clumsy twirl that makes me smile. "Nothing happened."

"But-" She stops me with a glare that contains the fire of the underworld tells me the princess is alright.

She then turns to Carlos and bends down just like she did all those weeks ago when we first met him. "Carlos." She starts. "I'm fine. See?" She holds her hands out to him as proof. "Everythings ok."

**Mal's POV**

He gazes at me with tear filled eyes. "You sure?" I nod and he slowly uncurls himself, moving into a sitting position. "Ok." I help him up and pull him into a hug, Jay joining in as well. I hear Evie run towards us before a huge force almost pushes us to the ground and we all collapse in giggles.

As we sit on the ground to catch our breaths, I hear footsteps running towards us. "Thank goodness you kids are ok." I feel daddy scoop me into a hug before kissing me all over my face.

"Daddy." I groan. "Your embarrassing me." My friends laugh at that and from a distance I can see EQ running towards us.

"What was that?" She asks once she reaches the group. I turn to my friends and shrug my shoulders before the others follow my lead with their own. The two adults look at each of us suspiciously but just let it go.

"As long as they're fine, everything's ok." Daddy tells her and she nods. "But just in case it's an attack of some sort, you kids better come inside. It's not safe to play outside at least for this week." I pout at that but nod and move to get up.

Once everyone's up, we let the adults lead the way home as we trail a little behind. "Next time, we change the kind of explosives." I sneakily tell Carlos, earning myself a grin from him, a glare from Jay and a shaking head from Evie, who I'm pretty sure is internally smiling.

We fist pump just before daddy and EQ turn around and give us suspicious looks, making us smile and put on our most angelic faces. When they turn around once again, we just laugh and fist pump once more before following them into my house.


	22. Making A Foe (with Maleficent)

**Mal's POV**

As Uma and I turn the corner after my Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots class, I hear a crash sounding somewhere down the hall. The sound of screeches and squeals as somebody knocks into some of the furniture lining the halls, as well as the laughter that ensues, are music to my ears. The both of us laugh- no cackle, as we come up with devious ideas as to what might have happened to cause someone to be a poor unfortunate soul.

As we walk through the corridor, I find myself treading over a familiar beanie. I contemplate leaving it there but decide against it despite Uma's questioning gaze. Picking it up, I hide it between my books, wanting to keep it until the day was over just for kicks. However as I near the scene, I start to wonder what it was doing in the hallways when I've rarely seen the hat leave his head.

Upon further inspection, I realise that said boy is currently leaning against a table in the middle of a walkway, face bruised and battered, garnished with a black eye. Ignoring Uma, I start to brisk walk, trying to keep the amount of suspicion low lest I myself become a victim to such "accidents" for showing that I care.

"Well well well." I tease as I step closer. "What do we have here?" I smirk at him, making him forget his injuries and jump right back up.

"Well, we have a princess in distress and a knight in shining armour." He puffs his chest out and it takes all my strength to only let out an eyeroll and nothing more.

"Wow Jay. I didn't know you were a princess. Do you need me to help you find a frog for you to kiss so you can go off and live happily ever after?" I push him lightly, cutting him off and making him fall to the floor before walking away with Uma once again by my side.

Before we disappear from his view however, I see him looking for his hat from the corner of my eye. So of course I did what had to be done.

I fluffed it up and pulled it over my head, the crimson red of it blending nicely against my violet locks. Knowing he would be shocked, I turned around to stick my tongue out at him, letting him know I won this battle.

After turning into another hallway to get to our next class, which is the most boring one of all, Underwater Science, Uma lets put a cackle. "Boys are so incompetent. We girls should stick together and let the boys be our minions."

I give her a look that says 'seriously' and she looks back at me with sincerity shining in her eyes. "Weak." My mother would say and I completely agree. Villains are cruel and manipulative. We don't hold the smallest amount of truth and honesty in our bodies.

"You stick with your mates and I'll stick with mine." I scoff and leave her as I enter the classroom, enjoying the way that everyone cowers as I approach them and leave my usual seat vacant instead of fighting over it like they do with all the other seats. As the teacher hasn't entered yet, I tuck the beanie in properly, ensuring Jay wouldn't have an easy time getting it.

After school, I see Jay waiting at the entrance. Seeing as he didn't notice me, I jumped onto his back, making him panic for a second before calming down.

"Thank goodness I didn't chuck you off Mal." He sighs before chastising me. "You would've gotten seriously hurt."

As I gaze over his stance, I realise it is unusually tense compared to his more daily laid back style. I do not call him out on it however as I don't want to put him on the spot and make him uncomfortable. "Really? I don't think you could with those scrawny arms of yours." I tease him because he knows I'm joking. "Or else, whatever happened this afternoon wouldn't have happened."

I watch as his mood turns sour and he holds his hand in a fist, ready to punch. "It's all dumb Harry and Gil's fault. They caught me off guard."

"Well then. We better go make sure they never do that again." I give him a knowing smirk and he comforts his bruised face into a grin.

"Pushing them off the docks?" He suggested. I thought about that but after that Underwater Science, that seems like no big deal. Besides, there's other ways to prepare seafood.

"No. I got something better in mind." I tell him before pushing his hands away from my head and pulling him away from the school to go and prepare our retaliation.

**Uma's POV**

After school I see the guys lurking around the corner and give them good slaps on the back. "Good job boys. I think we might be closer to befriending the princess." I cheer.

The boys clap and yell in delight. "Does that mean we get free food today?" Gil asks, making me roll my eyes. Seriously, there is more to life than food. Namely power and revenge.

"Only when we get Mal on our side." I tell him. "Being Mal's school 'ally' isn't going to get us anywhere because school will be the only place we'll matter. We need to be her number one. The one closest to her. That way we will have insight on all of Maleficent's wicked schemes and our parents have their chance to be her right hand people."

Harry nods but Gil just looks confused. Either way, I carry on. "We have to continue to make Jay look weak. Once Maleficent realises how weak Mal's ally is, she'll definitely ban Mal from being with him, which will be the perfect time for us to come in."

"But then again, if Jay starts to look too weak, Mal herself might not want such a weak ally and remembering that we have always been strong and by her side, she'll recruit us herself." I smirk at the thought of the four of us, ruling the isle like no other villain kid has ever before.

With evil little grins on our faces, I lead us, the for now 'Sea Three', out the gates and into the sea edge of the isle. As we walk however, I can't help but think of the real reason I want to be Mal's friend- no ally.

_Flashback starts._

Harry, Gil and I were sitting in my mother's shop when a small commotion started going on outside. Jumping off the table, my two year old legs moved as fast as I could to go witness it first hand.

I watched as two kids, both a little younger than me, beat up a man quadruple the size of both of them combined. As I watched in shock, a girl, the smaller of the two turned towards me with a snarl. "What are you looking at?" Then without missing a beat, she punched the man in the face and looted all his belongings, including an earing from a piercing that looked really fresh. It was at that moment, my admiration for the girl grew. She's younger than I am but so much stronger with enough energy to take down an army.

As I watched the pair disappear from view, leaving the poor unfortunate soul behind. I felt my mother clasp her tentacle on my back. "See that girl? That's Maleficent's daughter, Mal. One of the most ruthless and brutal villain kid on the isle. You should be more like her. Don't just sit around the shop all day doing nothing. Be useful."

I turn towards my mom. "Right now, she's the princess of this isle. If you become her ally, you could be her right hand lady and have all the power you could desire. These souls would cower before your name just like they do at hers." I grin at the thought of that. Having power on this forsaken island would mean I'm unstoppable. I'd have everything I'd eve want and need on the tips of my fingers.

"Yes mother." I watch her leave. Being an ally would also mean I get away from these boys. The only reason I hang around these boys are because they follow me like a lost puppy and make good minions. They are also the only kids my age so I don't really have a choice. The older ones are mean and the younger ones are practically babies.

That night as I sleep, I dream of how nice it would be to have an ally rather than just minions. I'd have someone to battle with and actually have an argument instead of listening to these boys agreeing with everything I say.

Once I awake, I know I have to start putting a plan into action. Being an ally isn't going to be easy. It might take a long time but it's going to be worth it.

_Flashback ends._

That was 8 years ago. And it has been a very long 8 years. But soon, all the time and effort spent will be worth it as I will have the daughter of Maleficent on my side and I am going to be unstoppable. This is going to be the happiest day of my life after when I first actually got to know Mal.

_Flashback starts._

I'm just done terrorising a couple of the older kids who had been bullying Gil and Harry when I hear a clap start from behind me. I turn around to see none other than the princess herself in all her purple hair glory.

"Well done." She approaches us as if it were all a test. I see the older boys scrambling to get up, lest they feel Mal's horrifying wrath. Their too slow however and Mal managed to push them down without sparing them a single glance.

"However, rather than leaving them with the 'emotional torture'," she uses her fingers to form air quotes, "you have to be a little more physical as well or they won't take you seriously." She then kicks them in their sides, making them curl up in pain.

"A little looting also never hurt anyone." She swiftly pulls our a pair of scissors from one of the boy's pockets and chucks it at them, narrowly missing their fingers. As she demonstrates the proper methods, my eyes grow wide at the chance to receive a tutorial from the princess herself.

"But for only emotional, you did alright." She gives each of them one last luck before leaving. I run to catch up with her, jumping over the bodies as I do.

"Wait!" I called out to her, making timber turn around to face me with a snarl.

"What?!" She snapped just as I fell into step beside her.

I didn't falter. "I was just thinking we could trade tips on terrorising people. You know, I tell you how to verbally hurt them and you show me how to make them hurt."

She looks contemplative for a while before a smirk graced her face. "You're alright." She doesn't say anything more and I take that as my cue to tag along. Since then Mal and I were school allies.

_Flashback ends._

And now, my time is coming and I can't wait to be her first mate.

**Mal's POV**

"You got it?" I ask him once he arrives at the rendezvous. He nods, holding up a couple of buckets. Opening my hand, I show him the small glass bottles I managed to swipe from the Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye.

"Let's get to work." I empty out the contents of the bottles into the buckets before Jay begins stirring the mixture. Soon it turns to a disgusting pile of goop. It's smelly now but revenge will be sweet.Once it's ready, we keep our surprise and get a good night's rest to prepare for tomorrow's attack.

Once the sun was up, Jay and I head to the docks to set everything up. After we're sure everything is in position, and as it should be, we hide and wait for the time to strike.

**Uma's POV**

"Uma!" I awoke to mom's screams, which are usually not a good sign. I hurriedly change out of my pyjamas and rush downstairs to meet mom, who looked less then pleased. Once I reached the landing, she grabbed my ear and started pulling me towards the kitchen, near the back of the shop.

As soon as she arrived, she let go of my ear and pushed me down with force. "Where's the shrimp?!" She pointed towards an empty spot on the floor where the shrimp usually is.

"I don't know." I try, hoping that the truth will make the punishment lighter. It doesn't work.

"LIAR!" Mom yells, making me cower in fear as I watch her leave after carrying out the sentence. Once she leaves, Gil and Harry rush in and get me out of the shop. At this, I can't help but be thankful for having the boys in my life. However, having a girl would be beneficial too. When we finally reach the docks, we're about to discuss further plans to get Mal on our side when we spot two figures.

**Mal's POV**

As Uma and her pirate gang arrive, we know it's time to get our revenge. Jay and I jog up to the docks and quickly set everything up. We finished in the Nick of time because not a second later, we saw the two boys and their captain.

"Well well well. Look who's here." I teased as she walked over to us.

"Not as surprising to see you here." Uma called back as her crew followed her footsteps towards us.

"Yeah well. I thought it would be kinda nice to give your crew a surprise after they gave one to my minion. After all, deeds have to be returned." I saw her smile in delight and I knew it wouldn't be too long before revenge is served on a cold slimy platter.

"Why should they get the reward when I planned it?" At that, it took all my strength to stop my face from morphing into one of shock. Schooling my face to maintain it's stoicness, I continued.

"Well then. Seeing this was all Uma's master plan, Jay you handle the guys. We have a slight change of plans and Shrimpy's on me." At that, I see Jay nod and Uma's face morph into one of confusion.

"Shrimpy? Why would you call me that?!-" Sensing her distraction, I put my plan into action. I tripped the wire behind me and so did Jay, raining buckets of rotten old shrimp swimming in red dye.

"Blood! Blood! Oh my gosh I'm bleeding!" Gil shouted, jumping all over the place and hitting Harry from where he stood. Soon, the slime from the shrimp and the "blood", made them trip and fall into the sea, giving the waters a red tinge.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Uma advancing towards me, ready to get her own revenge for doing this. But as she neared me, she slipped as well, almost taking me down with her if it hadn't been for Jay's quick reflexes that caught me before I could fall. Thank evilness for that because I can't swim.

Once we saw the heads floating in the sea, and the approaching tic-toc croc with his sons, we left, laughing all the way back to our hideout.

**Uma's POV**

"Well well well. Look who's here." Her teasing gets louder as we get closer to the edge of the docks. Her tone is joyful, as if this day is something she has been waiting to for a while and I can't help but think that this is it.

"Not as surprising to see you here." I retorted while trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Yeah well. I thought it would be kinda nice to give your crew a surprise after they gave one to my minion. After all, deeds have to be returned." Her smile sends me chills but I can't help but feel jealous at the others.

"Why should they get the reward when I planned it?" Her face flashed for a second, showing the internal conflict she's never shown anyone else before. With that, I know it's my turn to be her right hand lady.

"Well then. Seeing this was all Uma's master plan, Jay you handle the guys. We have a slight change of plans and Shrimpy's on me." The sudden nickname sent me wondering. Is this how other captains christen their mates?

"Shrimpy? Why would you call me that?!-" Before I could do anything more, I felt something cold and slimy go down my back and slip into my clothes, making me shudder in both chill in disgust. Then from somewhere behind me, I start to hear shouting. I turned around.

"Blood! Blood! Oh my gosh I'm bleeding!" Gil panicked, flailing his limbs and splattering what I think is blood everywhere. As he moved about, he hit Harry and soon, the slimy mess along the docks made them slip and fall into the unforgiving seas, giving the waters a red tinge.

My anger grew. How dare she do this to my crew? At that moment, I could no longer see why I wanted to be her ally? I'm perfectly fine her with my own crew and I don't need some stop us stuck-up princess.

I knew I had to get my revenge so I scooped up what I could of the goop and started to approach Mal to make her pay for what she did. Before I could get to her however, I slip. But I won't go down alone. As I fell, I tried to get Mal down with me because I wasn't going down alone and because she can't swim so making her fall could mean drowning her and ending her for good.

I managed to trip her but unfortunately, Jay caught her and helped her up before she could fall off as well. Anger burned through my veins. How dare this princess do this to us? We will get our revenge one day and sooner or later, she will be sorry.

Just as we're about to get out of the water, I hear a familiar ticking sound and I know we're in trouble.

**Hades' POV**

"She did that?" I asked Pain while shaking my head, the hilarity of everything making my body shake with silent laughter.

"Yes sir." He replied and I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in my daughter. Her injury didn't damage her spirit at all. In fact, I think it made her stronger and her flames of fury larger.

"You may go." I dismissed him to go continue watching over my baby.

As I was once again dwelling in silence, a single thought made itself prominent.

'That's my girl."

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the two latest chapters of this story. Stick around for more.**

**D****on't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	23. Mal's In Trouble (with Hades)

**Hey everyone. I'm back with a long overdue update. I'm not going to deny that fact. Anyway, these two chapters have been specifically requested for by cecelia.dryan, so I decided to write it. It was definitely difficult at first as I originally hadn't planned to write it but I did and so here it is.**

**And thank you so much everyone for all the love and support youve given me. It's really motivating me to continue writing and it makes me so happy to see that people actually enjoy my story. So thanks for the 13 reviews and 1 PM**.

**Reviews:**

**1) Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen: Oh god the tiny VK's are just so damn cute! They're rescuing the princesses from the big bad Hades. I couldn't stop smiling reading about those cuties. Poor traumatised Carlos; don't worry not everyone is like your mum. Just be careful next time; as I make it really obvious Carlos is my favourite here and everywhere else. Looking forward to seeing some more Isle interaction with the Hades side of the equation; would Uma still want to be Mal's friend if she wasn't the toughest person on the Isle? How would Gil react to the sweet friendly dynamics they've got going on among the VK's? I'm looking forward the most to seeing how different the group will be when you get to the main Descendants timeline****Oh god I feel sorry for Uma in the Maleficent section; she just really wants to have a crew who supports her and she's really searching for friendship. I can totally see how she ended up the way she is in canon from this chapter with her want to free people but her utter resentment of everything Mal gets to have since she's never seen her be anything but horrible to the people she cares about**

**\-- I know, they're just too adorable for this world. Not sure if I'm going to add Uma and the Sea Three in Hades chapters but we'll see as time goes by. Yeah, Mal and Uma do not have the greatest history and i think that chapter made her mind of more understandable and shows her in a different light.**

**2) MustangQueen16:**

**a) Hades is definitely a great papa for his baby girl.**

**\-- He definitely is the sweetest and the best.**

**b) Hades definitely loves his daughter more than anything. I'm glad that Mal is being raised by her dad instead of her mom she certainly has had a better childhood.**

**\-- He does and I am too. I think she currently has tje best childhood out of everyone on the isle.**

**3) danifan3000: One thing I feel sorry for hades being a single father, is when Mal starts going through puberty. With Mal having her first period and starting to show an interest in boys.**

**\-- Personally, I don't think it would be that bad as he gets to skip the talk because EQ can handle that for him. And as for Mal liking boys, they'd probably have to get through Jay first.**

**4) cecelia.dryan:**

**a) Please update make Hades punish her please**

**\-- Ask and you shall receive.**

**b) Please update**

**\-- Your wish is my command.**

**5) JEN-M:**

**a) I'm so happy that Carlos appeared! Oh! Poor kid. I like it that Mal and Jay show a villianous side for protection but they hate it deep inside. I love the games Hades encourages. Saving princesses from a nasty dragon! It's like Hades is preparing them for the day Auradon shows mercy to the children of the Isle.**

**The Evil Queen is a pretty strict teacher it seems! I bet she'd set up an all-girls etiquette school in Auradon! Love this chapter! Thank you so much for updating!**

**\-- Me too. Poor kid was being left behind for so long. Secretly Hades is because he wants them, or at least Mal, to go and get off the isle. EQ might but it'd definitely contain a lot of etiquette lessons. I'm glad you love it.**

**b) Oh boy...and their glorious rivalry begins! Will the Sea Tree appear in the "With Hades Universe"? Hades is proud of his baby even if she doesn't know it. You write both versions so well.**

**\-- Yep. It does. I'm not sure if they will because it woukd be hard for them to actually interact as they aren't usually in the same areas. Hades is a very proud papa and I'm so happy you think so. It's hard to comr up with ideas for Maleficent's version because it's so ordinary and so I try to make it as different while being canon as possible to attract more readers to it.**

**6) Descendants4: BAD SHRIMPY you will not be her ally. Yes, Carlos finally we have the core 4 and is Carlos going to be making the box that punctures a hole in the barrier for a second. Also, jay should get a big brother award and Evie should get an award for the best little sister? is Evie older then mal or younger I always thought she was younger.**

**\-- Very bad shrimpy indeed. As for the bix breaching the barrier, we're going to have to wait and see. Jay should get an award. And in my opinion, Evie takes on a big sister and motherly role to Mal while Mal is still kind of like their protector along with Jay.**

**7) WeloveReign: Great chapter :)**

**Is Hadie included in this story as Mal's older brother?**

**\-- Thank you so much but no he will not be. And I think Hadie is Mal's younger brother, not older.**

**8) malRules:amazing. pls write more. i love hades fighting malefecent**

**\-- Aww, thank you and I will. Those parts are kind of fun to write if not a little hard to find something suitable to fight about.**

**9) MikaToshino: I love the fact that uma wanted to be friends with mal but ruined her chance by claiming to have been involved with jays d9wnfall lol she tried to maoe herself stronger but only made herself a target. I cant wait to see were things g9 from here**

**\-- Yesh, I know right. How the tables turned. I'm glad you can't wait so stay tuned.**

**10) Mara:Oh yeah! That was the kind of story about this dorky villain family I was looking for! Why this little jewel was so hidden? It's a bit hard to find stories with Hades because sometimes he doesn't appear in story's options as a filter character So,plz,it would very helpful to add him with Mal and her mother. People like me who haven't a fanfiction account would be grateful when we have to seek the fic**

**About the story I loved it. I agree Hades loves his daughter(to his own way)unlike Maleficent. For me Hades never was so evil compared with other Disney's villains. He only wanted respect, but his a* brother and j* olimpic gods treated him as the rejected and black ship for no special reason(maybe because he represents death,but c'mmon,that doesn't mean evil) Also, his job can be very stressful and lonely. I think that's because he'd want a family and could love them so much. Of course,I can't blame him for leaving Maleficent DX I love these two,but Maleficent ruined their relationship. Being so obssesed for the power and revenge to the point she didn't care to mistreat her own daughter for then use her to those selfish purposes.**

**I'll keep reading this wonderful story and be ready for new chapters ️ Plz continue soon.**

**\-- I'm so happy this is the kind of story you were looking for. I know its so hard to find stories with Hades in it but the filter just added Hades so when this chapter goes up, it's finally going to have Hades listed as a chracter. Im so glad you love it and he really does love his daughter. He might not beling on the isle but if he wasn't there in the furst place, we'd have no show or movie. Yes he does want a family. A baby girl in particular to pamper and spoil. I know, how can there be people like Maleficent in this world. I'm glad you'll continue to read my story and hope you enjoy this update.**

**PM:**

**1) DarknessShadow96: Growing up with Hades vs Maleficent is the best thing I've ever read. Especially the Hades' parts. You're doing great. I do have an idea, if you don't like it just ignore me. What if Mal tries to throw a surprise party for her dad's birthday. And her present to him is a painting of his constellation in the underworld.**

**\-- Aww. Thank you so much and I really love writing the Hades parts as well. I'm so glad you think so. And your idea is good. It's just that I'm not very sure where to put it because I need a sort of opposite chapter to that and writing about Maleficent's birthday would be difficult. I'll keep the idea stored safely in my mind though for future use.**

**Thank you once again everyone for your love and support. Without you guys, I wouldn't have made it this far into the story and it's so crazy that so many of you enjoy it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next two chapters.**

**Hades' POV**

"Where in the underworld is that girl?" I growl as I pace about the cave for what must be the hundredth time today. "It's already six o'clock. She should've been back ages ago." I pace even more. If she wanted to stay out a little later she has to tell me at least a week before, that's the rules.

As the sky begins to grow darker, my worry only increases hundredfold. What if something happened to her? What if she and her friends got lost in the forest? I mean I know it's a part of her but she's still a little girl who can get lost and who knows what could happen to little girls in a place as dangerous as this.

My thoughts are put to an abrupt stop when I hear giggling approaching the cave. "And remember how scared Harry and Uma looked when all that sludge was dumped on them?" The voice of my little princess echoes through the cave and laughter soon follows.

"They're not going to be welcomed home for weeks." The son of Jafar adds, causing them to erupt into more peals of laughter. At that moment, they finally step through the threshold and realise I'm standing there. Mal visibly gulps while the others turn pale. The four of them then begin to make their move.

"Hi daddy." Mal says in her most innocent voice and gives me her 'puppy dog face' as she walks towards me while the others quickly leave. Usually that face alone is enough to make me melt and give in to everything she wants but today the anger surpasses it all.

"Mal..." I damage her name out, wanting her to know how much trouble she is in. At that, her face drops into a pout.

"I'm sorry dad but we got so caught up at the docks area after EQ said Evie could go and-" My temper flared.

"You went to the docks without asking my permission?!" She starts to shake as I see terror fill her eyes. I've never really raised my voice at her before but she's never really needed me to.

"Sorry daddy." She looks down.

"Mal. I'm very disappointed in you. You know the rules about these things. If you want to stay out a bit later, you have to tell me what time and at least one week in advance. And if you want to leave the forest, you have to tell me at least two weeks in advance."

"I know daddy but EQ just suddenly said Evie could get out from the forest and we were so excited to have her finally come with us as we go around the isle. We figured we would be back in time for curfew and you wouldn't noticed a thing-" Mal put her hands over her mouth as she realised she's said too much.

"You were planning to keep this a secret from me?!" I couldn't help my rage from growing. I've never taught her to lie or keep secrets, especially from me. I can't believe she deliberately did. What happened to my sweet and innocent little girl?

"I mean, would you have let me go out on short notice otherwise?" I saw the challenge in form of gold flecks spark in her eyes.

"That's it missy. You're grounded." It's finally time I started punishing her seriously. I mean she's still a little girl but she needs to know not to disobey me.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me. You're grounded for the rest of the week. No leaving the house, no hanging out with Jay, Carlos or Evie. You will spend the rest of the week studying." As soon as I said that, I heard something I've never heard before, her growl.

"If you want to say something, speak up." I tell her seeing as she keeps muttering things underneath her breath. By the movement of her mouth, I could almost guess they were curse words but I couldn't be sure as I've never taught her to say any of those.

"You're so unfair! Jay and Carlos never have to ask their parents for permission to do anything as long as they do what's expected of them! Even Evie's getting her freedom now! I don't get why can't you be more like their parents?!" She pauses to take a breath as her face gets redder. "And dad! No one else in this whole isle needs permission to even leave this their home, especially at my age! I'm almost twelve for underworld's sake!"

"Two weeks missy!" She huffs and stomps straight to her room, slamming the door in the process.

As soon as she's out of sight, I can't help but slump in my chair. It's getting so much harder to get her to listen. I understand she already a tween but she's still a little girl and I need her to understand I do this because I love her and I don't want her to get hurt. It's extremely dangerous for a girl to be out late at night. I can't even begin to imagine what could happen to her if she was out at this time of night.

As it gets later into the night and I hear her crying cease, I decide I've left her alone for enough time to let her cool down and be hungry to eat. I walk up to her room and knock on the door. Seeing as I get no reply, I push it open a crack.

Upon opening the door, I see her lying face down on her bed with her pillows streaked with tears. I sit down beside her and stroke her red face, brushing the hair falling at the side behind her. As I do this, I can't help but remember the first time I got mad at her and the first time, out of the very few times over the past few years, she was punished.

_Flashback starts._

_Mal is 2 years old_

"Mal! Come here right now!" I keep my voice low but slightly higher than usual to show my anger but not enough to make her fear me.

"Yes daddy?" Her tiny feet reach my own and I stare down at her for a quick few seconds before picking her up.

"What is this all about?" I point towards the mess she's made in the living room, her food splashed over the tables and some even on the walls, while her toys were scattered all over the floor.

"We were playing a game daddy." She says in her most innocent two year old voice. I look at her skeptically.

"And what game might that be?" She contemplates for a second before turning towards me and smiling.

"Make a mess." She giggles and my face turns sour. As soon as she notices my look, her face mirrors it.

"Sorry daddy." She looks down and starts to wiggle, not wanting to be carried anymore. I shift her in my arms to make her look at me again.

"Mal, I'm very disappointed in you. You're going to be in a time out for two minutes and after that, you're going to clean that mess up. Understood?" She nods her head and I grab a chair to put her in.

"Your time starts now." I say once she's settled in and I see her beginning to squirm even though it hasn't even been half a minute yet. "If you get up," I warn her, its another two minutes for you." At that, she stays as still as can be.

A few seconds later however, she starts crying and it takes all my strength to not go up to her and cuddle her.

Her crying gets louder but I know I must stand firm if I wan their to learn her lesson. I can't give in to my selfish desires as a parent and stop her from learning what is right and wrong.

Soon enough time is up and I tell her she can get up. She immediately does and comes towards me but she doesn't stretch her arms up to be picked up.

"Come here." I tell her as I open my arms for her and she runs into them, crying as I pick her up. I quickly help her blow her runny nose as I bounce her up and down in an attempt to soothe her.

"I'm sorry daddy. I won't be a bad girl anymore." Her voice cracks as she speaks between sobs. My heart melts at that and I know for sure she's learnt her lesson.

"Its ok princess." I tell her as I rub her back up and down to help her breathe. "Promise not to do it anymore?" Her little head nods and I smile at her. "Good girl."

I then put her down. "Let's get this place cleaned up shall we?" I ask her as I get a cloth and pull her toy basket towards us. "This is no place for a princess." She giggles at that. "Especially the princess of the underworld." I hand her the basket and she starts picking up her toys as I clean the walls.

As we clean, we sing out cleaning song. In midst of that however, I also think of how true what I said was. "This place is really no place for the princess of the underworld."

_Flashback ends._

Seeing as she was really tired, I decided to just let her be and keep the food for the night. I wasn't really hungry anyway. As soon as I was done, it was about time for bed so I quickly changed and got into bed. As I slept, I couldn't help but remember the other two times I really had to punish her even though I didn't want to and it broke my heart.

_Dream 1:_

_Mal is 5 years old_

It was still light out but it was almost time for Mal to come home because there could be all sorts of bugs lurking in the grass and trees that could make my little baby sick because her little immune system is too weak to fight them off.

As it got later in the day and the sky started to grow darker, my worry only grew and I decided it was time for me to go look for her. I knew she was with Jay but that doesn't really stop my worrying. They're both just five years old.

I leave the cave and take a torchlight and the amber, even though I know it won't work on the isle, with me. I'm barely in the denser part of the forest when I see a figure hanging upside down from a tree.

My heart starts to pound in my chest. What if she falls? What if she hits her head and gets a concussion? Or worse, brain damage? What if she breaks a few bones? There's no proper doctor or healthcare on the isle. Her wounds might get infected and she could die. What if she breaks her back? She'd be so upset she can't play anymore.

As I approach her and the tree, I start to wonder where exactly is the boy? He should be stopping her from doing this sort of crazy stunts. Where did she learn to do this anyway? He better not have taught her because he's promised me he would protect her and by doing that he has broken his promise.

I finally reach her and stand right under the branch she's hanging from. "Mal Bertha Hadessdóttir!" I called out and I watched as her eyes burst open, mouth forming an 'o' in shock before she lost her balance and fell into my awaiting arms.

"You missy, are in a lot of trouble." I scold her, holding her tight so as to not drop her or allow her escape. "And Jay." I called out. "We'll discuss what's going to happen tomorrow. Go home now." I began my walk home, not looking back to see if Jay had heard me but I soon heard his small footsteps shuffling away.

Once we reached home, I set her down on the couch and made her face me. "Mal." She looked down. "I'm very disappointed in you. You know you're supposed to be back by five and you're not supposed to be hanging from trees. What if you fell and got hurt?"

"I'm sorry daddy." She apologises but I know she doesn't really understand what she did was wrong so I guess it's time to give her a different kind of punishment.

"Mal. You're grounded for the next two days. Meaning you can't leave the cave and you can't play with Jay." She gives me a shocked face before it morphs into one of heartbrokeness.

"No playing?" Her small voice asks and I nod. As soon as it dawns on her, she breaks off into tears and runs into her room, shutting the door in the process to keep me out. I sigh, knowing she needs time to think about her actions and decide to leave her be for the night.

The next day, I head to her room to wake her up for breakfast, seeing as she didn't get to eat her dinner last night.

"Mal." I call from the door. "It's time to wake up." She doesn't stir and I start to panic. She is by no means a light sleeper but she usually responds to my voice, even in her sleep, with a small jerk or kick.

"Mal." I edge closer to the bed to shake her awake. Panic floods through me however when I realise beneath her covers there is no body but pillows.

I ignore the fact that I'm in sleepwear and rush out the door, frantically searching for Mal because who knows when she could have disappeared and what could've happened to her since then.

I scour through the entire forest but there wasn't a single strand of purple hair in sight. My heart beat painfully in my chest. What if she left the safety if the forest? She's not ready to head into the more human populated, or inhumane populated in a way, part of the isle.

Seeing as she wasn't there, I decided to search the edge of the forest instead. Maybe she hasn't left yet, after all, she's still small and her tiny legs couldn't have gotten her far even in the short time she's left.

As I search the edge, I spot two large figures approaching and I can't help but gasp as familiarity dawns upon me.

They're Maleficent's henchmen. If they spot Mal, they'll take her back to Maleficent and I might never see her again. My heart seizes at the thought of not being able to see my princess ever again and my drive to find her increases.

I run through the forest, faster than I ever have, escaping the sight of the henchmen more than a few times as they neared my home. After a long time, I finally spot Mal hiding in the denser part of the trees with Jay consoling her.

Quietly, I approach them and pull them both onto my lap before shushing them as I watch the men pass. Soon they leave, telling each other that the daughter of Maleficent isn't here and that their search will be futile seeing as it's been over four years that they've been searching for a small child and for all they know, she could be long gone.

My heart stops at that thought but I then remember that my princess is here with me, safe in my arms, and I will never let her go again.

I turn towards the pair and I see Mal shuffling closer to Jay who is still comforting her. As I face Mal, I see her visibly shake and I know I have done something wrong. I never want my baby to fear me and I've done just that.

Getting up, I take their hands and lead them back to the cave, not missing the quickness when Jay bends down to pick up a small package on the floor. As soon as we reach the house, I sit them both on the couch and I ask Mal why she ran away.

My baby just burst into tears as Jay held her tight and told her to tell me what she told him. As I watched Jay dry her tears with all the gentleness he possessed, I knew he was definitely the older brother figure Mal needs in her life.

Finally, she stopped crying and spoke in between hiccups. "Daddy doesn't love me anymore." She burst and my heart shattered. How could she think that? What did I do wrong to make her think or feel that way? Have I been such a bad dad?

"Why..." I took a second to compose myself and stop myself from breaking down into tears. "How could you think that princess? Why do you think I don't love you anymore? What made you think I don't love you anymore?"

Her cries continued and my heart ached as I felt like my world was ending. Did she want her mom instead of me? Was I not enough for her? Did she need her mom as well?

"Daddy yelled at me." She cried. "Daddy said I can't play anymore. Daddy doesn't want me to be happy. Daddy doesn't want me anymore. Daddy was going to give me back to mommy for being a bad girl." My heart froze at that. Never in a million years would I ever do that to her. I would never return her to her monster of a mother.

I open my arms for her and she jumps off the couch before running into them. "Princess." I begin, not knowing what to say. "I don't hate you. I love you so much. More than you'll ever know and I would never give you back to your mother ok? I rather be burning in the pits of tartarus for decades than give you back to your mother."

Mal giggles at that but it is still chocked up with sobs. "I love you so much Mali. You're my princess, my only reason for living and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you. If I lost you, my life would be over."

Mal gave a watery smile. "Really? Daddy still loves me?" Had I not loved her enough for her to know that?

"Of course I do little miss princess of the underworld." I said as I tickled her before getting serious. "But do you know what daddy was upset with you yesterday?" I saw her give a contemplative look for a second before she shook her head, splaying her involved purple locks everywhere.

"It's because you disobeyed me. You know it's dangerous for you to be out at night. And I told you not to hang from trees. What if you fall down and got a boo boo. You don't want to be in pain do you?" I stopped for a while for a more dramatic effect. "Because then you won't get to go outside and play with Jay."

Hearing his name his head shot up and their voices mirrored each other. "No!"

I internally chuckled. "So do you promise me to never do that again?" I saw Mal nod her head and from the corner of my eye, I'm pretty sure I saw Jay do it too.

"Good girl." I was about to let them go to give them a bite to eat when I remembered the two men who were in the forest a while ago.

"Do you know who those two men were just now?" I ask the pair. Mal shook her head while Jay nodded.

"They're Maleficent's henchmen." I told them and Mal looked at me in fear. "Stay away from them." I warned. "We don't want her to find us do we?" The pair shook their heads and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now before I let you go, Mal promise me you'll never run away again ok?" She nodded. "And don't forget that I love you."

At that, I felt two small arms round my neck. "I love you too daddy." I smiled at that. "I love you three thousand." I let them go off to eat.

_Dream 1 ends._

I soon wake up and feel immensely relieved that it was all a dream and that Mal never got really hurt or found by Maleficent.

I look at my watch and seeing as it's only the middle of the night, I go back to sleep. However, I really want to go check up on Mal because deep down, a part of me is afraid she'll run off again and this time I won't be able to find her in time.

_Dream 2:_

_Mal is 7 years old_

I hear a crash in the living room but think nothing of it as I prepare dinner for the two children in the living room and myself. I know Jay probably gets some food at home but sometimes it just feels right to feed him a little before he heads home. After all, I don't know what Jafar feeds the boy. Although, sometimes I do feel like I need to ask him what he does because comparatively, his son looks so much healthier than my girl. He's more filled out and meatier compared to my girl who's basically skin and bones no matter how much or often I feed her. And she's short enough that I can still easily pick her up and cradle her with just one arm despite being 7 years old already.

Once dinner is prepared, I go out to get the kids when I see splinters and fragments littering the entire floor they're playing on.

"What's all this?" I ask them and they both stop playing, they're swords quickly hiding themselves behind them.

"Umm," Mal starts, stepping forward. "We were playing pirates?" I give her a look, asking her for a further explanation. She gives a sorrowful glance before continuing. "We were playing pirates and I accidentally knocked down a statue-"

"We accidentally knocked down the statue." Jay cuts in.

"But I backed up into it." Mal argues.

"Yeah, but I swung my sword at you and made you back up to it and hit it, bringing it to the floor." The two of them started making excuses as to why they were to blame for the damage and I couldn't help but awe at the sight of them trying to protect the other. It doesn't stop them from getting into trouble however.

I called them closer to me and made them sit in front of me so we were eye to eye. "Do you know why I'm mad?"

Mal immediately responds. "Because we broke your statue." I feel my heart fracture at the thought that they don't know the real reason why I'm angry. I shake my head.

"I'm angry because you continued to play despite knowing that the statue broke and there were splinters on the floor. I could care less about the dumb statue but what if one of you got hurt by stepping on it?" They both looked down. I sigh.

"I'm not mad that it broke. Ok, maybe a little mad because it's the only cerberus I have that is still not in the underworld. But the only reason I'm really mad is because you could be gotten hurt and you should've called me in the first place so I could clean it up before you step on it. Understand?" They both nod.

"I care about you too much to see you hurt ok?" They smile at that, Jay equally as much as Mal. Could it be that's because Jafar rarely says it to his own son? And that the thought of someone caring about him is foreign?

I pull them both into a hug before releasing them to eat some dinner and telling then we'll clean this mess up after lunch.

_Dream 2 ends._

I wake up once again and feel glad that that time hadn't been as bad as when she was five. Seeing as it was almost time for her to get up, I go to prepare the food from yesterday, hoping it didn't go bad.

Once the food is ready, I head towards her room to wake her up. I sit on her bed and softly brush her pale cheeks, wishing she had a bit more colour from the sun as right now, she's as pale as a ghost and looks as of the slightest ray of sunlight could burn her to a crisp.

"Mal, time to wake up." She groans and turns away, refusing to get up or move. "C'mon princess, it's time for breakfast."

My efforts are met with a groan that sounds quite similar to 'leave me alone'. At that, I pull her up into a sitting position and let her lean against me.

"Are you mad at me princess?" She refuses to look at me. "You know I'm only mad because I was worried don't you?" She doesn't reply and I wonder if she's fallen back asleep.

"It was getting late and you know you need to tell me if you're going to be out late or going to the other parts of the isle." She groans at that and I wonder if this is a glimpse of what she'll be like as a full blown teenager.

She turns around. "I know daddy. But I'm almost twelve now. I'm a big girl. Everyone else my age doesn't need their parents permission to go out. They can do whatever they want whenever they want. They're free while I'm trapped here in this forest. I don't mean that I don't love it here but it's suffocating sometimes and I need my space." I feel something piercing through me and somehow I know it's called truth.

I sigh. "Fine. I guess you're no longer a little girl." She smiles at that. "And you don't need to have so many rules." Her smile grows wider. "But if you wanted me to change them, you could've talked to me and we could properly discuss what needs to or should be changed." She nods her head in understanding.

"I'll shorten your grounding to one week, but only if you promise me to never do it again." She smiles happily at that and throws her arms around me. "But first, let's discuss what you think needs to be changed during breakfast."

Throughout breakfast, we decide that if she wants to leave the forest or extend her curfew, she has to tell me the night before. We also decide she's old enough to not need to be back before sun down so her new curfew is 7.30pm sharp except on special occasions that are to be determined.

That afternoon when her friends arrive to hang out, she informs them of her punishment and sadly they leave without her but promise they will help her obey the newly compromised rules.

That night after getting ready for bed, I knock on her door and she lets me in. "Yes daddy?" I gaze at her and realise that my little girl is indeed growing up and isn't quite the baby I used to know.

"I was wondering of my big girl was too old for a dance." I ask her, holding a disc and edging towards the gramophone I places in her room.

"Aw daddy." I place the disc and it starts to play a soft melody. She places her hands on my shoulders and I hold onto her waist, keeping her balanced as we danced. Soon enough she falling asleep and I lift her up slightly so she can lean her head against my neck and I'm holding her as if she was a little girl again.

Soon enough the song ends and I tuck her into bed, giving her a kiss on her temple before switching off the lights and leaving the room for my own.

The next week passes by quickly and she doesn't disobey me once. Maybe she really is old enough to understand why I'm mad at her. Maybe she really is a big girl now.

After her usual morning lessons and lunch, she waits in the living room for her friends to come get her. As they get older, Dragon Hall hours grow longer so it's either stay longer at the school or skip. I make sure they stay longer on most days because they need an education, despite how inappropriate it's education may be, and because staying on everyday will make them seem goody two shoes and a victim to everyone on the isle.

I watch as Mal draws. Her talent has definitely improved over the years and I desperately wish I can get her better supplies to further enhance her abilities and talent but all I can get are the discarded supplies from Auradon. The only good thing though is that she's learnt to be resourceful and not to waste anything she can still use, something I'm pretty sure those Auradonians need to learn.

Soon enough Jay, Evie and Carlos arrive, happy that Mal is finally relieved of her punishment and able to hang out once again. As I watch her leave, realisation floods through my entire being and tears start to pool in my eyes. 'My baby girl's not so little anymore.'


	24. Mal's In Trouble (with Maleficent)

**Just a little forewarning and PSA.****This chapter talks about severe child abuse and therefore needs to be read with caution. I do not think it requires an M rating but it is just a sensitive topic to many.**

**Finally, if you see that someone is being abused or bullied, no matter of he or she is young, old or even an adult, tell another grown up or the authorities. You might just end up saving a life. Abuse is no joking matter and many die from it each year.**

**If you know someone who is being abused, and you report it to the authorities only for nothing to happen, don't just give up. Be a friend to that person and shine some light into their darkness. You never truly know the power of friendship.**

**Stop abuse, save a life.**

**By writing this, I just want to say I'm not advocating abuse and that it's something that shouldn't even be happening in this world. In our troubled world, we must strive for peace and humanity. We must be the change that we want to see in this world. Stop looking at things that don't affect you as things that do not matter because it does. It may not now, but it could in the future. Help make a change. For me. For you. For the over 7 billion people in the world today. And for the many more still to come.**

**Mal's POV**

"MAL! COME BACK HERE!!!" Hearing mom shout, I ran up the stairs and into my room, quickly hiding under my bed. I'm by no means afraid of my mom. No, fear is the furthest thing from my mind. The only thing is that, well, her punishments are slightly more than harsh. I remember on of the first times I got punished, and it wasn't exactly painless.

_Flashback starts._

_Mal is 2 years old_

"Mal..." I hear mom calling me and I immediately know that this was not a good sign.

"Yes mother." I quickly scamper down the stairs and stand at full attention as soon as I'm right in front of her.

"What's this I hear about you helping a boy in the streets today?" Mom asks calmly. Bad sign number 2. A calm mom is not a good mom. It means she's going to be unpredictable. I haven't exactly faced her wrath just yet but judging from the time her minions have suffered from it, I don't think I ever want to.

I relax my posture into a slouch and give an air of not caring. "I wasn't helping the poor boy mother." I said flat out. "I was pretending to help him to make him terrified of me. You should've seen the look on his face when I started to 'help' him. He almost peed his pants." Mom didn't look too impressed.

"If you really wanted to scare him, you should've kicked him while he was already down and hurt him where it hurts." Mom explains, extremely annoyed she has to tell me this.

"Yes mother." I nod and half expect her to let me go when she pulls me back.

"Maybe I have to show you how to take someone down." She grabs me by the collar of my shirt and drags me upstairs. I try to struggle but she just pinches me so hard a bruise the size of my fist has already started to form.

Once we reach the top floor, she throws me down and starts to kick me. "This. Is. How. You. Hurt. Someone. Understand." She punctuates each word with a kick and I start to scream. I feel her foot digging into my belly and I don't know-how much more if it I can take.

Seeing her glare however, I try to stop my screams, knowing they'll only make her madder. It hurts too much though so I can only manage muffling them by bitting on my shirt. The cloth is dirty and yucky though and soon my mouth tastes like dirt.

Not soon enough, she finally stops kicking me and tells me to get up. "If I ever hear of you helping any of these isle rats ever again, you're going to have more than just bruises. Understood?" Mom warned and all I could do was stop myself from wincing in pain and nodded.

She then left to go back to her shows. While I made my way to my room. I climb onto my bed, trying to find the most comfortable position to soothe my wounds. Finally, I end up curled up in a ball. Not to protect myself against the outside world but because it doesn't stretch the bruised skin as much.

The next few days I learn to walk with the bruises and hide the pain as well as the limp. It takes a while but the bruises finally disappear after a few weeks.

_Flashback ends._

"MAL!!!" Mom's getting madder and definitely louder but I'm not in the mood for a beating or punishment today so I remain under my bed.

"Where are you, you little brat?" Mom's voice suddenly becomes super sweet and sarcastic. That's when I truly know I will be in a hell of trouble once she finds me. Hopefully she won't and will forget about everything by tomorrow.

Hope's for suckers though, I soon realise as mom spots me under the bed and begins pulling me out. I cling onto the broken legs of the bed, trying to use them as an anchor but the broken beams only serve to help my mother as they scratch my hands and ankles, causing me to release them and enter into my mother's hands.

As she drags me to the top of the stairs, I blank out and remember one of the times she did some real damage on it.

_Flashback starts._

_Mal is 5 years old_

"You're late!" Mom calls out from behind the sofa as I tried to enter the house as quietly as possible. Curse that door for squeaking. I almost got away with it.

"Sorry mom." I apologise but for whatever reason, it seems to make her angrier.

"Sorry Mal? Sorry?!" Her face turns red like a tomato and I know that I was done for. An unfulfilling 5 years of life and this is how I go. "We're villains! We don't apologise! Not to anyone! Not to anything!"

She starts holding me by the ear and dragging me up the steps. Even though my mother has possibly the smallest stature of any adult, young and old alike, on this isle, she has enough strength to rival Gaston and his twin sons.

Once we reach the top of the steps, she kicks me until I'm black and blue. I definitely also feel funny in the area slightly above my stomach. After a while, she gets bored of kicking and starts screaming at me things I don't understand or bother to understand while throwing me around and punching me just before I hit the ground, making me fly onto the walls.

I hear something's crack and the pain is so immense that I start to cry. My cries only fuel mom's flames and everything gets worse.

"You're weak. Just like your father." She sneers as she throws another punch. "I don't know how I ever gave birth to a weakling like you." She throws another punch and I start to see stars. "You're no fairy. You're a mere mortal. You can't even fly."

The pain is unbearable and she finally had enough of me. Picking me up one last time, I feel her throwing me. This time however, I'm airborne for much longer than usual and when I land, everything feels numb.

I can't cry. I can't scream. I can't move. Everything soon turns dark.

I wake up a few days later at our hideout and Jay tells me he found me unconscious on my living room floor when he came to look for me after I hadn't been to our hideout for over two days.

He says that I broke a few ribs, that he somehow tapped into place, had a concussion, which explains my confusion and temporary paralysis after what I assume was a flight down the entire staircase, and a few bruises and cuts.

He tells me I'm very lucky that I even survived and that he managed to find everything he needed outside Yen Sid's shop.

For the next few days, Jay took care of me and I had to wonder why because we're villains. We only look after ourselves, at least that's what mom tells me.

"We're partners." He says simply as he unwraps one of the bandages to inspect the wound beneath. "In crime." He continues and I hiss as he pokes it, seeing if it still hurts or is starting to heal. "And well, I need someone to watch my back anyway."

I knew he was teasing about the last part but I play along anyway. "Haha. Yeah you do. Son of Jafar is too weak to defend himself and needs a girl to protect him." I retaliate and he responds with a pinch on a particularly sensitive patch of skin. "Ouch."

"But, thank you." I tell him as he finishes checking the wound and sits beside me on the couch that has temporarily become my bed. "Don't tell anyone I said that though. I'll deny it and turn the tables to make it sound like you said it."

Jay nodded and started getting ready to leave as it was going to be nightfall soon. Once he left and I was alone in the darkness, something kept replaying itself in my mind...

I owe you my life.

_Flashback ends._

The pain in my ribs and chest is immense as she continues kicking and punching. Each blow knocks the wind out of my lungs and I find myself struggling to breathe. I don't cry though. It only makes her angrier and I don't think I'm actually capable of crying. I haven't cried ever since that fateful day almost five years ago.

_Flashback starts._

_Mal is 7 years old_

"Stealing candy Mal? I'm so disappointed." I hear mom behind me and slightly gasp because mom never leaves her castle. Ever. Unless it was something important.

"It was from a baby." I tell her, hoping it would soothe or reduce her disappointment. Everyone knows she hates babies so the best way to get on her 'good' side is by doing something to or hurting them in anyway.

"That's my nasty little girl." The way she says it makes it sound so horribly fake and she takes the candy, does despicable things to it, and returns it to the baby. "Give it backto the dreadful creature."

As soon as her minions turn, she gives me a stern look. "Mom!" I was going to eat that. I tell her straight forward, not whining because knelt prissy pink princesses whine, not villains, and especially not me.

"It's the deets Mal that makes the difference between mean and truly evil!" She raises her voice slightly at the end as she calls out to the mother and her child as they quickly walk away.

Her face quickly turns into one of reminiscing and I'm forced to sit through her same speech again. "When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms." She recites. She does this so often by the time I was two, I could quote her word for word.

"Yeah well! It's not exactly like I have the chance to on this forsaken isle!" I burst out, shocking mom and obviously making her mad. I was just so tired of hearing her complaints about it though and just ignore her, continuing my rant.

"I don't have any magic on this isle so excuse me mother of I can't curse any kingdoms or poison kings or kidnap princesses. I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect girl you wanted nor am I ever good enough for you!" I yell and as I do, my chest feels lighter and I feel freer, although I can't stop my heart from beating so fast at the thought of how much trouble I was going to be in. Now I don't care though and just want to let everything go.

Finally she snaps and a huge evil grin breaks out on her face. She put an arm over my shoulder in a moment of 'affection' when she was literally trying to squeeze my neck at the nerve endings. "You. Walk with me." She chuckles and begins to lead (half drag) me away and back to our home.

Once we do, the adrenaline has gone. I'm not scared by any means though. She's my mom. I have her blood running in my veins. The only reason I am weaker than her is because of my human father. He was such a weakling I mean who abandons a baby-

Mom slams the door but I don't jump, villains aren't afraid, they make others afraid. "You are a disgrace to me and to the whole family." She growls.

I smirk at that. "I thought you wanted me to be a disgrace!" I shoot back at her and I watch as her face grew redder, chest started to heave faster and her hands clenched and unclenched themselves at an uneven rate. Without thinking, I ran. I ran to my room and locked the door shut, thinking she wouldn't get in.

I underestimate her though and she burst through it splinters and all. I try to jump out through the window but to no avail, she holds me by my ear and drags me through the door, the splinters from the now broken door tearing up my clothes and bare skin. Blood lines my entire body. I try not to scream in agony.

She drops me in the hallway and looks around for something to use as a weapon. Her eyes finally set sight on one of the broken bottles her dumb henchmen have left behind. She then approaches me. The glint in her eyes matching the sparkle of the broken emerald bottle.

Like an artist perfecting her craft, she draws lines on me, painting my porcelain skin with crimson red, making my entire body look like a delicate chinese portrait.

I can't hold it in anymore. The sight of all the blood makes me start to feel lightheaded and I cry and scream. My screams seem to agitate mom more and she stops her artwork. Putting aside the broken bottle, she crouched down beside me and took my left arm in her hands.

She gently strokes it like a mother would stroke a newborn baby before the force on it grows stronger and she breaks it in half. The pain is unbearable and I scream louder as tears continued to paint my face.

Mom wasn't satisfied though and went on to my legs. She repeated the same process she used for my arm. I try not to scream but as I see the white ivory bone in the midst of bloody red flesh, I panic.

Deciding that she's inflicted enough pain to my extremities, she decides to focus on her favourite spot, the torso. She continues to kick and punch until I stop crying, not because I was becoming unconscious but because I had no tears left to cry.

Finally when I was no longer crying or screaming, my left, saying "You're a villain. Villains don't cry. Not for anyone or anything."

Once she left, I drag myself into my room and lie on the bed, wishing for death to claim me soon. It doesn't happen however as I wake up each morning and wonder how in the isle I survived the night while others didn't.

From there, I learn to take care of my own wounds including breaks and splinters and cuts. It took a long time and was tiring at first but with Jay's help, that came in the form of window deliveries because he was too afraid to use the front door, I manage to heal.

_Flashback ends._

As time passes, the pain increases by hundredfold. It consumes my entire body like fire to a corpse. But I don't cry. I don't scream. Maybe if I don't, mom will stop soon.

She does stop soon, but only because she got bored and felt like her knuckles were being bruised. So she grabbed my foot and started taking me downstairs. I try to hold my head up as we go down the stairs to avoid hitting it against the steps. It is inevitable however and I soon see stars.

Once we reach the bottom, she throws me around a little, making me crash into objects, breaking them and decorating my entire body in sprays of glass and splinters of various objects.

Finally deciding she was bored, she kicks me a few more times before throwing me out of the house and leaving me on the streets. If I survive until tomorrow, I can return home. But if I don't, then she'll see me in hell.

Hearing the door shut firmly, I stagger to get up. As I move, the wounds ache and my skin is pulled but I don't say or make any sound. I then limp towards the hideout that will be my refuge for the night and next few nights.

**Hades' POV**

Panic tells me how Mal looked today, all bruised and beaten up. Shards of glass and splinters of wood stuck in her hair, beads of blood forming and running down her arms, making her look like the most terrifying girl in the world and the worst part if it all, she had a stoic face as if it didn't hurt her at all.

It's times like this when I truly doubt my decision of leaving her alone with her lunatic of a mother. It was something that had to be done however as I know under my care, she probably wouldn't have lived past a couple years old. Like Maleficent says, I would have made her weak.

I sigh as I sit in my chair and shoo Panic to continue watching over my girl. My poor strong little baby girl. I wish I could give you the life you deserve, far away from this place because the isle is no place for the princess of the underworld, not that you even know you are.

I slump in my chair. I miss my baby everyday and it breaks my heart that I don't get to watch her grow up. Listening to her day however helps a little and I can't imagine how strong she is to endure her mother's brutal beatings.

She's so strong. So brave. And I wish I could be with her. To tell her I love her.

**That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed these two chapters.**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
